Stolen
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: Set in medieval times, Kagome is the leader of a thieving group, with Inuyasha being one of her most trusted. She has to deliver a mysteriouse ring to a mysteriouse man. She journeys with Sango and Miroku, but danger will bring Inuyasha to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. I started to write this story a very very long time ago, when I wasn't too familiar with the characters from Inuyasha yet, so my apologies that they will seem a little OOC for the first few chapters. I tried to keep them as close to reality as possible, but as I said, I didnt know them at the time I wrote the first few chapters. Also, the setting is made up (it's still in feudal times) Anyhow, some of the characters I had to make up, like Hiroshi, since I needed a villain and Naraku (as you will see later) was already taken. So if you don't recognize a name, chances are it's because its' made up. anyway, please enjoy, please revies, and I'll update about once a week. A.H.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

**Chapter 1**

The life of a rogue is a difficult one. The life of a thief, however, is a completely different tale, told by the tongue of only the dead. The whole world believes one of two myths. The first is that a thief is independent, stealing for only himself; a loner. The other is that all thieves are united in a one huge organization; just one grand hierarchy. Both, however, are falsehoods. The second, which must be admitted to you, is the closest to the truth. Each city and its surrounding area has its own 'pouch'. This is what groups, or societies were called. In some ways they are united, but they are the same as rival kingdoms. It is as a society within a society. The pouch was merely a way to throw off the royal guard, the Daggers, and any others who sought to destroy the intricately delicate structure of their world.

Kagome shrugged the thought off as she turned her attention back to the crowded, overheated fair grounds. Even though it was cloudy, the heat was unbearable. _Curses_, she thought, as she tried to keep her palms dry. A slippery grip on a sword hilt or knife was not the best thing that she could wish for. She glanced at the shadow from one of the stalls. Nearly five. Soon the crowds would be heading to the food stalls in search of a late-day meal. Kagome smiled. The task they were about to undertake should be fairly simple, although Kagome had an uneasy feeling about the number of Daggers in the area. They had brought more then she had anticipated, but it was too late to withdraw now and seek a better opportunity.

She made her way over to the arena casually, stopping occasionally to inspect the merchandise of some of the merchants. Kagome laughed under her breath. A third of the so called merchants were nothing but con men trying to weasel any extra copper from the throngs of people, of which most did not have an eye for fake items or real. A few of the things that Kagome saw she recognized, since they had passed through her hands on previous occasions whether through trade or through job. She made a few purchases of spice, a little cinnamon for Sango and some dried orange for tea, then made her way to the arena. Choosing a spot near the covered area where the royals sat, she stood at the back of the crowd.

She looked over to the stage. The show was right on time. She saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting a mock duel on the stage. They wore masks so that no one would recognize them in the future. Both were her close friends. They had been friends since the days before they were weaned. The battle would go on for about another five minutes, then Kohaku and Houjou would join the two on the stage. Kagome started to take note of where all the stationary Daggers were positioned. Two at the west side of the covered area, two on the east, and five along the back curtain. There was one behind each royal and noble, which was about seven, bringing the total to sixteen. Not as bad she thought to herself. There were however many more wandering around, hovering like hungry vultures, just waiting for an opportunity to protect their Charges.

Kagome was extremely grateful for the clouds, since the sun would not blind their vision at any moment, and the fact it was not raining was also appreciated. She gave her palms one last wipe, adjusted her hair beneath her hat, and headed closer to the tent. She reached it, and fixed her eyes on the tree on the south side of the arena. Within a few moments, Kohaku and Houjou got up on the stage, and the next mock battle began. Kagome looked over to the queen. She was loaded down with jewels, as she always was whenever out at a public gathering, however not as much as in palace events. The one thing that Kagome truly wanted, was the ring that Prince, or rather, The Crown Prince wore on his right hand. The jewel was massive, about the size of a sparrow egg. That was the main purpose of her coming here.

She focused back onto the tree. She couldn't see Shippo hidden in its branches, which was a relief. Then she saw it: the bright yellow flash of a coin falling to the ground. It was time. She knew all on the stage had seen it because they made a point of giving a quick battle cry. To the crowd, it was part of the show, to her, and to others who may not have seen the coin fall, it was a signal to begin. Kagome made her way over to the Daggers on the east side. Already she could see others of her pouch distracting the other Daggers, both roaming and stationary. Now it was up to her to give the final signal to step into action.

She approached the Daggers, who immediately blocked her path. "If you would please step back, lad, this is a restricted area." She gave a quick smile, then turned her expression to that of worry.

"A thousand pardons kind sirs, but I seem to have lost my sister in the crowd. I was wondering if you have seen her. She has green eyes and is my height."

The two gave her quizzical looks. "There are many maidens who fit your description, lad. Did she have any distinctions on her?"

At first she thought they would merely dismiss her, saying they had no time to be looking at wenches wandering about, but she had forced some fake tears into her eyes, so that probably helped her a little bit. "Oh, you would have seen her. Her hair is a distinct red. You could almost say, the color of...blood!" On the word blood, two knives protruded from their chests, having shot from their hiding places in Kagome's sleeves.

They uttered no sound as they dropped to the ground. Some of Kagome's other comrades, however, did not have the same luck as her. As soon as one mans scream pierced the air, all became alert, and the scene burst into chaos. About five others fell before they tried to re-group around the tent, but by then it was too late. The four men from the stage had already jumped onto the platform below and slit the throats of five Daggers who were protecting the royals. Now Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were battling the remaining two, while Kohaku and Houjou were both stripping jewels off the nobles.

Kagome stepped over the two corpses in front of her and headed straight to the Prince. Screams from the fleeing crowds filled the air. This was going to be a piece of cake. The poor thing was sitting in his chair paralyzed with fear. As she came to his side, a movement made her stop abruptly, and quickly draw her blade. Not a moment too soon. Had she not stuck it in front of her face she would have been split in two, for she had stopped the path of another sword. She looked at the face of her attacker, and at first did not recognize it. Then she saw it to be the Prince's younger brother. She was surprised he was also not paralyzed with fear. This moment of surprise was however a costly one. It was time enough for him to have drawn a knife from his sheath with his other hand and strike at her face.

Whether it was bad aim, distraction, or miracle she didn't know, but he made a mere cut below her left eye. It stung for a moment, but then she clenched her teeth and pushed against the sword with all her strength. For a princeling, he was quite strong. He marveled her more by the minute. By this time, Ginta and Hakkaku had joined in under the covering. "Ginta, take over for me with this one." Kagome gave a quick gesture toward the stumbling younger prince and continued her approach to the other. When she reached him, he jerked his head toward her.

"My guess is your life is precious to you, is it not?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Before he had time to do anything, she pointed her hand to his. "The ring." He stared at her dumbfounded.

"You would not dare kill the crown prince. Every person would be hunting you." His own shock was finally wearing away. He placed his other hand over the ring protectively.

"No, you are right, I would not if I didn't have to. But I would be willing to cut off your hand to get what I want. As I said, the ring." He glared at her momentarily.

"Anything else is yours. Leave me this ring at least."

"Your request is touching, yet risky, since you are asking it of a man who may very well kill you. I came for the ring, and I shall not leave without it." She saw him glance behind her. She was suddenly very grateful for the time she had taken to learn to read peoples emotions through eyes. Spinning around, she stopped the rapier of her would-be assassin. She then jumped and planted both feet into his stomach and kicked him back, landing safely on her feet again. She then spun back and put her cold blade over the princes chest and convinced him that he should remain seated in the chair he was trying to flee.

The relief that had been in his eyes moments earlier had vanished and now glared at her with hatred. Slowly he slipped the bauble off his finger and held it out to her. She took a knife from her side sheath and slipped the tip through the loop of the ring. She sensed his muscles tense. With a quick flick of the knife, the ring flew through the air, and landed in her hand which was already free of knife. Tayren had intended to slice her hand off. No sooner had it left its former position, the prince had slashed the air were her hand had once been. He lost his balance as his attack hit air, swaying in the chair as a look of astonishment crossed his face.

"If I were you," Kagome said slowly, "I wouldn't try that again on a man who could take your life as his trophy." With that she slid her positioned sword across his chest. It cut only through the top layer of silk, but the fear of cut flesh made The Prince shrink further into his throne. Kagome pocketed the ring, spun on her heal, and walked away from the tent.

When she was out form under its cover, she gave a shout. "Finish off!"

Kagome looked around and saw her men finish whatever capturing of goods they were doing, then make a dash for the back alleys. Picking up a quick pace, she ran too, after making sure all the men had gone. A smile of pleasure crossed her lips, since there was still much chaos going on, people running to and fro, that it provided them with an opportunity to blend in with the crowds. The whole episode had taken less then seven minutes, which was fortunate since the Daggers had no time to re-group, attack, or send for and bring help.

Kagome ran through the alley, and made her way to the roofs. As soon as she was a dozen streets away, she dropped lightly back down to the ground, and started to walk casually away. Along the way, she met up with Inuyasha and Shesshoumaru. The news of the event had not yet reached this part of town, which showed just how fast their work had been. As they walked, they discussed the weather to appear casual.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, the clouds are going to come soon." Replied Shesshoumary.They smiled at each other. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were half brothers, having the same father but different mothers. Sesshoumaru was a youki, and Inuyasha a hanyou. They both had silver hair and golden eyes.

When they reached the Mugs Inn, the trio entered, and headed to the back of the bar, to the kitchen. Entering it, they went down the back stairs to the wine cellar. The cellar was filled with wine and ale barrels, some as big as a man. It was also a storage area. They went over to one of the medium-sized barrels at the back of the cellar, in the far corner. Kagome pressed one of the thousands of small boards that made up the wall of the barrel. There was a small click and the lid of the barrel swung open, revealing a narrow passage, where the three had to duck slightly to get through. After the first turn, there was a flight of stone stairs leading downwards to another door.

Already they could hear excited voices and laughter from the other side. Sesshoumaru knocked trice and then that door opened too. The "interior" as everyone called it, was a small underground town, having winding passages, shops, tradesmen, craftsmen, families...The tunnel eventually led to an opening from a cave where they had some fields. In short, it was small town below the bustling city above them. They got their light from a small pipe cut in half that ran along near the top of the ceiling , filled with a gas that burned and was always lit, providing light like sun.

All the men that had returned so far where all gathered at one of the tables that had been set up near the door for this occasion, pouring out their pockets. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo, the one who had opened the door for the three, and Kagome headed over to the table, where they were greeted with excited voices, and all stepped aside to give her passage to the table. She looked at all that they had gotten. Not bad. She looked around at the faces of her comrades. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Gentlemen, you have done well. I am proud." A murmur of approval ran through the crowd. Suddenly, a voice from the crowd spoke up.

"Sure, for a day of a pick-pocket." All heads turned to the speaker, most faces either astonished or snarling. Hiroshi stared Kagome straight in the face. She stared at him. Every time...

"Hiroshi, this is a great amount, more then enough to let us live in luxury for months to come. I could not risk sending more men to the fair grounds then I did, for fear of too much commotion. If something went wrong, we would have lost far too many-"

"Aren't our lives meant to take risks, Kagome? We shall never take steps forward if we don't take some! Others will rise above us. Your leaderShip will soon no longer suffice."

"Hey, leave it be, Hiroshi. Just leave it be. This has been a great haul." Inuyasha stuck up for her. Hiroshi was one of the only men who could talk to her so, since he was her fathers cousin, and could thus not be killed for such comments, as would any other man who had the nerve to do so. She looked through the crowd of faces.

"Hold on a moment. Where are Kohaku,Ginta, Hakkaku?" She inquired. Everyone looked around.

"See! Another sign of your poor leadership. Three of our men are missing!" Had she not been in such a hurry to the door, she would have murdered Hiroshi.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, come with me." She ran out the door, up the stairs and through the passage. After they were all out of the barrel, the door shut behind them. She was heading over to the other side of the cellar, when the door to the kitchen swung open and the light poured in from atop the stairs. At first she thought that it was the owner, Totosai, coming down for some ale, but then the silhouette showed it could not be him. As soon as the person took one step down, Kagome saw that it was Hakkaku. He had a very grim look on his dirt and blood streaked face.

"What's the matter?" She asked. He stepped down some more and Kagome saw that Kohaku was with him, and they were carrying down a body. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they lay it down in front of her.

"Oh my lord." The whisper berley escaped her lips. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Ginta had a stab wound right at the heart. Very neat and precise; almost no blood. "Is he...dead?" She asked, knowing the answer already. Kohaku gave a solemn nod.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it!_

_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my lord." The whisper berley escaped her lips. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Ginta had a stab wound right at the heart. Very neat and precise; almost no blood. "Is he...dead?" She asked, knowing the answer already. Kohaku gave a solemn nod. Kagome put her hand to her mouth and shuddered. She heard the soft opening of the barrel door behind her. She didn't bother to turn around.

"My God!" A hand suddenly pushed her out of the way harshly. She stumbled, but Inuyasha's hand was there to stop her from falling. Hiroshi knelt over the body of the fallen one. He suddenly shot her a venomous look.

"This is all your fault Kagome. Had there been more men, and more caution advised, this would never have happened!" Although she and everyone else knew he was being over dramatic and taking advantage of the situation, she felt her cheeks burning. Men from the barrel and the cellar stared at her. She opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out.

"Look at you, gaping like a fish! You can't even take something on like a man. No wonder, being a mere woman." On the word woman he spat. Kagome glared at him. She felt a lot of the men tense up at the sighn of disrespect. Inuyasha growled, and his hand moved to his hilt.

"Being a woman had nothing to do with it." She said. He just snickered. Kagome looked to the rest. "I'm truly sorry for this enormous tragedy. It is a loss that we shall all feel in one way or another. We knew this might happen and accepted that fact, but that does not nevertheless lessen this tragedy." This was all she could say as she bent her head tword the ground. Everyone was still, not knowing what to do. Had she been alone, or at least not in the presence of Hiroshi or his supporters, she would have burst into tears. She quickly regained herself and put on a stone exterior.

"Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, please take the body to the sick house and prepare it for burial. We shall have the ceremony tomorrow. As for the rest of you, back to the interior. Everyone help with the tallying of our new goods, and transfer them to the treasure store house. I shall go and see if I can arrange diner for all of us with Totosai. We shall have a discussion period after we all get a little food into our stomachs in the Prime Hall." As everyone started to head back to the inner chamber, Hakkaku and Sesshoumaru came forward and took the body and carried it in as well.

Hiroshi started to head in, but not before sending one last comment tword's Kagome. "Perhaps it would be best, if we had a series of deciding votes tonight as well." She glared at him. A knife was already making its way to her hand from her wrist-sheath, and would have landed at his heart as well, but Kohaku saw this and grabbed her hand.

"No Kagome, no more blood. One life is enough for today." She stared into his eyes for a moment and then relaxed her grip as the knife was nestled back into it's sheath. She nodded her head.

"You're right. Well, I shall go and see to dinner." He let go of her hand and with that she walked over to the stairs, expecting everyone to go back in. Instead Inuyasha followed her.

She looked back. "You needn't follow me. If you want, go back to the interior help with the loot. There's a great deal of it, even if Hiroshi does not agree. It's quite a sight actually." He just looked at her and smiled.

"Keh, I'll go with you. You look like you could use a little support." He paused. "Are you alright?" His eyes changed from laughter to concern.

"I'm fine...I mean I'll be alright..I mean..well..." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice started to crack.

"Kagome..." He whispered. He was at her side within two steps and put his arms around her as she buried her face in his shirt and burst into tears and uncontrollable sobs. He held her close. He guided her to the stairs and sat them both down, never letting her go once. Slowly her sobs subsided. When she finally stopped crying, she pulled away. Inuyasha's golden orbs were still filled with concern as she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't grasp the fact that a man was killed due to me."

"Hey look, it's not your fault. You didn't know that he would be killed. We all went in knowing that some of us may not come back. It's a fact we all accepted. It's what being a thief is all about." She looked at the ground for a moment. "Who was murderer?" This question had been bothering her ever since she had seen that it was Ginta that was dead.

"Kohaku said it was the crown princes younger brother. Ginta must have underestimated his strength. I think that...uhhh...what's wrong!" On the mention of the younger prince, she burst into tears again.

"It's all my fault! It's me who's supposed to be dead, not him! Perhaps Hiroshi is right for once." Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders, his eyes filled with question.

"It's not your fault. He chose a fight with the wrong person at the wrong time." She shook her head.

"NO! You don't understand. I told him to fight the princeling _for_ me! I was fighting him, and then I told him to take over for me so that I could go and get the ring. I should have stayed and fought my own battle, and this never would have happened." She started to tremble among the outpouring of tears. She then put her head on her knees. She sensed someone else approaching. At the sound, she lifted her head to see Kouga coming tword them. He had a very grim look on his face when he saw them.

"Oh lord, I forgot about the diner!" She was going to stand up, when she felt Inuyasha put pressure on her shoulders to keep her down.

"Stay here. Kouga, take my place. I'll go and see to diner." Kouga shook his head to this.

"No, stay here with her." And with that he bounded up the stairs past them. Inuyasha murmured a quick word of thanks which Kouga received with a quick nod. Kagome put her head back down and hugged her knees. She gave a low, quivering sigh.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I think I'll be fine now." Slowly she stood up, this time receiving no protests otherwise.

"No problem. Hey, don't let Hiroshi bother you. He's one to use big words and threats, but is a coward when it comes to actions. He just has a grudge that your father left this pouch to you rather then to a man, more specifically, himself. He can't stand the fact that he lost to a female." For a moment she glared at him.

"Are you saying that I'm a 'mere female' Inuyasha, that any success that I have is all due to luck and a 'mistake' that my father made? So you judge me by my sex?" He jerked back a bit and had confusion in his eyes.

"What...No! I don't judge you by what you are. I'm only saying Hiroshi's view on things, not mine." For a moment he just looked at her. "Why do you always accuse me?" She closed her eyes and let his words wash over her. She could feel the tears in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the tears that she was trying to hold back started to flow down her face again.

"Kagome don't cry. It's my fault. I know that you are under a lot stress at the moment. I should have said nothing." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so good. He had a way of knowing what to say and when to say it. Little did she know just how unsure of himself he was. She shook her head and laughed.

"I have got to find a way to control my emotions even when I'm alone." he stood and smiled at her.

"You do...usually. Everyone has an emotional outburst once in a while. At least you can keep on stone exterior when it matters." She finally smiled.

"I suppose your right, as always. Except you of course. Mr. Perfect never has emotional outbursts." she said, with a little more thann a hint of sarcasm He laughed.

"Not true Kagome!"After all that crying, the smiling and laughing she was doing made her tremble a little. She dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Thanks a lot, for staying with me. I think I'll go and see how Kouga's doing with dinner. Do you want to come, or will you head back to the interior."

"Umm...I think I'll head back and see how things are going. I'll probably help with some of the counting and transferring." She nodded her head and started to walk up the stairs. She could feel his gaze on her until she reached the top of the stairwell, and then heard his footsteps going away to the barrel. Kagome shook her head and opened the door to the kitchen. As she entered she saw Kouga at the door to the main room and the kitchen talking to some pretty wench who wore far too much rouge. Kagome made sure her hat was in place and headed over. No one outside their pouch except Totosai and Kings of other pouches knew that Kagome was not a man. She headed over. She knew that he sensed her coming, for he cooled off his wooing. She stepped over to him, and the maiden looked at her and smiled.

"A friend?" she asked in a fake, sugar-coated voice.

"Yea, a friend." He said before Kagome had the opportunity to do or say anything. The serving girl looked Kagome up and down, and gave her a quick wink. Kagome gave a quick sigh under her breath, put on a fake smile, and took the girls chin between her thumb and pointer finger and pointed her face up tword herself. The girls cheeks blushed, even under all that rouge.

"Pretty li'l thing..." Kagome murmured in a low voice, so the girl could hear only. She then let go and looked at Kouga.

"Well, friend, we should be heading back before this sweet lass takes our last few coins." She smiled and so did Kouga. He looked a little embarrassed, his cheeks were turning red, but he nodded his head. As they walked to the cellar, Kouga looked back. He got one last smile from the maid, and then she turned around and headed tword the main room, to serve some other costumers.

"How is it that the ladies always fall for you? You're a woman. Can't they sense that your not a man?" He had a touch of anger in his voice, but also good humor. Kagome laughed.

"I guess I just know what women want. It's not exactly me favorite past time. I do it only when needs be." She spoke the truth. Kagome wanted to establish favoritism with this new serving girl for future use. Having a fond eye on you was always desirable in the thieving business.

"Is dinner arranged?" She asked to change the subject.

"Your changing the subject, but yes, dinner is arranged. Plus a barrel of honey mead." She nodded. This would be somewhat costly, but it would be well worth it. They had enough to afford it now. She smiled. The next morning, however, after Ginta's funeral, she would have to go on a journey. To the Merchant of Sianne, Naraku. He was the one who hired her to get the ring in the first place. She let the thought drift out of her head when right before the barrel door shut, there were voices in the kitchen. She heard the door to the cellar swing open. Fortunately the door of the barrel clicked into place, but both Kouga and Kagome looked at each other and were completely silent, stepping gently as to not make any noise while going down the stairs. Kagome looked at Kouga at the end.

"It's the Daggers doing their search. I can sense about five of them." She said. Kouga chuckled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing we can't handle if they find us."

"Yes, if." This made her laugh. Kouga looked at her then with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you feeling better now? Hiroshi doesn't know what he talks about." Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my pride is a little hurt, but nothing I can't handle. Thank you though." He smiled down at her as the door opened. To change the subject, Kagome started to talk again.

"I'm surprised that it took the daggers this long to get here."

"Yes, but this time they are most likely searching the whole city, not just the inns and shops." Kagome nodded.

They entered the interior. The tables that had been loaded down before were now half empty. Some of the women were already scanning the remainder of the loot for baubles that they would like to buy at the cities market, for some would be sold within the pouch. Kagome fingered the ring in her own money pouch. It seemed almost as if a warmth was seeping through the thick leather. In these parts of the country thick leather was needed, for otherwise a pouch nipper could cut through, and an out-stretched hand would be awaiting the falling treasures.

Kagome headed over to the first table where one of the men was tallying the items, analyzing their value, and writing the asking price for when they sold them before others scooped up the items and carried them to the treasure storehouse. She glanced at the list, and her spirits fell. Many of the items were small, some only glass and cheap copper. This was not good. The price for smaller gems sank significantly. She sighed. The man heard her and glanced up. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"These are only the small items. The larger ones are on the other lists. I'm in charge of the copper articles and small gems." She nodded as a smile played on her lips, but was still a bit uneasy. Her spirits were lifted slightly however when she saw the tallies of the other tables. One of the women, Kaede, came over to her and handed her a mug of warm ale. She nodded her thanks and sipped from it. Kaede was the local healer and wise woman. She was really very kind hearted.

"Ye look tired Kagome. Would you and your Companions sup with me tonight?" Kagome shook her head atKaede's offer.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline your kind offer. Tonight I must sup with the men, for I am sure that many of them will have much to say. Both bad and good. It's going to be one long night." There was exasperation in her voice, and Kagome knew it, but Kaede seemed not to mind the bitterness of it.She was very wise to the going ons of the town. Kagome was glad she did not have to explain herself to her.

"Well, it shall be a long night in that case." Kagome nodded. Often she felt pity for some of the wives of her men, for they often spent nights alone in their beds, and their children who yearned for their fathers protection during the twilight , gave silent groans of longing. When the men were home, however, joy spread to all the houses like a warm cheerful fire. Kagome handed Kaede the now empty mug back and nodded.

" I'd better go. There's going to be many vicious tongues wagging tonight, which will take a great deal of taming. It won't be pretty." Kaede gave a nod of understanding before shuffling off in the direction of her home. Kagome wiped her forehead, remembering the long journey that awaited her after a what would most likely be, a sleepless night. She decided to head over to the Prime Hall, where their meetings were held, and where tonight's vocal bloodbath would take place. She shuddered at the thought.

The thing that she feared the most was a total civil rebellion by supporters of Hiroshi, for a revolution would weaken the tribe substantially. Too many would battle for Hiroshi's dictatorship or for her own, and many good men would be lost. Hiroshi had been close to her father and had gained much popularity during her fathers reign. Unfortunately, the family love had not continued on to her. From there the whole society would crumble. There would be no one strong enough to protect them. That was why this whole raid had been so important, and why Kagome had to deliver the ring as soon as possible. As she walked through the streets, she gazed around at her people. Children played on the cobblestone's and the sidewalks. How she wished that she could go back to her care-free days of her childhood. Although they were filled with training and education, they were still much simpler and more stress-free then the ones following her fathers death three years before when she was thirteen. Kagome had not wanted to rule, but there was no other choice. As his eldest child she had to take his place. Back then her brother, Souta, had not been old enough to take the throne. There were occasions where women had ruled, but they were very rare and usually not very long or eventful.

She reached the Prime Hall and walked in. On some tables there was already food, and men were sitting at the tables while conversing among themselves. Kagome went and took her seat at the head of the far table. The hall was circular, with a fire pit in the middle. A cheerful fire was already crackling, and the smoke drifted up to a hole in the roof. The smoke always seemed to disappear as soon as it hit the top of the cave they lived in. The table at the farthest side of the hall facing the door was reserved for whoever was in power. She sat down, and Sango came over to Kagome to fill a cup with ale for her. After nodding a quick thanks for the ale, Cam leaned over.

"So, I hear you all did pretty well today, huh?"

"Yeah, we did fairly well. I got something for you."Her eyes lit up.

"For me! Oooo! What, what, what!" Kagome chuckled as Sango started to bounce up and down. Kagome took the small satchel of cinnamon out of her pouch as slowly as she could. As soon as Sango smelled it she knew it was cinnamon and gave squeals of delight.

"Thank you so much!"Just then, one of the men from the other side of the hall called her over, most likely to re-fill his ale cup. She gave Kagome one last quick smile and squeal, and then she left. Kagome leaned back in her chair and took off her hat. Locks of raven black hair tumbled down to just below her shoulders. She sighed as she took a sip of ale. Sango was also a very close friend of hers. She was a very interesting person. Never had Kagome met such a personality. Sango was a great friend, but her parents restrict her from being one of Kagome's Companions. However, whenever she could, Sango would come riding, hawking or thieving with Kagome. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, was one of Kagome's Companions. The Companioins were the men and women who were closest to her, both in loyalty and friendship. They were the ones that she could trust the most, and were the ones who went on most of the raids. They were also the most highly trained in both battle and political skills.

Kagome looked to her right at the empty chair. When her father had been alive, he sat in her seat, and her mother would have sat next to him. She died while giving birth to Kagome's brother, who at the moment was seven. He would not be joining them tonight, so Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Kohaku would sit on either side of her. Slowly the hall filled with men, both that had and had not been at the raid. Sesshoumaru came first and sat beside Kagome.

"Miss anything?"

"No. We haven't started. Not everyone is here yet." He nodded. This time her other friend, Rin, came over and filled his glass too. He gave her a long glance, which made the maiden smile blushfully as she quickly hurried away. She was sixteen, ready to be married off. Her parents were looking for a husband for her. Kagome was one of the few girls who was not interested in being married right at an early age. Her father had been to busy to find her a match at an early age, and did not feel it necessary to promise his daughter to the first who asked for her. At thirteen he was gone.

Kagome was the youngest person to ascend to the throne, and the first two years she had much of her ruling done by Lord Chancellor Myouga and a council of advisors. After that she was too busy to even think of marriage. Now that she was seventeen, she had men who had been interested in sharing her bed without commitment, but she did not want merely a bed partner. Someday... when things cooled down, but she had no intention of handing her fathers kingdom over to any halfwit who wooed her falsely just for power, and then let her have no say in any issues, who turned her into a housewife, who was there merely used as a breeding utensil. She intended to rule and keep her position after she settled down. She wanted a man who would understand and agree to that. If Kagome had the first description of a husband, most would listen to him since he was a man, and not listen to her.

Some men, who had been assigned to bring in the food from the inn when it was ready, came in bearing a huge roast pig. Others followed with chickens, pheasants, some steamed vegetables and bowls with fruit. They set the pig down, took their places, and the eating began. The pig had been set on the center table in front of the fire, and if anyone wanted some, a serving girl would bring them a piece. Food had been brought to the men's family's homes as well. Kagome motioned for Sango to come to her.

"I want you to go and start serving the mead to the men. It's best to have their moods good right from the beginning."

"As you wish Kagome."

"Have I missed the fun yet?" Kagome hadn't even seen Inuyasha and Kohaku come in. Inuyasha was taking his seat next to her and Kohaku right next to him. The two had such a way of sneaking up on people. She shook her head.

"No, you have not, although I wouldn't call what's going to happen 'fun'." He smiled.

"Sure it will! Proving Hiroshi wrong is always fun." Kagome smiled. He was right, but she couldn't say so out loud.

"Saying yes to that would not be politically correct for me." She heard Sesshoumaru laugh softly.

"Nothing tonight shall be politically correct." Kagome nodded her head and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter I'm posting for tody. I'll post another one eithr tomorrow or monday. For those of you wondering, Miroku and Kikyo will both make their entrances soon enough. Don't worry, I have not left them out of the story! But pretty pretty please review! A.H.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3**

"Have I missed the fun yet?" Kagome hadn't even seen Inuyasha and Kohaku come in. Inuyasha was taking his seat next to her and Kohaku right next to him. The two had such a way of sneaking up on people. She shook her head.

"No, you have not, although I wouldn't call what's going to happen 'fun'." He smiled.

"Sure it will! Proving Hiroshi wrong is always fun." Kagome smiled. He was right, but she couldn't say so out loud.

"Saying yes to that would not be politically correct for me." She heard Sesshoumaru laugh softly.

"Nothing tonight shall be politically correct." Kagome nodded her head and sighed. Sesshoumaru

turned to the conversation next to him and Inuyasha leaned over.

"Are you alright? You look pale." She gave him a quick smile.

"I'm fine." Just then Rin came over, bearing a tray with tall glasses filed with the golden mead. Apparently she and Sango had switched tables, the reason being obvious to Kagome since Rin had feelings for Sesshoumaru, and both Sango and Kagome knew of them. Rin placed two of the glasses before them, paying great attention to Sesshoumaru. As she walked away she kept glancing back over her shoulder at him. She was a patient girl, but her patience was slowly starting to wear thin. Kagome sighed, knowing that Rin would soon be looking elsewhere. She turned her concentration back to the plate before her, which had a hunk of pork on it. She reached over for a roll and buttered it before starting the consumption of her meal.

There were many conversations going on. She was having one with Kohaku about the possibilities of new trade routs and alliances.

"The Norcalan pouch would like to form an alliance with us to open a new trading route. They are weak, and need the help of someone." She nodded.

"It may be beneficial to form one, for all help would be needed if ultimate war was

ever declared against us."

"True, but they would not be able to offer much help. As I said, they are weak."

"Yes, I agree with that, in man power they are weak, but they are nevertheless wealthy."

"They are also fairly close, so the trading would be both profitable and quick." Sesshoumaru joined in.

"We will have to send an ambassador sometime soon to negotiate treaty conditions." Kagome concluded.

"Keh." was all that Inuyasha had to offer to the conversation. By this time everyone was done eating and the girls started to clear the tables. When they were done, Kagome told them that they could leave if they wished. Only Sango and Rin stayed behind, sitting on stools behind Kagome. When the doors closed behind the others, Kagome stood up and raised her hand.

"Your silence please. The meeting shall now commence." A hush fell over the room as Kagome lowered her hand. All eyes were on her. She gulped. No matter how much time her father had spent teaching her, talking to a crowd still made her nervous.

" I thank each one of you for being here. I would like to first of all commend all those who took part in the raid today for an amazing outcome, even though some may doubt it's size." That last remark she had meant to Hiroshi. The room gave a soft cheer. Kagome continued.

"The courage that you displayed today was truly awe inspiring. It's not often that such a great feat is undertaken, and certainly not an easy task either. If anyone has a final tally as to what it all amounts to, we would be happy to hear it." She perceived one of the men stand up hesitantly.

"I took the final count, and we have the value total." All eyes now shifted to him, so Kagome sat down and nodded for him to continue. He gave her a nod back and returned his gaze to the rest of the crowd. "The total coin value would be approximately seventeen thousand, five hundred golds, five thousand silvers and eight hundred coppers." a murmur of approval went through the crowd. Kagome saw the speaker smile with pleasure. She looked over to Hiroshi who had a sour, yet surprised look on his face. He stood.

"Preposterous! Tiss not possible that, that...dust pile would amount to that much!" The man looked at him, speechless. Houjou stood up beside him.

"Tiss true though. Some of the jewels were extremely good cut and excellent quality. The size of some of them was rather hansom. Most of the items were also gold. Very few were silver or bronze. There were also pearls from eastern shores, which have great value and..." He went on to list numbers of items, such as how many rings, brooches, necklaces and so on. With each word, a bigger sneer spread over Hiroshi's face. The dispute that Kagome had anticipated then erupted.

"These details are unnecessary!" This was from Rinoko, one of Hiroshi's supporters, his right hand man.

"Do not talk in such a manner to someone who is merely laying down the facts!" Kohaku spoke with great empathy.

"The facts show that there was still possibility for more! One of my men went up to survey the aftermath, and saw many nobles still wearing jewels and their money purses!" He took a risk by saying one of his men, but the comment was lost in the following outbursts.

"It's impossible to get everything!" Now the two sides of the room were exchanging remarks.

"Maybe impossible to get everything, but had there been more men, we could have gotten a great deal more." Kagome stood up.

"I could not risk anymore men then I did!" Didn't they understand that?

"A dozen more men would have not made a difference in the confusion, but greatly in the income, ma'am." The speaker tried to show respect, for had he not called her ma'am, he would have been slain by some of Kagome's more supportive men for showing disrespect to their monarch. Inuyasha stood, temper flaring.

" It was crowded at the fair grounds. The getaway was slow as it was. It would have been much harder to get everyone out quickly with more men."

" Maybe, but as it was shown, we had time to spare in the end."

"We could not have know this in advance!" Inuyasha was absolutely livid.

"Then perhaps we should have gone at a later hour when it was not so crowded, to give faster escape."

"All the nobles would have been gone by then!" Kagome would have laughed at how Inuyahsa was taking on all of Hiroshi's supportes had the situation not been so grim.

"Not the royals! They are to have dinner and entertainment at the fair."

"They would have not provided half the loot we gathered today. Plus, more Daggers would have been present."

"They would have let their guard down by then! Not that many nobles would have left."

"Daggers don't let their guard down!" Sesshoumaru's voice echoed on the walls strongly. Everyone looked at him. Up until now he had been completely silent. None could remember ever hearing him raise his voice so. "Daggers do not let their guard down." He repeated more quietly, but still his strong voice resounded against the walls. " If you all will take a moment to remember the raid of Carancoth. All the men who had participated used that same reasoning, that they would let their guard down. That assumption made one hundred and thirty eight hang at the Falachon prisons. Do you remember? Do you!" There was a stony

silence in the air. Then, one by one, the men stood up. Only two dozen including Hiroshi remained seated. Then even one of them stood.

"Sesshoumaru is right. We could not have risked more men, then or at a later hour. What was done is amazing in itself. It should be greatly valued. The decision of Kagome was filled with wisdom and insight, even though some including myself may not like it." He then bowed in her direction, and everyone standing followed. She could feel her face going red. Inuyasha shifted his eyes up as everyone straightened up and smiled. He then whispered;

"Your turning red." She gave him a momentary glare. As soon as he finished, Hiroshi stood and glared at the whole room and then at Kagome.

"You'll see. One day, you'll realize to mistake of it." at the word it he pointed at Kagome, and then headed to the doors. The men who had been sitting also got up and followed him out. Kagome could feel Inuyasha tense, and quickly put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from following them. As soon as the door shut behind them, Sesshoumaru spoke up again.

"I pledge my undying loyalty to her highness, The Queen Kagome of the Torquilian Pouch." At this he bent over and kissed her hand. The whole room shook as all men simultaneously repeated what Jesse had said.

"I pledge my undying loyalty to her highness..." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, her cheeks burned, and she was flushed from the kiss her hand had received, but she held the tears back. She bowed slightly at the waist and put her hand on her heart.

"I thank you in your trust and confidence in my. I swear it that I shall not let any of you down, and I will not let this pouch fall apart, or any of its citizens harmed. Justice will be the ruler during my reign, and fairness shall be its mistress. This I solemnly promise on the ground that I stand on!" At this the room exploded in cheers. Then Kohaku stood up.

"My fellow men, today has proven to be an experience that none of us will forget. We must also never forget our fallen comrade, who gave his life to save another. He will be honored in a proper way. May his name never be forgotten." There was a moment of silence, and then the men started to talk amongst themselves again and eat of the fruit bowls and drink the mead, which had been left. Kagome smiled and sat down. A feeling of worry settled on her heart though, since Hiroshi's words still echoed in her head. She could sense and air of rebellion rising….maybe. She only hoped that this would not be the spark to motivate Hiroshi. Probably not, but she could not help wondering.

A few men grabbed some musical instruments and started to play. Some even sang to the well-known tunes. She sipped on her mead.

"So, how do you feel?" Inuyasha was smiling at her from ear to ear.

"Amazing. It's beyond words. I can't believe the dedication and confidence of these men in me, even after all that has happened today. I am utterly baffled!" He chuckled.

"You know, they don't really have a choice either way." Kagome smiled.

"Well, actually they do. They have to be loyal to me to a degree, but personal feelings and doubts can still be there. They could all think that I am incapable of handling my position, but are not allowed to say so." She leaned back in her chair. "But Thank you." She then looked at Sesshoumaru."Thank you for everything. You didn't have to pledge your loyalty to me though." Or kiss my hand, she thought.

" I know. But I wanted to. It's not everyday I can embarrass the monarch like that." Both he and Inuyasha laughed. She bowed her head, and before she could respond, both Sango and Rin were at her sides.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome! I'm so glad that we stayed, other wise we would have missed all this excitement!" Sango was smiling so hard.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what you said was so beautiful!" Rin had all her attention turned to Sesshoumaru. Both Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Seeshoumaru had gone red in the face slightly.

"Umm...thank you Rin. Tiss very kind of you." Rin smiled then looked to Kagome and Sango. She knew they would tease her about it later when Sesshoumaru was no longer around to hear, but at the moment she didn't really seem to care. Before anyone could say anything else, someone from the crowd called Kagome's name. She looked up and saw Kouga standing over by where the men had been playing.

"Kagome, come and sing for us!" She gaped.

"Umm...no that's alright. I think I'll pass tonight."

"Oh come on. You never sing. You say that every time. None of us have heard you sing and you have heard all of our scratchy voices!" The men laughed. She shook her head.

"No Kouga, I can't sing. My throat is soar from our discussion and all the yelling I did at the fair." It was a lie, but she really didn't want to sing.

"Oh come on..."

"Sing for us..."

"Don't be shy..." The jeering would not stop until she went up, and she knew it. She looked to Inuyasha desperately for help. His smile gave him away.

"You can pick the song." he told her. She glared at him. He shook his head and then turned to the men.

"She's tired. It's time to retire for the night anyhow." There were low groans and grumbles through the crowd, and reluctantly people started to pack up. Kagome stood up and stretched. Slowly men started to file out of the hall. Kagome walked out into the dim cave. The oil had been dimmed to give the illusion of nighttime. They had a house, which stored the oil and a valve with which they could control the amount being let out. Soon the oil would be completely shut off. Kohaku and Hiroshi's supporter, Unigai, the one who had stood up for Kagome, were the last two to walk out. They had extinguished the fire and now closed and locked the doors. There was no real point to lock doors, but one never know what could happen, and there were some valuable and irreplaceable items in the Prime Hall. There was a chorus of goodnights and farewells, and everyone split up. Kagome walked behind a group of very merry men who were singing all the way. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku and Kouga walked with her as they lived in the same residence as she, since they were her three closest Companions. Unigai lived not too far away so he joined them.

"Unigai, I wish to thank you for your courage tonight. It meant a lot to me that you took my side rather than Hiroshi's." He had truly moved her.

"I stand for what is right in this world. I am deeply honored to serve under you." Kagome once again smiled. It felt good to know that she had people who supported her and stood behind her. "I must depart now, for we have reached my residence." They said their so longs and Unigai disappeared behind the door of his home. A yawn escape from Kagome's mouth.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow." she said. Sesshoumaru turned his head to her.

"Yes, it will. When do you plan for us to depart?"

"Before the sun is fully up." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kouga laughed.

"That should give us about an hour of sleep." Kohaku grinned. Most likely he was right. The evening had gone on longer then Kagome had wanted. There was nothing she could do about it now. She was suddenly very grateful that all three would be coming with her, Kohaku excluded since he was still fairly young, on the journey. They would be gone a month, and that was a long time to be without close friends. They reached the house and entered.

"G'night you three. Get at least some sleep." She heard a few mumbles of agreement as she walked up the stairs to her room. She approached her door. It was going to feel so good to fall into the soft downy sheets of her bed and drift off to sleep. Then she saw a light coming from beneath the door. All her senses were alert, and every muscle in her body tensed up. She drew her sword silently and reached for the doorknob. She held her breath as she swung the door open and jumped into the room, ready to wound or kill anyone who meant her harm. She looked up and saw that her sword tip had stopped right in front of the face of a man who wore the garments of the Merchant of Sianne. He was a messenger that was lodged in the city for years, delivering messages for the Merchant in the surrounding cities. He stared down at Kagome with stone gray eyes, an amused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, lowering her sword.

"Waiting for you. Do you have the ring?" His voice was icy and taunting, daring her to say no. Kagome put her hand to her pouch.

"Yea, I do. Why are you here?" He eyed her pouch greedily.

"To see if the job was done."

"It is. I leave tomorrow for your masters stronghold. We shall arrive in two weeks. Your master can expect us then." The smile dropped from his face.

"We?"

"Yes, we." She cocked her eyebrow. "Three of my Companions shall be with me." Something was not right.

"I thought the Master had said that you would be traveling alone."

"No, he said nothing. I shall not travel alone. It's too dangerous."

"You do not fear danger, I can see it in your eyes. For protection he would allow it, but not for mere companionship."

"And why not? It shouldn't matter to you as long as I deliver the ring." He shook his head.

"The reason is purely trust and my own, as well as the Masters, safekeeping. If many knew the way to him, he would soon have ambushes to take care of. He is taking a risk just by letting one person know where he is, never mind three. I simply won't allow it." This man was starting to seem very strange.

"My men are completely trustworthy. I would stake my life on their reliability to hold their tongues."

"I do not care. Either you come alone or the deal is off." Kagome smirked..

"You wouldn't. The ring means too much to you and Naraku to risk losing it." His face twisted into a snarl.

"He will get that ring from you, whether on good terms or by force. I'm warning you, two weeks from today come to the Master with the ring, alone, or you shall face the consequences of my wrath as well as his, both you and your people." With that, before Kagome had a chance to respond, he stormed out of the room. Had he not threatened her people, she would have let his wrath come upon her with laughter. But now she knew she must go. Alone she could take him on, but she could not risk anyone else's life. She knew he was powerful, and could cause a lot of trouble. Kagome sighed as she sat down on the bed and removed her boots. The journey will be lonesome without my comrades, she thought, but it was still necessary. She took off her breeches and vest, and lay down beneath the covers. Although her thoughts were racing, she fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, here is chapter four...and I still only have gotten one review for the whole story! Please please please let me know what you think, even if it's criticism. I don't mind, really! Anyway, enjoy. Anja.

**Chapter Four**

The stables always smelled so good, filled with the scent of horses and fresh hay. Kagome's mare was an Arabian stallion named Spriteful, Sprite for short. He had a deep brown, almost copper coat. Her father had given him to her when she was five, when Sprite was less then a yearling.

"They're meant for each other." The seller had said when he saw Kagome climb onto his back, never before being on a horse, and Sprite never having had a rider. When her father had agreed to the price of fifteen golds, a high price even for the finest of horses, the seller gave back the money and said that he was a gift, that there was no way that he would have denied Kagome him anyhow. She had never fallen off Sprite, and he had never disobeyed her or tried to get her off. As she approached his stall, he stuck his head out and gave a low nicker of greeting. She stopped in front of him and rubbed his velvety nose. Sprite pressed his head into her hands. Kagome gave a soft laugh and rubbed him behind the ear. She had only slept about three hours the night before, and no one was awake when she had tiptoed quietly out of her house. The oil was lit, but dimmed for the morning hours, so she had to have a torch with her, which she had placed in the holder that was located next to every stall.

"We're going on a trip today pretty boy." He bobbed his head as if he couldn't wait to start traveling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a carrot. He accepted the treat readily and crunched on it softly. Kagome stroked his neck while he ate. When he was done, he nudged at her pockets for more. She reached into her pocket again and fished out another treat. As he gobbled this one down too, she jumped over the small door and got Sprite's brushes out from the small cupboard at the back of the stall. As she started to rub him softly with the curry comb, he leaned into the smooth, even strokes. Soon he had his eyes half closed. Suddenly his ears shot up, and he snapped out of his trance. He leaned his head out the stall door and gave a small whiney. Now Kagome could hear the footsteps of someone coming to the stall. Who could be up at this early hour? That is, other than me.

"Hey Sprite" said a quiet voice, as to not awaken the other horses. It was low, but Kagome recognized it as Inuyasha's. He got to the stall and she could hear Sprite crunching on what was most likely another carrot. "You look excited boy. I guess we're all kind of excited. Today we're going to leave, Sprite, you, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Gauntlet, Myst, Crest and me." He sighed. Sprite gave a low nicker. "Yeah guy, I know. I know I have to do it soon, or I I'll never have the courage to do it."

"To do what?" Kagome stepped out from behind Sprite. Inuyasha jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice and gave a small cry of astonishment. Kagome smiled. As soon as he had re- gained his balance, he stood there gawking at her.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" She started to laugh, but then spoke in her most serious voice.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to do to you." He glared at her for a moment, so she gave him a glare right back. Neither one of them could keep a strait face in these circumstances. Soon they were both smiling. He leaned over the stall door.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you would be still sleeping." She shook her head and continued brushing Sprite.

"Excitement woke me, and so did sorrow partially." He looked at her quizzically._ I might as well get it over with_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and began.

"I must go on this journey alone. Neither you nor Sesshy nor Kohaku may

accompany me." He looked bewildered.

"What? Why? Under whose authority? Unless you don't want us to go with you, there should be no reason for us to stay behind." She looked into his eyes.

"Last night after we came back from the meeting, the Merchants messenger was waiting for me in my room. He gave me specific instructions to come alone, or the whole deal was off." Inuyasha was turning red, and he jumped over the door.

"He has no right to say whether we come or not. What harm would it do? Besides, who's to stop us?" Kagome sighed. She knew he would react like this.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it. If I do not comply, he has threatened to destroy our people and me. I cannot risk anybody's life other than mine. You know yourself how powerful Naraku is." He gave a shrug.

"Keh. It would have been nice to know this sooner."

"Yea, I know. It will be difficult on me as well. I don't know how I'm going to survive this month all alone." She looked up then from her brushing. "Inuyasha, I have a favor to ask of you. Since I'm going to be going alone, I want you to be in charge if things around here."

"Wow, that is a great honor, but are you sure? My specialty is battle, not politics. I'm sure that there is someone else for that. After all, haven't you already appointed Lord Chancellor Myoga to take your place while you are gone?"

"Yes, I know I have, but I want you to look more after the behind-the-scenes politics. Basically just keep a close eye on Hiroshi and his lot. Besides, I think that you know more about politics then you think."

"How can I know something without knowing it? Isn't that a contradiction?" Her anger started to well up in her, but she clenched her teeth and pressed it down.

"Please Inuyasha, I'm begging you. Take care of things for me while I'm gone." He looked a bit hesitant. "If not for me then for Souta. Souta is next in line after me, and all measures must be taken that he is protected in case I don't return. I'm trusting you to-" He cut her off.

"Hold on one minute. What do you mean 'if I don't return'? You have to return." He gave a low growl. "I don't care what the Merchant says, I'm coming with you, even if it kills me!" Kagome stopped brushing and stared at him.

"Inuyasha, you cannot come." She was working very hard to keep her temper down.

"I can't let you go without any form of protection."

"I can take care of myself!" Her temper had gotten the better of her, since the words rolled out sharply, and Inuyasha flinched. She sighed and started more gently. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sure that nothing bad will happen to me. It's merely a precaution. I may get hit by lightning for all we know. You can't protect me against that." He still had doubt in his eyes. She gave him a smile.

"I promise you that I will come home, no matter what. Nothing is going to happen to me." She walked around Sprite over to where he was standing and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, ok?" He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, ok." Then, before she knew anything else, her arms were around him and she was embracing him. She hugged back. This was the last time that she would be so close to him for the next month. Inuyasha had let go of her, and had a bashful look on his face. Kagome looked down at the ground. Suddenly she didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha... I...I want to thank you for your confidence in me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Keh, what else can I do? Your more stubborn than all the Daggers of the king put together trying to defend their charge. It's no use fighting against you once you have your mind set on something. Just don't get the idea you're not weak." She laughed. She knew she was stubborn. After all, it ran in the family. She managed to keep her temper under control most of the time. As she finished brushing and cleaning Sprite up, she stepped back to examine her work. She was satisfied. Sprite would have looked beautiful even if he were caked in three inches of mud, so now he just looked gorgeous.

"There, done. Come on; let's go back in and break our fast. I still want to do a few things before I leave."

"Alright." He jumped over the door again while Kagome went and put Sprite's brushes away. After leaving the stall and a very un-happy Sprite behind, they headed to the stable door. When they reached it, Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to stop. Then she heard it. Voices outside the stable doors.

A/N: Ok, see the pretty button that says "review"...? Good, now press the pretty button...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter is long, and not too exciting. It's basically laying down the plot for the story. Fututre chapters will be much more interesting. I'll be introducing Miroku and Kikyo shortly. Anja._

**Chapter 5**

She heard it. Voices outside the stable doors. They crept closer so they could hear better. She recognized Hiroshi's voice, and the other may have been Rinoko. Hiroshi was speaking.

"...We shall have to do it as soon as possible. The little twerp is something that we don't need. And now we have a perfect opportunity to go through with this."

"But sir, is it wise to do this at this time? Everything that we were hoping for is not yet in place and the men from..." Their voices faded as the two walked away, their echoing footsteps drowned out the words. Inuyasha and Kagome both waited a few minutes before they started to move and speak again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Who do you think that they were talking about?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'll bet anything it has something to do with the crown. I just hope that Hiroshi doesn't take the opportunity to rally up support while I'm gone for a rebellion."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that had been Hiroshi's planning something that would de-throne you while you're still gone. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him while your gone. I'm also going to keep a close eye on Souta, since the two were probably talking about him."

"Thank you. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Souta." Kagome opened the door to the stable and peeked out. No one was there. She gave a small sigh under her breath and opened the door. She was overcome with a sudden need for a little humor. She held the door open and swung her hand out.

"Ladies first." Before realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha stepped out into the dim light and even nodded a quick thanks. She couldn't keep her giggles in. When he realized what had just happened, he turned stopped, stunned, and glared at her as she walked by him, laughing. She stopped about a meter in front of him.

"Not funny in the least bit Kagome. Not funny at all." she smiled at him cheekily.

"What you gonna do about it?" He glared and started walking toward her, fists clenched. Being almost a year older than her, being all solid muscle, and being a head taller, he could crush her into jelly with just one hand. Knowing she could never win, she looked down to the ground.

"Sorry Inuyasha. T'was merely a jest." This time he started to laugh.

"You thought that I was going to hurt you? Your crazier than I thought!" She looked up, feeling her cheeks start to burn. She knew he would not have fought her, but knowing what he could do could make anyone back off.

"I know that." She said defensively.He was still smirking.

"Stupid wench, I'd never dream of hurting you. For one thing most of the people down here would be out to slit my throat, and second,it would mean Hiroshi would take your place one way or another, and I hate him more than anyone." By now they walking back to the house. He smiled to himself shyly, but then put on a scowl again. "I can't risk killing the Queen. All your Companions would know within seconds what had happened and would be all over me faster than you can imagine." Kagome laughed.

"Yea, I know. That's one of the advantages of being in power. All who support you will fight for you." As they approached the house, some of the windows were already illuminated with the soft light of candles.

"I guess Lady Kaede has already started to make breakfast." Inuyasha pointed out. The warm smell of bread wafted past their noses. Kagome's mouth started to water. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. This time it was Inuyasha who held the door open for her.

"Ladies first." He mimicked. She gave a small smile and stopped abruptly. She held her hand out to the open door.

"Ok Inuyasha, after you." He rolled his eyes as he pushed her in ahead of him. When the two were inside, Kagome headed for the stairs.

"Aren't you going into the kitchen?"

"No, I want to see Souta first before I break my fast," and with those words, she headed upstairs. She opened Souta's room quietly and then tiptoed over to his bed. He lay there on his side with one hand beneath his pillow and the other somewhere beneath him. She smiled to herself. He looked like he was made of porcelain, with a few dark locks of hair falling down onto his face. She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. He sighed from his dreams, and then she quietly left, just as she had come.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen. Voices drifted up to her ears, and she entered the spacious kitchen. Lady Kaede was cutting the loaf of bread, the one that she and Inuyasha had smelled outside, and Shesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, and Kohaku sat at the table sipping mugs of hot cider. Kohaku quickly jumped up and headed over to pourKagome a mug too.

"It's not fair that we can't come with you." Kohaku said. Inuyasha had after all gotten there first, so he must have told them what was going on.

"Yea, I know. As I already told Inuyasha, none of you can come with me." He nodded understandingly and handed Kagome her mug. She sat down at one of the chairs and took a small sip. The warm liquid slid down her throat. It was apple, and she could taste a little bit of cinnamon. She set it down, but kept her hands wrapped around it. Kohaku sat down too.

Lady Kaede set down a plate before each of them with two slices of bread with butter each. Steam rose up from the warm dough, and made Kagome's mouth water even more. She picked up a slice and took a bite. The soft substance melted in her mouth. Lady Kaede was a master cook, and thus why everyone called her 'Lady' Kaede. She was not Nobel born, but carried around her an air of Nobility like no one else that Kagome knew. Kagome smiled up at her and thanked her.

"Ye need not be thanking me." Was all she replied. They all started to chew.

"So tell me Kagome, what exactly are you getting out of this whole deal? Money? Jewels? Protection? Land? You've kept that in you like the greatest secret." Sesshoumaru asked.

"That's because it is a secret." She replied mysteriously, trying not to spoil the affect by laughing.

"Oh come on Kagome, just tell us! Don't you trust us?" She smiled at Inuyashe. She loved keeping them in suspense.

"Of course I trust you."

"Well...?" Even Kohaku was trying to break her now. She had wanted it to be a surprise, but she could not keep anything from these four.

"Come now child, we all want to know what it is!" Amazing. Even Lady Kaede was getting in on the action.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you, I want it to be a surprise." Now all four of them looked like three sad little puppies. They all knew that the puppy dog looks almost always worked on Kagome, so she knew she had to give in.

"Alright, alright, I give up. I'll tell you all." All of their faces lit up and they looked at her in anticipation.

"What would you say if we could live as a kingdom above ground, unnoticed at all times, with easy access to the city? Which means, real sunlight, fields, fresh air, and yet still had the ownership of this underground cave as a place to stay when we want to stay in town?" They all looked at each other. Inuyasha spoke up.

"I'd say that you'de fallen on your head." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How...is that what it is? How will that be possible? Are all our people going to be just moved above ground un-noticed, along with all their possessions, livestock and homes?" Kohaku sounded confused. They were wearing puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Yea, that is what it is. You see, what's going to happen is that the Merchant is going to give us the land surrounding the DeMyres waterfall just at the outskirts of town. What most don't know is that there is land behind the waterfall in a huge valley. It will be a whole new city, bigger than the one that we have. It will also has underground passages to all the other pouches, only they won't be able to access them unless we want them to. You see, it belonged to the Torquillian pouch hundreds of years ago, but had to be given up due to war. Now we can claim it back thought. Thus, trade will increase, and we will be able to help and receive help from our allies more speedily. This town shall remain in case we need a fast getaway. So, what do you think?"Mouths open, eyes wide, they looked like a bunch of dead fish. Kohaku was the first one to regain his 'human' form. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious ? That would be wonderful!" he exclaimed, joy spreading over his young features.

"Yes, I agree. It would be quite convenient." Shesshoumaru added.

"I can't believe my ears!" Lady Kaede looked like she was about to faint. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Now even Tibias won't have anything bad to say." She smiled again.

"I sure hope your right. You never know with that man." Kohaku and Lady Kaede beamed at her, while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had stone strait faces. _Maybe this whole trip would not be so bad after all, _she thought to herself,_ since I know it will make everyone happy. _They finished their breakfasts in much lighter moods, although the air of disappointment still clung to Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru

When they were done, Kagome thanked Lady Kaede one last time and departed the kitchen. As she walked out, Souta was just coming down the stairs in his night shirt, rubbing his eyes and still looking half asleep.

"Morning Souta." he looked at Kagome through half closed eyes and mumbled a low good morning. Kagome mussed up his thick hair and told him to get into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Kagome, are you leaving today?" he didn't move an inch to the kitchen.

"Yes, now go and eat. You'll need your strength since your gonna help run the place for the next month." He nodded soberly. She gave him a quick smile, and then nudged him gently to the kitchen. After that she headed outside.

_A/N: Ok, that's it for chapter 5. I hope it wasn't too boring. I'm not expecting many reviews for this chapter, but after this one I'm hoping for a few more hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink. Anja._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, although it's still fairly long, so no complaints! The first bit of cute fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome...hope you like this chapter. Anja._

**Chapter 6**

By ten, they had already had Ginta's funeral service, and now Kagome was getting ready to leave. She checked over Sprite's saddle bags, making sure that she had everything that she would need. Since she had made a list, she handed it over to Sesshoumaru, who took it a little reluctantly, and headed to the pouches small tavern. She entered it and headed straight to the room that she knew the Merchants messenger was occupying until her job was complete. She came to the door and entered without knocking. He was standing at the window reading over some papers. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. He had no trace of surprise on his face when he saw her.

"Well, what is it?" she took a deep breath.

"I want Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kohaku to come with me. I refuse to go alone." He looked a little taken back, but then his stare turned angry again.

"You barge in here to bother me for that? No, I already told you." Kagome clenched her fists.

"I will refuse to go if you do not allow me at least one Companion. I shall smash the ring to a thousand pieces, making you powerless against me as well as the Merchant, and you shall have to explain to him why the ring is gone!" If looks could kill...

"You play a dangerous game, but very well then. One person, that is all. Anymore when you arrive, and none of you will get back in one piece." And with that, turned his back on her and waved his hand for her to leave. She was about to try to debate two people, but she decided against it. She would probably just infuriate him.

Instead, she headed back to her own home and up to her room. She wanted to think and wash up a bit before she change into riding garments and left. She poured some water into a bowl and washed her face. After she dumped the water out her window, just barley missing Souta and Kohaku who were playing with a ball, she walked over to her chest that sat directly in front of her bed. She opened it and took out a leather wrapped package. She unfolded the soft folds and let the leather fall back into the chest. In her hands stayed a bow. It was the greatest treasure that she possessed. It was made from a very dark colored brown-red wood, etched with silver designs. On one side of the wood, the word Life was written in silver, and on the other side it had Death engraved. It had been passed down through her family for generations, so she always kept it in a safe place overnight. She strapped it to herself and headed back outside. She walked over to Sprite. There, Rin, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Koga, and Inuyasha were standing around discussing something. Her thoughts were racing, but she knew she had made the right choice. She reached them and they all looked at her.

"I have some great news!" She announced. They all still looked to her. " I just spoke to the messenger, and I can take one of you with me!" Five of the six faces lit up. Rin didn't look too thrilled, since there was a chance that Kagome may take Sesshoumaru away for the month with her. Koga spoke first.

"Who do you want to go with you?" He looked like he was going to fall on his knees and beg her to let him come. Kagome shook her head.

"I want to take one of the two girls with me." Rin's face dropped again, now thinking Kagome might take _her_ away from _Sesshoumaru_ for a month.

"Sango, you want to come with me?" Several things happened all at once. Rin's face lit up, Sango looked like she was going to faint, Koga's mouth fell open, Inuyasha looked like he was going to have a panic attack, Kagome really needed to sneeze, Kohaku grinned at Sango, andSesshoumaru, well...he just looked the same.

"Eeee, really! I'd love to!" Sango was obviously happy with Kagome's choice.

"What!" This was Inuyasha and Koga simultaneously.

"Go and pack Sango. Fill two saddle bags and change into some riding gear. I'll have another horse prepared." Sango gave another squeal as she grabbed Rin's arm and running, dragged her along. Kohaku followed them, knowing that he would have to helf carry Sango's things. Since none of the men were saying anything, Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and Koga.

"Can you go and get Sango's horse saddled up? Please? And Sesshoumaru, can you go see if Lady Kaede has our food ready?" They nodded and both went off in the direction of the stables and house. They looked really hurt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking? I mean, would you not rather have a man there for protection? What if you get attacked on the road?" Kagome looked at him and gave a soft laugh.

"Then I would feel sorry for the ones who ambushed us. You forget that we are all trained better than any swords master, save for the Daggers." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, osuwari." Kagome said, smiling with satisfaction at the yelp and thud she heard. He got up.

"What the hell was that for?" He cried out. She smiled.

"To get you to calm down and stop growling. You're not coming along." She replied. He gave a low sigh, having failed at his last chance for going with her. Kagome quickly pulled her braid up into a bun with a few pins she always carried around and put her hat over it. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Better? Now we shall have a 'man' traveling with us. That should put your fears to rest." He sighed.

"No, it's not better. You should let me go with you so I can protect you." He said, and right away realized what he had just spoked and proceeded to look away from her and blush, his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome giggled and stepped over to Inuyasha and embraced him. stiffened, and blushed harder.

"Thank you for worrying Inuyasha."She said, and stepped away. Inuyasha was looking at his feet, which were suddenly very interesting to him.

"Keh. It's not like I care if you go without me." He said. She smiled at him. He looked back up at her.

"Just promise you'll be careful and not get yourself killed, ok?" He asked gruffly. Kagome grinned even more and nodded.

"I promise." She turned around in time to see Sango bounding down the street. She had changed into a dark green gown with a slightly lighter green bodice, and was bringing along a single bag. Following her was her cat, Kilala. Kilala had been Sango's cat ever since anyone could remember. She was on of the most finicky cats Kagome had ever met. It took a lot of work to get on her good side, and not a lot to get off it. Sango arrived breathless. Kohaku came right behind her, carrying her boomerang. Sango halted and looked Kagome up and down.

"Nice! Ok, I'm ready. Can we go yet?" Kagome laughed.

"No, not yet. Your horse isn't here." Just as she finished saying that, Koga walked up to them leading a spirited dapple mare named Spur. Sango looked at Kagome.

"You were saying?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kagome?" Asked Koga as he handed Spurs reins to Sango. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Right away Koga knew what was going on and surveyed Kagome, turning slightly red as he started to laugh.

"Oops, my mistake. Sorry Kagome, I didn't recognize you." Kagome smiled.

"It's ok. I was wondering who it would be this time." Sesshoumaru chose that moment to walk up to them. He put the cloth-covered food into Kagome's saddlebags as they began to exchange good-byes. Kagome hugged everyone. She got a lot of 'be-carfuls' and good wishes, and one 'keh'.

"C'mon, saddle up. The sooner we leave the better." Sango mounted Spur and waited for Kagome to mount. Kilala jumped into one of the saddle bags on Sango's horse. Kagome mounted Sprite and urged him to turn around and put him into a walk. She turned around and waved back to everyone who was standing in the courtyard, which had grown into a small crowd. Just as she was going under the arch, she heard a small voice call out her name. She turned around to see Souta rushing toward her. He reached her quickly, being the fastest runner under ten years old in the pouch. She bent down to his outstretched arms and picked him up to sit in the saddle in front of her, his face toward hers.

"Kagome, don't leave." His little voice quivered, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Souta, don't cry. I'll be back within a month."

"That's too long Kagome."

"It's the best I can do little guy. I wish I could be back sooner, but I can't. I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Look, I promise to bring you back something nice, just like papa always did." His face brightened a little, but not nearly enough.

"I'll miss you." Kagome smiled at him and give him a hug, which was a bit difficult on a moving horse. He rode with her until they reached the exit of the cave. She then handed him down to Inuyasha, who had started to follow them for that reason.

"Watch over him for me Inuyasha."

"Keh," was the only answer she got from him, and with that she turned around and took Sango and herself up to the main road through a series of fields and paths. When they reached the road, they traveled south. They met up with a group of Daggers within the first hour.

_A/N: So, what did you think? Next chapter should be posted soon. It would be nice is people reviewd! nudge nudge see, look at the nice review button! You KNOW you want to press it. Go on, just do it! Anja._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I apologize. My other story had me tied up. I'll post two chapters now thought! Hope you like them. Anja._

**Chapter 7**

When they reached the road, they traveled south. They met up with a group of Daggers within the first hour.

"Where are the two of you headed?" one of them asked.

Kagome spoke. "Is it customary to interrogate visitors of your city?" The men looked at each other.

"Yesterday there was an open rebellion against our monarchs at the Apple Gate Fair. We must search everyone leaving the city for stolen items," the oldest one finally said.

Sango straitened her back."You dare accuse us of being thieves? I am most truly insulted by your accusations. A lady of my stature needs not steal what she wants."_ She's good_, Kagome noted. The Daggers actually looked ashamed.

"We're really sorry milady, but orders from the King are orders from the King. We must search your saddle bags." Two of the Daggers got off their horses and offered their hands to Sango. Begrudgingly she accepted them, and dismounted. Kagome hid her smirk as she dismounted by herself.

Their search was quick and not very thorough. One Dagger was more thorough then the rest, but even so they found nothing. They gave their apologies and told them to proceed. Kagome helped Sango mount, then mounted herself, and they proceeded. As they rode away, Kagome could hear the guard who had been searching thoroughly mutter something, but she didn't quite catch what it was.

When they were safely out of earshot, she turned to Sango. "My lady, I had no idea that you have such a grudge of getting off your horse so unexpectedly!" she said with mocking formality.

Sango smiled."It's all in the name of fun, is it not? I had to play my part."

Kagome laughed. "You should have been an actress rather then a thief."

Sango looked at he with a look of shock on her face. "Are you kidding? And miss all of this fun? Never for a thousand plays."

The day went by fairly quickly. Kagome had chosen a route that would take them through the city of San'Horen, a friendly city and the pouch there was one of their allies. When they arrived, it was already evening. They headed straight for the Main square. It was filled with stalls selling all kinds of wares. By now it was fairly empty, but Kagome headed to the stall that was in the south most corner. It was a stall that sold swords. Behind it was a door that led into a huge building, and that door was the only way to get into the building.

She started to browse the blades that were displayed. The man operating it was a burley man, with a coal black beard and moustache. His hair was the same colour, with a few specks of grey here and there. Kagome knew him to be Rocusho, one of the Kings guards. She had met him on her previous visit with her father eight years before, but he looked older now, and he probably would not recognize her even without the disguise. He had been very close to Kagome during their two month stay with her father, and would be welcoming of her visit. He had been ill when she had come by right after her fathers death, and so had not been able to see her then.

Rocusho looked rather bored as Kagome started to browse. She headed over to the smallest table that bore the shabbiest swords and daggers. He looked at her, but still looked rather bored. He did not know who she was, but soon would. The secret of getting into the San'Horen pouch, and many other pouches, was that after an alliance was set in place, each city gave them a sword or dagger that identified them as part of that pouch. Then they would give a coded bargaining speech. No one could buy these swords or daggers, but they served as a key to enter the San'Horen pouch city.

Dozens of people came by to shop each day, many trying to buy the shabby swords since they believed them to be less expensive, but were never sold. So, it was no wonder he did not heed more attention to Kagome than to any other noble looking over his wares.

After looking over them, she found the dagger her father had donated. She picked it up and looked it over. "How much?" She asked.

"Sorry my lord, but that dagger is not for sale."

"Why is it out here then?" she asked innocently, and one of his eyebrows rose.

"I'm saving it for it's rightful owner. He went to get his coin. He had not enough, but only for a portion."

Kagome smiled at him. "I will offer you more." Now both of his eyebrows rose.

"I cannot sell an item not belonging to me."

"Then pray say that I am it's owner. I have come with my money. I am ready to buy it."

A corner of his mouth curled up. "You look a whole lot like him," he said looking at her thoughtfully.

She glanced back down at the dagger, then at Rocusho. "Who's to say I am not?"

He tilted his head to one side and studied her. "No, you are not. You do not wear his clothes."

"Do clothes alone make a man?" she aske back. Now a small grin lit his face.

"I have other wares much finer then this one. Leave it for it's owner, and I shall show you the others at a fair price."

Kagome shrugged. "I have seen all other wares. I want none of them. This is the only one I wish to purchase."

"I cannot sell it."

"I shall buy no other," she said in a determined voice, "Unless of coarse you have something better on the inside..."

His face was lit in smile."A visitor is most welcome to view the wares of the inside." He gestured to Kagome to come behind his table to the door. Sango dismounted, and they tethered their horses to a pole next to the wall of the building. They knew someone would bring them in when no one was paying attention.

Rocusho unlocked the door and knocked three times. He held it open and let them walk in. He entered after them, and another man, much younger then himself, walked out to take his place. After the door shut and locked behind them, they noticed that they were in a small room, about a meter in width and two in length.

"You must be hungry, coming from Torquiliia. Come, let me refresh you at our inn." Rocusho said, motioning them to follow him.

"Thank you, we are most grateful," Kagome said. When they exited the door on the other side of the room, they walked out into the city. The building had a netted ceiling, one that is so well made that thirty men could stand on it and it would not break, and fine enough to let filtered sunlight in. It was almost perfectly see through from the bottom, and yet looked solid from the top. San'Horen was a very powerful and wealthy pouch.

The roads were not very busy at the late hour though. They got some curious looks, because Kagome and Sango were strangers. They reached the inn and were seated at a table near the back. After ordering ale for them all, Rocusho started to take off Sango's cloak, and started to talk.

"My name is Rocusho. What, pray tell, is your name lad? What brings you here to San'Haren?" Kagome gave a small giggle. He looked puzzled at this outburst.

Sango quickly spoke up. "My name Sango," she said with a dazzling smile.

He nodded to her. "A pleasure to meet you Lady."

Kagome spoke next. "You still do not recognized me?"

He looked confused. "Nay lad, I do not. Have we met?" Kagome gave him a smile. She took off her hat and let her hair tumble down in the long braid it was in. He stood there mouth opened.

"My name is Kagome, Queen of the Torquillian pouch just north of here. I have come here to-" she didn't even finish her sentence and she was enveloped in a huge hug from Rocusho.

"Kagome, it's great to see y'again!" He then released her to get a better look at her, and to let her breath. "Wow, how you have changed. It's been what, five years?"

Kagome laughed as they all took a seat. "No, it's already been eight."

He shook his head. "My, how time flies. It seems but as yesterday when you first came here, clutching to your dear mothers skirts, peeking around them to see what was going on." Kagome could feel her cheeks going red. "But now tell me, what brings you here to San'Horen? Surely nothing is ailing your pouch?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing ails. I am merely on a quest. I must deliver some goods overseas."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. May I inquire what it is? You seemed not to be packing much and there is only two of you. Why is the leader if the pouch required to go on such a trip herself?"

Kagome looked him in the eyes. "I am afraid that I cannot say. It is a matter that I have given an oath not to tell. I am truly sorry." He nodded again. Kagome knew he understood. Such was the case of many dealings of the pouches.

The serving girl delivered the drinks finally, stopping only momentarily to wonder why there were now two females instead of one, as there had been before. Rocusho gulped his ale down, as did Kagome and Sango. When they put their mugs down, Rocusho laughed.

"I can see that I am dealing with no common ladies. I am glad to see that you have been taught by your father." Kagome laughed, as did Sango. " But tell me, do you plan to leave tonight or do you plan to stay overnight."

"We shall rent out a room here at the inn and spend the night. We leave first thing in the morning." Kagome told him.

Rocusho looked stricken. "You jest! Surely you do not think that you would pay to stay at an inn when the king would have you as his own guest in the castle! Besides, I am sure that he would enjoy talking to you about issues at dinner. After all, it has been a while since any head official has been here." Kagome laughed, and Sango looked obviously pleased at the thought of staying in a castle overnight in a comfortable bedchamber.

Kagome nodded her head. "Very well. I should like to talk to Draid as well. You're right, it has been a while. Let us go then, so as not to miss the evening meal." Rocusho nodded with a chuckle and stood up. Kagome followed, and so did Sngo. He threw a few coins down on the table, and after helping them both into their cloaks, led the way out of the inn.

They walked through the streets quickly, not needing horses since the castle was fairly close. The castle was not really a castle, since the pouch lacked the room for a proper one, but the building was nevertheless impressive. The massive double doors were opened at one gesture from Rocusho and they all walked in. At the bottom of the main staircase stood a little man, whom Kagome recognized as Shazeer. He was a man that came from the eastern parts of the world, and was in charge of guests and hospitality of visitors. No women were allowed to work in the castle for some reason, which was linked to some ancient superstition that the people of San'Horen believed.

He walked to the three as they approached, bowing low over Kagome's hand. "Queen Kagome, it has been a long time. It is a pleasure to see you here once again. I presume you would like and audience with his Majesty?" She never ceased to be amazed at his memory and ability of recognition.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I would. Is his majesty busy at the moment, or may I go see him at once?"

"His Majesty would be happy to see you now. He is in his chambers, preparing for the meal. Today is The Feast." Kagome smiled. The Feast of each pouch occurred once a year as a celebration of the beginning of the pouch.

"Very well. Lead me to him then." He gave another bow and started to walk. Kagome followed, but not before hearing Rocusho say he had needs to depart and would see them at The Feast. She said farewell and then headed after Shazeer. Sango followed. He led them down a series of hallways, until they reached another set of fairly large double doors. He knocked and then slipped in, leaving Kagome and Sango in the hall. Within a few moments he was back, opening the door for them to enter the chamber. Both women nodded their thanks as they entered the spacious quarters.

The man in the room walked up to Kagome. Kagome gave a deep bow, and Sango gave a curtsey, since she was actually wearing a dress. "Kagome, it's great to see you once more. It's about time that you visited. What brings you here this night?"

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty," uttered Kagome as she rose from her bow. " I will admit that my visit is long overdue, however, I am distressed to say that I shall be unable to stay past tomorrow morning. All I would ask of you is a room for Sango and I to stay in for the night and a dry stable for our horses."

Draid laughed. "I can offer you more than that. You shall not refuse a seat at the high table tonight at The Feast, as well as some supplies for your journey."

Kagome smiled. "You are too kind, majesty. However, we merely started out today, thus our supplies are fully stocked. We shall not refuse a meal though."

He laughed once more. "Very well. And you need not call me 'majesty' when we are alone. Draid will do. But now, Shazeer will show you to your quarters where you may wash and clean up a bit before The Feast. I will send a servant up to you to command until you depart tomorrow."

Kagome nodded."I have one last favour to ask of you."

Draid smiled at her broadly. "Ask and it shall be yours."

"I wish to have my identity as a woman a secret for my stay here. I shall be here as Sango's brother, Kohaku." Draid nodded to this.

"As you wish." Kagome smiled and bowed at the waist again. He clasped her hand and kissed it.

"Until tonight then." He said, and with that, Kagome turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, quickly flipping her hair back under her hat, followed by Sango.

_A/N: I'm almost done the next chapter, so it should be up soon. By the way. Draid, Rocusho, and Shazeer are my creations and in now way related to the original Inuyasha. I just needed some more characters. Anja._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shazeer was waiting for them outside the room, and after he saw them come out, he bowed and said,

"Please, follow me." The two followed him down a maze of hallways and passages. They reached a door and Shazeer held it open for the two ladies. They entered. Shazeer stayed at the door.

"I shall send a servant down to see if you are in need of anything." Kagome nodded her head in thanks as Shazeer closed the door behind him.

Sango went and plopped down on the bed. "Ah, it feels good to sit on something soft after that long ride."

Kagome smiled. "Don't get too comfortable. We shall have to go soon." Then she realized that their saddle bags were still with the horses. Sango did too, for she uttered a low groan.

"I guess we shall just have to wait until a servant comes and ask him to bring them to us."

Kagome nodded. "I hope it is soon." With that she headed over to the little wash basin that stood on the vanity desk that was right across from the bed. She splashed her face with some of the cold water that was in the jug next to it. She then went and sat down on the bed, drawing off her boots and stretched out her legs. In the meantime, Sango came and sat behind her, taking Kagome's hair and began to brush it.

"How far do you plan to go tomorrow?" Sango inquired.

Kagome sighed. "I want to get through the oak forest south of here and to the town just beyond it. It will take us two days to get through the forest. Then we will reach the town. There we shall spend the night, and then keep traveling for two days till we reach the port city of Mayker. There we will see when we can get a ship to take us across the ocean to the desert land of Sianne, and then go from there."

Sango kept on brushing. "So you say it will take two weeks to get to our destination." Kagome nodded slowly, as to not have her hair pulled out. As Sango finished braiding her hair and hiding it under Kagome's hat, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Kagome. The door creaked open and in entered a young man, about eighteen or nineteen, with black hair that was tied back in a small ponytail. He bowed his head.

"My lady and lord, I have brought you your belongings. I thought you may need them for tonight's festivities." Kagome smiled at Sango and nodded her head. Sango immediately jumped off the bed and quickly moved to the door. She put her hand beneath his chin and lifted his head up to be at eye level with her.

"We thank you." She said sweetly. "What is your name?"

A light blush crossed his cheeks. Kagome could see that his eyes were blue. They had a kind look. "Miroku, my lady," he said. He then quickly turned around and picked up the saddle bags that were laying on the ground behind him. Kagome's eyebrows rose. _Impressive. _She knew them to be heavy, and yet he lifted them as if they were pillows.

Suddenly, Sango gave a soft cry. She quickly grabbed her saddle bag from the man, and after laying it down gently on the bed, opened the top to allow Kilala out. However, the bag contained no Kilala. Sango gave an angry hiss.

"Who handled these bags?" She asked, giving a venomous stare in the direction of the window.

"Only I. If you are looking for the cat that was closed in there, she jumped out when I was grooming the horses. She is down in the kitchen, drinking a bowl of milk. I hope you don't mind that I did not bring her up, but she would not let me touch her." Sango's anger melted away, and was replaced with sudden relief.

"Where is the kitchen?" She asked in sugary voice. His face brightened, now that Sango was not peeved at him. "I'll show you if you wish." He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kagome smiled to herself. Sango nodded readily in agreement.

"Only give me a minute to wash my hands. Please wait outside the door." Miroku bowed his head as he back out the door, closing it behind him.

Sango walked over to the small basin and splashed some water onto her face.

"Yes Sango, get all the dust off your face so that he can admire your beauty," Kadome teased.

Sango blushed as she quickly wiped her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, making Kagome laugh.

"He is handsome," she said, and chuckled to herself as Sango stared at her wide-eyed. Kagome smiled at her. "Go snatch him up before I do." After giving a small shy smile, Sango bounded out of the door, nearly slamming it behind her.

Kagome uttered a long sigh as she stretched out on the bed. She thought of home, of Souta, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, and Rin. Inuyasha was probable teaching Souta to duel, while Rin was standing at the sidelines yelling at him to be careful while Kohaku and Sesshoumaru sat off to the side laughing at the whole scenario. Well, Kohaku would be laughing. Sesshy would just be sitting there, watching.

She wanted to see them, but it was nice to have a small moment alone to herself. Slowly she got up and walked to the saddle bags that had been placed next to the door. She picked them up and placed them on the vanity desk beside the bowl and pitcher. She then took out a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest with deep green embroidery. She took off her riding shirt and vest, followed by the pants, and then realized that Sango was not there to help her put on the corset that flattened her chest, so as that no one could tell that she was a women. She had not needed it before, because her clothing had been very loose. Her good clothing was however tighter, and any curves would be visible.

_No matter,_ she thought with a sigh. She had prepared for such a situation. She had brought along of few feet of fabric that she could wrap around herself. It was hard to get the cloth tight enough, and it made her look like she had a swollen chest, but under the vest it would look better. When she was done, Kagome slipped on the pants and shirt, followed by the vest. She put her hair back under her hat and then surveyed her work in the mirror. She was satisfied.

Kagome was just slipping on her boots when the door swung open and Sango bounded, in carrying Kilala. Sango jumped onto the bed and nestled Kilala into the soft pillows. She then bounced off the bed and took a look at Kagome.

"How in the world did you get into the corset all by yourself?" Sango asked, her head tilted and a confused look on her face. Kagome pulled a corner of the cloth out from under the shirt for Sango to see.

Sango scrunched up her nose. "Cheat," she remarked, and Kagome laughed.

"Now at least you can get yourself all prettied up," Kagome replied. Sango laughed and went over to her own saddle bags. She pulled out a pale green dress that she lay down on the bed. Kagome went over to the window and looked out. "So, where's strong, dark, and handsome?" Kagome asked.

Sango was in the process of pulling her riding skirt over and off her head, so the answer was rather muffled. "He'll be here. He just stopped to talk to someone and said he would be up right away." Kagome sighed. As she looked over the courtyard she could see people starting to arrive for the festivities. Ladies dressed in colorful gowns, men wearing their best. The stable boys had their hands full, taking horses away from the arrivals and leading them to the stables.

Kagome turned away from the window to look at Sango. Sango was just pulling the gown over her head. She already had a corset on from her riding dress, so she needed no help. Pale green was her best color.

Sango spun around. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Perfect," Kagome replied. She went over to Sango who was standing now in front of the mirror, straightening out the neckline so that it would come as low as possible.

"Don't want Miroku's eyes wandering to any other maiden, now do we?" Sango asked in a low voice. Kagome shook her head, giggling. Sango wore a gold chain around her neck with the crest of Torquillia as it's pendant.

Kagome rummaged through her box until she found two little gold hair clips. She placed them into Sango's dark hair on either side of her face. "There. Ready." Sango smiled at her friend. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Sango jumped a little at the unexpected sound, but quickly y regained herself.

"Enter." Kagome called out. The door creaked open and in stepped Miroku.

"My lord and lady, the dinner is about to-" He stopped mid-sentence, catching a first glimpse of Sango. "Umm...d-dinner is about to start. Sh-shall I ecsort...I mean, escort you to the hining doll...uhh, dining hall?" Kagome had to turn away to hide her face. She had to do everything in her power to not burst out laughing.

Sango kept her cool gaze though, although her face turned slightly pink and she seemed to gain three inches. "Yes, that would be good. Come brother, shall we go?"

Kagome turned around and smiled at Sango and then at Miroku. "Yes, let us go. Come sister dear." Kagome extended her arm which Sango accepted. Miroku's shoulders sagged a little when he saw this, but held the door open for them. They walked out and Miroku followed, shutting the door. He then quickly trotted in front of them as to lead the way.

They walked down more series of halls and corridors. Soon they could hear music and cheerful talking and laughing. They soon rounded a corner that lead into a huge room lined with tables. People were sitting and conversing. At the far end of the room sat Draid at the high table, between his wife and daughter. His little girl Hitomi was only six. As they entered, Draid saw them and called for them to join him at the table.

"Kohaku, Sango, come and sit." They walked to the table and took a seat to the left of Hitomi. Kagome sat right next to her. Hitome looked extremely bored. She merely gazed down onto the table. In her hands, she clutched a small stuffed rabbit.

"Your bunny looks like it's just as sad as you." Kagome said to the little girl.

The little girl looked up at her with her big brown eyes. "I'm not sad. Just a little bored. Mommy said the lady with the pretty voice will come soon. She will sing."

Kagome smiled down at her. "Ah yes. I'm sure that will be much fun. Do you have any preferred songs?"

Hitomi nodded and a smile lit the young face. "Uh-huh. Lot's of 'em. My favorite one's the one with the pretty fairy princess that falls in love with the prince from a distant land."

Kagome laughed. "Would you like to be that fairy princess?"

Hitome nodded again, looking happy that she had someone to talk to. "Yup. That would be fun. Did you know I have a drop a fairy blood in me? Or at least, I imagine I do!"

Kagome looked at her as if she were appraising her. "Really? No wonder you look so pretty!" Hitomi. had a streak of blush run across her cheeks.

"Thank you. All I need to do is find a prince from a far away land." _My brother lives far off and is a prince,_ Kagome thought to herself. _They would be so cute together_! She let the thought drift out of her head as the food was brought in.

The evening was fun, but Kagome wanted to retire early, so she excused herself to the King at a fairly early hour.

"Leaving so soon? Very well, as you wish. Come see me before you leave in the morning however," Draid said as she was leaving. Kagome nodded in agreement and with that she left the room. Sango had decided to stay behind for a while longer, since she was the centre of attention of nearly all the young gents in the hall.

Kagome walked down the halls and soon reached her room. She opened the door and slipped in. She had just taken off her vest when there was a soft knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. In front of her stood Hitomi, looking up at her with her eyes.

"I saw you leaving. I asked daddy if I could come after you. Is that ok?" She looked worried that Kagome might get mad at her.

Kagome smiled. "No, I don't mind. Come on in, my princess." She bowed her head and swept her hand into the room. Hitomi looked pleased that she was being treated as a princess rather then a little child. She walked over to the bed and sat herself down on the edge. She looked up at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome came over to her and sat on the bed. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" she asked. Hitomi nodded her head, and climbed further onto the bed to the pillows. Kilala was still sleeping there, and woke up when Hitomi discovered her.

"Is this your kitty?" She asked, and started to pet Kilala softly across the back. Kilala started to purr.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's my sisters cat. I'm amazed that she is not having a panic attack that someone she doesn't know is touching her." Hitomi settled herself into the pillows with a soft smile on her face. Kagome came and sat beside her and put her arm around Hitomi. The girl snuggled in closer and leaned against Kagome.

Kagome started to tell a story of a man who was a traveler, and how he was poor, but thanks to the help of friends, gained an immense fortune. When she was done, Hitomi looked at her.

"Can you tell me another?" Kagome smiled down at her. She told her of a girl who often disguised herself as a man for the purpose of helping others and keeping herself safe. It ended with the girl showing her true identity to everyone.

Hitomi sighed and looked at Kagome again. "When will you show everyone who you really are?" she asked.

Kagome sucked in her breath. "What do you mean little one?"

Hitomi smiled. "I know you're a girl. You're too pretty to be a man. Besides, you have soft hands." Kagome laughed.

"A man can have soft hands as well." She said. Hitomi smiled.

"I know. But daddy said I could go after you. He would never let me go with a man that I didn't know."

Kagome nodded her head, and then looked seriously at Hitomi. "You cannot tell anyone though. Understand? No one can know." Hitiomi nodded, obviously liking the thought of having a secret.

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied, using her regular voice.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." After that Kagome told Hitomi one last story and then sent her off to bed. Hitomi ran out the door happily, still dragging her bunny behind. Kagome let out a slow sigh. She got undressed and then crawled into bed, savoring the feel of the soft sheets against her skin. Soon, she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………….

_A/N: Ahhhh, another chapter done! Nest one should be up very soon. I'm glad that the people who are reading this and actually reviewing are enjoying it, it makes it so much more fun to write! Anja._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yay, yet another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Anja_

**Chapter Nine**

Slowly she forced her eyes open. Actually, Kilala started to lick Kagome's eyes, so she had no choice but to open them.

"Thanks for the wake up Kilala," she sputtered, now that the feline was licking at her lips. She pushed the cat off her chest and wiped her face off. As she sat up in bed, she looked to the door. It was open, and a figure dressed in pale green was just shutting the door behind her. Kagome cleared her throat loudly.

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin. She gave a shriek. "What are you trying to do, scare me half to death!"

Kagome just smiled. "So where have you been until now?"

Sango looked to the floor and smiled. "Umm...at the festivities?"

Kagome looked at her hard. "Try again."

Sango came and sat on the bed. "Oh shush you. I haven't been gone that long." She still had a grin on her face.

"Uh-huh. That's why it's already dawn, right? So, who was it?" Kagome wanted to know.

Sango gave an evil grin. "Some pretty boy named Ruar. He caught my fancy last night when he gave me this." And with that she held out her hand displaying a large emerald ring.

Kagome gave a whistle. "Impressive. Who is he, if he can afford to give such gifts to anyone?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. He was not from around here though. I think he told me he's from the city across the river."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "The city of romance, eh? Did he live up to it?" she asked.

"Is grass green?" Sango answered mischievously . Kagome laughed. She then slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed, with Sango helping her get into her corset this time.

Sango just got changed into some riding clothes. They then packed their saddle bags. Sango went off to the kitchen to fetch some food while Kagome went to wash her face. She was stopped when she heard a knock on the door .

"Come in." She called.

In stepped Miroku. He bowed and then closed the door behind him. "I came to see if you need any assistance."

Kagome nodded. "The saddle bags, I could use some help with them, and you looked like you could handle them rather nicely yesterday. I'm not going yet though." Mirokunodded. Kaogme pointed to the bed. "Sit" she instructed. He obeyed.

"You like my sister, don't you," she stated bluntly.

His face started to turn a bright shade of red. "Umm...why do you ask?"

Kagome chuckled. "Sango is my sister, isn't she? It' s my job to protect her, and to snoop into the lives of others if it involves her."

Now Miroku's ears started to go red. "Well, umm, she is very pretty, and, umm, attractive, but I don't know her well, I mean, she probably has a great personality and all, but umm, well..."

Kagome gave a laugh. "Calm down. Your acting as if the answer you give will take or spare you your life."

Miroku looked to the ground. "Yes, I would like to get to know her better." Kagome nodded.

"Perfect. That's all I wanted to know. Now tell me, would you like to join us on our quest? We could use the company, and it would be worth your while." His head shot up.

"Really? You want me to come with you? I ...I would be honoured, my lord."

Kagome put her hand up. "No formalities please. Call me Kohaku. Everyone else seems to." Miroku laughed. It was a good natured laugh. He stood up.

"I shall go and pack. Wait, first I must go and talk to His Majesty."

Kagome shook her head and held up her hand. "Let me take care of Draid. I must go and talk to him anyhow." Miroku had a look of pure joy as he bounded out of the room, once again carrying the saddle bags as if they were filled with feathers.

Kagome laughed. She then too walked out of the door, and went to Draid's quarters. When she reached them, she saw Shazeer standing outside the doors.

"Is His Majesty in the chambers?" she asked.

"Yes my lord. He has been expecting you." He then opened the doors and let Kagome enter. Draid was sitting in front of a cheerful fire, holding Hitomi in his lap, no signs of weariness from the previous long night on his face.

"Ah Kagome, good of you to come. You will be leaving now, as you told me. You must come back soon, however. Bring Souta too. He and Hitomi could have a lot of fun together."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I will Draid. Thank you for the kind offer. I have two more favours to ask of you before I leave."

"Ask and it shall be yours. What do you desire? An escort, maps, or perhaps some coin?"

Kagome shook her head at these suggestions. "Thank you, but no, although the escort is the closest thing. I would ask for you to consider selling me one of your servants. He has proven himself to be of use to me, and I shall give you a fair price for him."

Draid laughed. "Ask for any servant and he shall be yours. No payment necessary. Was it not I who

offered you money?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes indeed. But anyhow, I want the manservant Miroku."

Draid chuckled as he nodded his head. "Done. I thought you might like him. That's why I assigned him to you." Kagome smiled, a light blush crossing her cheeks. Then he continued. " And the other request?"

" I don't know what is going back at home, but if things were to get bad, could I send Souta here until I return? It would be a three week period at the most." Draid nodded slowly, knowing the present political situation at the Torquillian pouch.

Kagome bowed. "I thank you once more for your hospitality and kindness to me. I will repay you one day, and you always are welcome in Torquiliia."

Draid looked at her, a tender smile on his face. "You need not repay me. It is I who is repaying a debt I owed your father. But good speed on your journey, and return safely." Kagome bowed once more and after winking at Hitomi, who could not keep her eyes off Kagome, exited the room.

Kagome soon reached her room once more. She entered and found Sango sitting at the window with Nina on her lap looking to the courtyard below.

"Miroku took our saddlebags down already. He looked very excited. Do you know why?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave Sango a smile. "He is ours now."

Sango had a very puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean, 'ours' ?"

"He was just given to us by Draid. He will journey with us." Sango looked at Kagome with disbelief. She looked like she was going to collapse. Uttering a quick squeal of joy, she started to bounce up and down with Kilala still in her arms. Kilala gave a yowl and Sango stopped her bouncing very abruptly.

"Does Miroku know yet?" Sango asked.

"Sort of. I haven't told him that it's final yet."

Sango giggled "This is going to be so much more fun now," she then paused. "Wait, we weren't allowed to take anyone with us from from our own pouch. Why is it ok for us to bring Miroku with us?"

Kagome gave a sly smile. "The Messanger would have known right away if we had more people with us when we left. However, he cannot know we have another person joining us now, and once we're across the ocean, you an I will go and see the Merchant alone, then return with Miroku." Sango nodded in understanding.

Kagome looked out the window, and then back at Sango. "Come on, lets go down to the horses and get started. The sun is nearly up." They walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind them. Soon they reached the courtyard, where Miroku stood with Sprite, Spur and another bronze coloured stallion.

Kagome went strait to him. "It's final. You're coming with us."

He nodded. "I know, I got news of it just a few moments ago. Thank you." He said and shook Kagome's hand. She smiled at him. Now she just had to decide when she was going to tell him that she was really a girl.

She watched as he helped Sango mount Spur, and then Kagome mounted her own horse. As Miroku swung himself up into the saddle, Kagome could see the glow of excitement around him.

And so, they set out. They took the horses to the back of the city where a secret door was. It could only be seen and accessed from the inside, and it spat out the travelers just outside the city walls.

They traveled for five hours before they reached the oak forest Kagome had anticipated.They began their quest through the forest in light moods. Miroku softly sang some old San Horen songs that made riding so much more enjoyable.

At about four they stopped near a river to have a late lunch. As they sat, they talked about their journey. Kagome explained it in detail to him, so that he would know what to expect. As they finished their meal they stood up. Sango seemed to be edgy.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Miroku. "Are you that eager to keep moving?" He asked mockingly. Sango hissed with displeasure at the jest.

"Yes, if you want to know... you really didn't hear that sound?"Sango turned to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her, straining her ears for any sound. "Now that you mention it, yeah... But what could it-" Kagome was cut off by a high pitched screech. Sango yowled and fell to the ground holding her ears. The sound grew until all were lost in it's intensity. A black shadow dropped onto Miroku and he seemed to be enveloped by the darkness. A lock of black hair curled onto the ground as the struggle diminished. The sound stopped abruptly and only the gasps of Sango were herd as she struggled to her feet, holding her head.

"Are you all right?" Asked Kagom, but she never got an answer. Sango was speechless as she pointed at the figure that hunched over Miroku. Kagome found herself gawking at the figure as it looked for something at Miroku's chest.

The figure stood, and turned around as it pulled back it's hood to reveal a fair maid with long, strait balck hair pulled back with a tie. Her brown eyes glitterd with what seemd like evil and coldness. The maid wore all black under a long cape that looked like it was made of darkness itself. She stood as if she were expecting them to do something. After a moment, she shrugged and turned to leave, stepping over Miroku.

_A/N: Oooooo, somewhat of a cliffie, although I'm sure most of you know who the new person is. But what does she want? Anyhow, you know the routine, review, and wait patiently for the next chapter. Anja. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ooo, two chapters at once! Ahh well, I couldn't keep you hanging. Anja._

**Chapter 10**

"Are you all right?" Asked Kagom, but she never got an answer. Sango was speechless as she pointed at the figure that hunched over Miroku. Kagome found herself gawking at the figure as it looked for something at Miroku's chest.

The figure stood, and turned around as it pulled back it's hood to reveal a fair maid with long, strait balck hair pulled back with a tie. Her brown eyes glitterd with what seemd like evil and coldness. The maid wore all black under a long cape that looked like it was made of darkness itself. She stood as if she were expecting them to do something. After a moment, she shrugged and turned to leave, stepping over Miroku.

"Wait!" Cried Kagome. "What did you do!"

The maid didn't even stop, but merely said over her shoulder "Nothing. He will be fine in an hour or so at most."

Sango, who's ears were still ringing, threw herself in a desperate attack at the exiting girl. The maiden simply sidestepped and Sango flopped onto the ground. Picking up her 'attacker', the maiden introduced herself.

"I am Kikyo. Daughter of Kahashi, son of Nadashenko, High Queen of this forest. Pleased to make your acquaintance. May I ask whom I have the pleasure of dropping in on?" Kikyo asked with a cheeky smile.

Sango's face turned pale. "Dropping in on? YOU NEARLY KILLED MIROKU!" she shrieked at the newcomer.

"There is one thing I can't tolerate and it's rudeness. Look _princess_, I said he would be fine." Kagome grabbed Sango by the shoulders.

"Calm down." Then she looked to Kikyo. "Sango, go to the river and get some water for Miroku," she instructed while watching the forest maiden. Sango did as she was told. Kagome began talking again. "So, mistress Kikyo, why did you 'drop in on us'? We carry nothing of great value. We merely pass through the forest."

Her cool gaze swept over Kagome, causing her to shiver. "I was looking for something that I thought your handsome friend possessed. However, I see I was mistaken. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience."

Kagome smiled. "It could have been worse. You could have killed him." She then gave a deep sigh. "An hour or two you say? Well, I guess we shall just have to wait it out then."

Sango was then returning with a flask of water, keeping her eyes fixed on Kikyo in a stony glare. Kagome gave a deep sigh as she started to walk over to Miroku. She put his arm around her shoulders and lifted him up into a standing position. She then brought him to where their fire had been and lay him down on his cape that was still laying on the ground. He mumbled something, but she didn't catch what it was. She then took off her own cape and lay it over top of him.

When she looked up, she saw the forest maiden putting some wood onto the place where the fire had been previously. Kagome gave her a curious glance. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the least I can do," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded, and looked back to Miroku. Sango came over and put a wet cloth on his forehead, never once taking her eyes off Kikyo. Kikyo saw this and gave and exasperate sigh.

"Must you keep looking at me as if it were you who were lying in Miroku's place? I'm trying to help you out, _Princess_, and you're not exactly making it easy."

Sango started to shriek. "Stop calling me Princess! My name is 'Sango'!That is how you will refer to me!"

"Ok,_ Princess_." A smirk lay across Kikyo' face. Sango gave a hiss. Kagome laughed at this, but then turned serious when Sango hissed.

"Knock it off you two. We don't need swords and daggers coming into action here."

Kikyo turned her attention back to Kagome. "Fine, pretty boy. I'll just use this then!" As she took out a bow from the folds of her cloak. Sango turned slightly pale, but nevertheless picked up a stone from the ground and took her little leather slingshot from the belt on her side. She could not use a bow and arrow, but with a slingshot, she could hit anything, and since Hiraikotsu was out of her reach, stones were good enough.

Kagome shook her head. "No more pain." She ordered. Kikyo actually looked disappointed as she slipped the bow back into her cloak. Sango took the stone that was in her hand and threw it into the river behind them. It landed with a soft splash.

Kikyo then went back to the little pile of wood she had stacked up. She took out two stones and hit them together, and a small spark jumped from the center, igniting the timber. Kagome took a small kettle from one of the saddle bags, filled it with the water Sango had brought, and placed it over the fire. They all sat around it now, except Miroku, who was still unconscious, and thus was laying beside it.

"So, why exactly are you coming through these parts?" Inquired Kikyo.

"We are here on a business trip. We must go overseas from the town of Mayker." Kagome replied.

Kikyo pondered over this. "A servant, a girl with shrieking vocal cords and a male escort on a business expedition? That doesn't seem like much to me. If you had been attacked by someone other than me, you may have very well been killed."

Kagome shook her head. "You posed no serious threat to us."

Kikyo laughed. "You could not have known that."

"On the contrary, yes we could have," Kagome replied. Kikyo shook her head.

"Oh yes? How?" Kagome gave a small smile. _Because two of us are among the best fighters on the planet, having been trained by the most lethal man ever to have lived, plus my ability to sense if someone poses a threat to us, _Kagome thought, but did not say so.

"My secret. Anyway, let me ask you a question. Why Miroku? He is the least likely to be carrying anything of value."

Kikyo laughed. "I saw the vial around his neck and I though it would be of value to me." Kagome nodded, satisfied with the answer for now.

Now Kikyo started to ask the questions again. "Where do you come form? Never have I seen you in these parts before."

Kagome looked in the direction they were travelling from. "We come from the city of Torquillia, just a day and half ride north of here."

"What is your name? You have not yet told me it."

"My name is Kohaku. I am the eldest son of my father." Kikyo shifted her head to the side, choosing to ignore Kagome's omission of her fathers name.

The water boiled, and Kagome made some tea. She gave a cup each to Sango and Kikyo, and took one for herself.

Kikyo kept her gaze on her tea, but addressed Sango."So_ Princess_, how about yourself? What's your story?"

Sango glared. "My name is Sango. I come from the city of Torquillia as well. Kohaku is my brother," Sango paused as Kilala crept up from her hunt. "This is Kilala," she continued. "She's my cat. I never go anywhere without her."

Kagome looked to the two and then stood up. "How does stew sound to you two for dinner? I want to get started so it's ready before darkness." Sango nodded in agreement, but Kikyo sat still.

"Do what you like. I eat alone," she replied cooly,and with that she got up and started to walk in the direction of the trees.

"Will you come back?" Kagome asked her.

Kikyo stopped, turned her head, and before leaving said, "I don't know. Perhaps. If I feel like it. See you later _Princess,_." and with that she was gone.

Sango gave a hiss as she picked up a stone and using her slingshot, sent it into the trees, all in the matter of a brief second. Both heard the sharp rock hit a tree. Then came Kikyo's voice.

"Missed Princess! I suggest you work on that!" Sango's face twisted into a sneer and she gave a very angry growl. She then started to pick up one stone after another and hurled them into the forest, in the hopes that one may hit it's target. Kagome let Sango vent out her frustration, and went back to Miroku.

She sat down beside him and looked into the fire. The flames danced up toward her. She was very tiered, and had a lot of thinking to do. She sat and stared deep into the center of the fire, and concentrated. Suddenly, the dancing flames took the shapes of figures. She shook her head and looked harder, and slowly the figures took on faces. She saw Inuyasha and Kohaku playing ball with Souta. They were in a room, and Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorframe, hand on his sword hilt. Then she saw Rin walk into the whole scenario. She was carrying a tray with goblets and with what looked like, plates of food. She set them down on a small table. A frown of worry was on her face. Why?_ Someone's coming_. This was Sesshoumaru. Kagome sensed his grip on the sword hilt tighten and him straighten up. What was going on? Just then, the whole scene was gone, shaking into nothing.

Kagome shot her head up, and found Sango standing next to her, shaking her shoulder softly. "You started to doze. I didn't want you to fall into the fire. You ok?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just got lost in thought and I must have dozed off. I had the strangest dream though. Hey, I thought you were still aiming for that wood maiden!"

Sango shook her head at the comment. "I've given up on that. She must be gone by now, so there's really no point in wasting my energy." She paused. " And besides, Kilala was getting mad at me. So, you want to start on that stew you promised?" She put a lot of eagerness into theat last part about the stew.

Kagome laughed as she stood up. "Sure. Just go fill the pot with water and put it above the fire. Go find some of those wild potatoes and carrots we saw growing around here. I'll take care of the rest." Sango nodded.

Kagome took up the small bow and arrow that she had strapped to her back, and went in search of small prey. Within about an hour, a nice rabbit stew was simmering above the fire. The sun then started to go down.

Sango looked to Miroku. "I'm worried. It's been two hours already and he's still knocked out."

"Don't worry. He should come to soon. And if not, I'll hunt down Kikyo and make her talk till she tells us how to fix him. Here, have some stew," Kagome said and handed Sango a steaming bowl of stew, which Sango accepted readily. She dug in, slurping loudly as she ate since the stew was still hot.

Kagome picked at her bowl half-heartedly. She was worried about Miroku too, but saying so would make Sango go into a hysterical attack. She looked over to him. He looked so peaceful... she looked back over to Sango who was getting up, her bowl already empty.

"I'm going to go take a dip in the river. It's so hot here in the forest!" she said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sango walked to the river, and Kagome could soon hear her splashing in the water. Kagome put her bowl down beside her and sat back, looking into the fire. She wanted to write in her diary for a while, but then she heard a soft groan beside her. Her eyes immediately shot in the direction of Miroku. He was just trying to sit up, and was rubbing his head.

_A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, except that I had fun writing Kikyo's character. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be...amusing! The best one yet, or so I think. Anyway, until later! Anja._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, welcome back to the world of the living!" Kagome said as Miroku rubbed his head.

He groaned again. "What the heck happened? I feel like I got run over by a coach." Kagome smiled and handed him a flask of red wine. He took a long gulp, and then sat up properly.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" She asked him. He rubbed his head again.

"A high pitched scream and Sango falling to the ground. Then something landed on me, but after that...I remember nothing." Kagome handed him a bowl of stew.

Suddenly Miroku's head shot up."Oh my god, is Sango alright!" He started to look frantically around.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Would I be sitting here so calmly if she wasn't?" She said, and shook her head. "She's bathing in the river. Apparently it was too hot for her here." Miroku nodded his head as he gulped down the stew, not even bothering with a spoon. When he was done, he filled the bowl once more.She noticed him eyeing the path to the river, but made no attempt to get up and walk down the ever so tempting path.

"So, what did happen?" He finally asked.

Kagome smiled. "We had a visitor drop in on us. Unfortunately, she picked you to land on. She was apparently looking for something, but didn't find it. How does your head feel?"

"A little sore, but better since I ate the stew. It's good." He looked down at his bowl, studying the contents.

"Thanks." Kagome said cheerfully, a smile on her face.

Miroku looked at her with a look of surprise."You made it? I though Sango would have, being that she is the only girl around here." Kagome's eyebrow rose, but she said nothing. In response to her silence, he kept on talking. "How long was I out for?"

Kagome shrugged. "A little over two hours. As predicted."

He looked up from his bowl. "You say a girl dropped on me?"

Kagome nodded her head. "A local wood maiden. Her grandmother is the Queen of these woods. It's a huge forest, so I'm not surprised it has a community in it." Then she laughed. "I sure wouldn't have minded her landing on me though." Kagome said, trying to appear 'guyish'.

Miroku laughed."That beautiful, huh?" he said with a lecherous grin.

Kagome nodded. "Oh yes, quite."

Just then, Sango could be heard coming up the path from the river, fortunately fully dressed. Her hair was drenched, and she looked extremely happy when she saw Miroku sitting up, eating.

"Your awake!" She exclaimed, and bounded over to sit beside him, giving him a quick hug.

Kagome shook her head as she slowly got up. "Well, now that you're out, I think I'll go for a small swim. Sango, look out for him that no more maids fall on top of him."

Sango nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect him," she said, and with that, Kagome disappeared down the path, being satisfied that Miroku was still paying a great amount of attention to his stew and Sango.

Kagome reached the bank of the river and veered off to the right slightly, where the river came into a little pool that looked deep enough to swim in. She stripped and stepped into the cool water. The bottom was sandy, and one could see right to the bottom in broad daylight. She Shivered as the water reached her lower thighs. The she just jumped in, letting the water give her a shock. Kagome started to swim to the far end of the pool.

There came a loud crack in the air, the sound of skin agains skin, and Kagome could have sworn she heard Sango yell, 'pervert!'

Following that, Kagome heard footsteps coming toward her. Trusting Sango had made sure Miroku would not go after her, she knew it was Sango herself. She looked back to the bank of the river, but could not see who it was in the darkness. The figure stepped into the water and started to swim too_. Why on earth is Sango getting into the water again and not guarding Miorku?_ Kagome thought, and then she heard it.

"I thought I might as well join you." Miroku's voice was loud and clear in the quiet night. Kagome gave a low groan. _Why, Sango, why? Are you trying to destroy me? _

"Kohaku, can you hear me?" Miroku called into the darkness.

Kagome scrunched up her face and let herself sink low enough so that only her head showed."Yeah, I heard you. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to have a swim and talk."

"Really." Kagome muttered to herself under her breath, and then said so he could hear, "Talk about what?" He swam closer until she could se his face in detail. She could touch bottom, so she just stood there with her arms across her chest, hoping her hair was floating behind her, and not in front..

"Anything I guess." Moment of silence. He spoke again. "I hope you don't mind me being here, that you wanted to be alone."

Kagome grinned, although it was a slightly forced grin. "No, no, not at all. I don't mind the company." Kagome tried to sound sincere.

Miroku gave a sigh of reliefe. "Great. I'd feel really bad if you did, after all you've done for me."

Kagome smiled in the dark. "Think nothing of it. Believe me, it was Sango that made me make the decision."

"Really? How so?"

"Have you honestly not noticed the way she looks at you?" Kagome could see Miroku smile.

"Umm, sort of. I mean, not that I stare at her all the time or anything."

Kagome gave a chuckle. "Do you think I haven't noticed how you both look at each other? I'm not exactly stupid y'know."

Miroku laughed. "I kind of assumed that. Do you mind?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. If I minded, do you think you would be here? No my friend, my sister is old enough to know and do what she wants. I'm just there to make sure she doesn't mess up her life for good. You seem like a good guy."

Now Miroku gave a small chuckle. "Never judge people before you know them."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Watch it. I may just take that advice to heart."

Miroku laughed. "I only jest. I would never dishonour your sister." This time it was Kagome who laughed.

"Oh, and so that slap I heard earlier was just an accident, right?" Kagome presumed that if it were not dark out, she would see Miroku blushing. But then again if it was light out, they may be on a slightly different subject.

Kagome started to shiver in the cold water. "Well, I think I'll get out now."

Miroku nodded. "I should get out too."

"NO! I mean, no, don't let me spoil your fun. Go ahead and swim around for a while more." Kagome said, breathing heavily and waving her hands above the surface of the water for emphasis.

Miroku chuckled. "No. I will soon freeze in here if I stay too much longer." They started to swim back to shore. _There's a few things he's bound to notice, _Kagome thought to herself. Then she got an idea. As they were nearing shore, she gave a moan that he could hear.

"Oh no, my ring! It must have fallen off in the deep end. I'm going to go back to search for it. You go on back to Cam and I'll be right there." Miroku paused.

"I can help you search."

"No, no!" Kagome said, starting to feel more panic rising in her chest, "I know approximately where it must have fallen off, and I know what it looks like. You go on up." She saw him hesitate, and then shrug his shoulders and continue on to shore. Kagome watched him get out of the water. Then she turned around and swam back out to the deep end of the pool and dove bellow the water. She swam about for a few moments, then came back up. Miroku was still standing at the shore, although now fully dressed.

"Found it!" she called to him, and then started to swim back to shore. When she got near, she said, "Go tell Sango to boil some water for tea so we have something to warm up with."

"Sure," he replied, and with that, he walked off in the direction of the fire. As he turned the corner into the bush, Kagome quickly darted out of the water and put on her clothing and hair back under her hat. Then she walked back as well. When she reached the fire, she saw Miroku sitting by the fire, and Sango just taking the kettle to go fill it in the river. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kagome.

Sango gave a small smile. "Enjoy your swim?" She asked.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Yes, it was quite different. Here, let me come with you to get the water. I need to move around a bit to warm up." They walked together to the river. "Why did you let him follow me?" She asked in an urgent whisper.

Sango looked embarrassed, but nevertheless had a grin on her face. "He said he wanted a swim. At first I forgot the whole secret, and then I didn't know how to explain to him that he shouldn't go."

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "Sango, you're a girl...he's a guy...I'm sure you could have found a way to explain it to him. Like that fear of darkness you sometimes acquire at all those inconvenient times!" By then they were almost back at the fire.

Sango gave one last comment. "Hey, at least I made the swim less 'boring' for you!" Kagome glared at her as they emerged in the clearing.

Miroku was laying down some of the blankets from the saddlebags to make bed. Both girls went to help him. When they were done, they decided to go strait to sleep. The fire had died down to embers, so there was no risk the forest may catch on fire. Sango was very insistent on sleeping in the middle. Kagome tried to convince her otherwise, when one of Sango's sudden fear-of-the-dark attacks came on. In the end they re-arranged the bed so that one side was directly beside the fire, so Sango would be protected by the fire on one side, and Kagome on the other, Kagome now being in the middle.

"What about you? You're a girl too y'know." Sango whispered to Kagome when Miroku wasn't too close.

"True, but he doesn't know that," Kagome replied sweetly. Sango gave a small growl, but gave no further protests. Finally they all lay down beneath a blanket. Sango fell asleep quickly, for she was soon cuddling up to Kagome. Miroku's breathing became deep too rather quickly, which left Kagome alone awake in the dark. She could feel Miroku's body heat beside her, and Sango's _body_ right next to her.

She lay there silently, not moving. Then she heard a soft crunch of leaves being stepped on. She shot up and looked over to the fire. A figure was hunched over near the dying embers on the other side. Kikyo's face was illuminated by the soft glow. A flame seemed to dance in her eyes as she looked down at the leaf-wrapped package she had on the ground in front of her. Kagome got a little worried when the girl took a knife from her boot. Kikyo slid the blade across leaves. They fell silently to the ground. In the package were three more leaf wrapped packets.

Kagome looked on. She couldn't stand it any longer. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

Kikyolooked up, almost as if she wasn't surprised to hear her voice. She motioned for her to come over. Kagome got up and walked to the other side of the embers. Kikyo had unwrapped one of the packets and was now handing its contents to Kagome. It was a pendant with a strange crest on it.

"Wear it. You shall be under the protection of the forest people. My people. Here are two for your friends as well. Always have it with you, and wear it at least when you are in a forest."

Kagome nodded and placed it around her neck. "But why-"

Kikyo cut her off. "If anyone should tell you that the leaves will start to fall early this year, show this to them if you need help. They are one of us, and will help." She then handed the other two packets to Kagome and jerked her head to the other two. Kagome nodded.

Kikyo then got up and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Kagome went back to the side of the embers and lay down, overcome by a sudden sleepiness. She didn't even notice that she was no longer in the middle, and how Miroku's arm was now placed tenderly around the sleeping Sango.

A/N: Ooo, I had so much fun writing this chapter! Ahh the situations I can put the chartacters into. Anyway, let me know what you thought if you have the time and inspiraiton for it, otherwise wait VERY patiently for the next chapter. Bye! Anja.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Morning found the three travelers eating breakfast. Kagome assumed that what she remembered had been a dream, for that's what it felt like, but her mind changed when she saw the pendant around her neck. She gave Sango and Miroku the other two pendants and explained what had happened the night before.

Before the sun was fully up, they started to travel. The day went by with no new occurrences, and they reached the little town beyond the woods just as the sun was almost beneath the horizon. The pouch in this town, as Kagome knew, was very tiny. They actually lived in the forest which was but a ten minute walk from the town. Kagome knew though that one of the taverns belonged to a man from the pouch, so they headed there. Sango had been complaining about how sore she was from sleeping on the ground all day, so Kagome was grateful that there would be soft beds that night so she could save both her and Miroku's ears.

They reached the tavern and handed their horses over to a stable boy, knowing their horses would be well taken care of since Kagome let him know that they were from another pouch by flashing him her ring. They walked into the tavern, and after having a light dinner, paid for their rooms and went upstairs. The rooms were right across from each other, and each contained one bed. Sango entered one of the doors, after which Kagome was about to follow, but was stopped.

"Hey Kohaku, let Lady Sango have her own room. I think she will be fairly safe here. Come, we can share a room. I can sleep in a cot." Kagome was still facing into the first room with Sango looking at her, and her eyes grew very wide.

Sango was trying hard to hide a smile. "Sure Kohaku, go ahead. I won't get scared of the dark in this safe tavern." Sango gave Kagome a mischievous smile.

Kagome gave her a glare. "You sure about that?" She asked back through partly clenched teeth.

Sango gave a nod. "Positive!" she replied. Kagome gave her one last glare, and then turned around, first dropping Sango's bag on the floor, and then walked after Miroku into the other room. The bed was fairly small, and could probably only hold one person, which was a great relief. Kagome knew that beneath each bed was a cot, so she pulled it out and set it up for Miroku, who was attempting at getting a fire started in the small fireplace. When Kagome was done, she sat down onto the bed and pulled the ring out of her pouch, exmining it closely for the first time. The band was fairly thick, made of good quality gold. The jewel that was on it looked almost like a very large pink pearl, not a diamond at all. Kagome could have sworn that as she was staring at it, little lights danced around beneath the surface of the jewel.

Kagome stared intently at the jewel, but then she heard Miroku get up from the now cheerful fire and walk over to her. She quickly looked up at him.

"Who is that from? It looks very valuable" He inquired.

Kagome smiled to herself. "A friend from back home." She replied to him. The prince would murder her if she called him her 'friend.'

Miroku smiled. "A special friend?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "Yeah, a very special type of friend," she replied, then she paused, stunned by the chuckle Miroku gave. "No, no, not a 'special friend,'" she gasped out, trying to straiten his thinking. "I just don't think that he would call me his 'friend' but I, however, call him such because he was kind enough to, uhhh, lend this to me...I just never promised I would give it back. It's the reason we're travelling, I have to deliver this to the Merchant." Miroku nodded in understanding. "Besides, I don't think I could be 'friends' with the Prince of our land."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up."The Prince? You had to steal that at a royal function? Impressive."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I do have real friends though within our pouch. There's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They're half brothers, and as different as night and day. They both have good hearts though, even if neither one will admit it. InuYasha is Hanyou and Sesshoumaru is Youkai. Then there's Rin, and no, she is not a 'special friend,' her heart is already focused on another. Shippo is still a child, but he is a wonderful kitsune." Kagome stopped herself before she started talking about the real Kohaku and her brother.

Miroku nodded. "I have no really close friends in the San'Horen, for I have not been there long. Only ten months. In other cities I do however. Maybe we shall see some of them along the way. There are a few in Mayker, and some in Sianne."

Kagome looked up at him."You've been to Sianne?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I lived there from my birth to a year and a half ago. I spent a while in Mayker before coming to San'Horen. I know many people there."

Kagome was impressed. Now they had a guide and a well known link to the pouch of Sianne. "This is fantastic. So, why did you leave Sianne to come to San'Horen?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was just looking for adventure. Staying in one place all your life can get tiring. Back home I have a stepmother and father." He looked saddened at the statement.

"You miss them, don't you?" Kagome asked, although she already knew the answer. He nodded. "Well, we'll just have to take a little time to stop by and visit them." she added cheerfully.

His face lit into a huge smile. "Really? Will we have time!"

Kagome nodded. "I don't see why not. We won't be able to stay long however. I need to get back to Torquiliia. There are pressing matters I must attend to."

Miroku nodded. "Anything you can tell me?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and spoke without thinking. "I just need to get back to my brother. He's only seven, and I'm worried about him."

Miroku looked at her curiously. "How come you didn't take him with you? Or better yet, how come Sango didn't stay with him? She could have looked after him, being his sister."

Kagome paused for a moment. "Right! Umm, I mean, she doesn't get out much and she really wanted to accompany me. Besides, Sout-... my brother is in good hands. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are taking care of him."

Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry about him then. He'll be fine." Kagome nodded, knowing he was right. She then got up and tucked the ring safely into her vest pocket.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to quickly go up to the pouch in the forest. I want to check up on things between thier tribe and ours." She grabbed her cape that she had laid down on the bed and headed out the door.

Within two hours, she was back. When she entered the room, she saw Miroku laying on the bed, sleeping, an open book on his chest. She smiled, and went to the cot. She couldn't take off her corset, so she knew sleeping tonight would be very uncomfortable. _Oh well, I'll get Sango back for this somehow._ She slipped off her vest and boots, and lay below the coarse blanket covering. The fire was still fairly bright, meaning that Miroku must have just fallen asleep. She soon fell asleep too.

Kagome awoke in the morning before the sun was up. She sat up and stretched. Every muscle in her body was sore, and the area that her corset covered felt like it was bruised all over. She got up from the cot and looked in Miroku's direction. He was in the same position he had been the night before. She stretched her arms high above her head, and then put on her boots, after which she silently slipped out the door, and walked across the hall to Sango's door. She opened it and slipped in, closing the door behind her, and then looked over to Sango's bed. Sango was still asleep, her body stretched luxuriously over the bed. Kagome walked over to her and started to shake her awake.

"Gah, what's going on?" Sango asked, sounding still half asleep.

"Wake up. I need a word with you, _Princess_." Kagome said, drawing out the last word. On the last word Sango shot up.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" She asked.

Kagome glared at her. "You made me sleep with _him_!" she cried out.

Sango gave Kagome a small smile. "That doesn't sound too bad." she said.

Kagome continued her glare. "Never do that again, ok? My body feel's like it's going to fall apart thanks to the fact that I had to sleep with my corset on all night, and on a very uncomfortable cot beneath an even more uncomfortable blanket."

Sango slid from under the covers and looked really sad. "I'm sorry Kagome, I forgot all about the corset. Can you ever forgive me?" Not the puppy eyes... "Please?" Grrr...

"It's ok. Just please don't make me do it again." Sango nodded happily. Kagome then convinced Sango that it would be a good idea to free her of her corset for a few moments. Sango then headed downstairs to order breakfast.

As Kagome sat there, she thought of how she should wake Miroku. A mischievous smile crept across her lips. She stood up and walked out of the room. Within a few minutes she was back, carrying one of the inns barmaid dresses, She slipped it on. Over a short sleeved cream shirt, her red and black lacy bodice was rather revealing, with black skirt and a cream colored apron. Her hair she let flow down her back freely. She then went into Miroku's room. He still lay in the same position. She crept to the bed and leaned over him slightly.

"Good morning sir. I was sent to awaken you by your fellow travelers," she purred. Miroku shifted slightly and gave a low groan. Slowly he opened his eyes. As soon as his vision focused and he saw what, or rather, who, was in front of him, he shot up.

"What are you doing in here?" He yelped.

Kagome blinked at him innocently. "My pardons kind sir if I have startled you. I was merely told to come and awaken you and to tell you that you are being waited for down in the tavern." Miroku's eyes were slightly wider then usual. His eyes slipped from her face, down her neck to the opening of her bodice. He quickly brought them into check though._ Ahh, it feels so good not to have that corset on_, Kagome thought to herself. Now she could actually breath again.

Miroku swallowed hard. "Umm...th-thank you. I shall go down right away. Uh, thanks for waking me up in such a nice manner. I mean...not that it was dreamlike, but umm, what I mean is, it was better then dumping water on me, and...well...umm.." He stuttered on.

Kaogme smiled at him. He stopped stuttering. His mouth hanging open. "No problem. It was my pleasure." She then straightened up. "Visit the tavern soon again. We don't get very many good looking travelers as yourself around here." He nodded his head slowly, mouth still hanging open. Kagome gave him a wink.

"Bye now Red One." His face had a very noticeable red shade to it now. With that she exited the room. As soon as she was out, she ran into Sango's room and changed into her loose riding gear. She did not have any want to wear that corset again for a while. Satisfied with her work, she headed downstairs. She reached the serving room and found Sango already sitting at a table. Kagome walked over to her and sat down as well.

"Is Miroku awake?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Oh yes, quite awake. I made sure he would be." Sango gave her a puzzled glance, but then turned her attention to Miroku, who was just approaching the table. He had a very dazed look on his face.

"Finally up. Have a good sleep?" Kagome asked, keeping her tone light. Miroku looked at her.

"Uh-huh. Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was who?" Kagome asked innocently.

Miroku still looked dazed. "That...that girl in my room...the long haired one...with the..the pretty dress."

Kagome tried hard not to laugh or smirk. "Didn't she tell you who she was?" she asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No. Not her name anyway." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Sango gave Kagome a curious stare, but said nothing to her. "Umm, long dark hair, about Kohaku's height?" she asked Miroku. He nodded slowly as he sat down.

"And the most beautiful but-uhh, eyes you'll ever see."

Sango looked back to Kagome. "Uh-huh." She remarked, looking accusingly at her. Kagome turned her eyes away and tried to hide her smile behind a cough.

Miroku was still looking at Sango. "It was as if I had already met her somewhere. But I would never have forgotten a figu-I mean, a face like that." Kagome was trying not to laugh. Sango was blushing, obviously annoyed with Kagome for playing the trick, and with Miroku for admiring another woman.

Kagome brought Miroku's attention away from the ever increasingly furious Sango. "Who knows maybe you have. Well, either way, we should get going soon. Grab a bite to eat, and then we'll head out."Miroku nodded at Kagome, still apparently in a daze. After they all got a little warm food into their stomachs, they went out, saddled their horses, and started to ride once more. About an hour into the ride, the formerly sunny sky started to cloud over, and rain started to fall on the three travelers. They stopped beneath a huge weeping willow shortly after the storm started, so it was still dry beneath the swaying branches. After all had pulled on thicker cloaks, Kagome lead the way back out from the now damp shelter. Since they had not brought leather cloaks, Kagome knew these wool ones would eventually soak through. Thus, she hoped that the rain would soon let up.

By noon they were soaked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku travelled in miserable moods. For three days straight the water poured down on them. As they entered a small tavern in the port city of Mayker, the rain still came down, wind howling above their heads.

They all went to huddle by the fire, since no one else was around it. Since it was late, the tavern was nearly empty. Only a few men and women sat at the tables and conversed quietly. After letting Kilala out from under her cloak, Sango stretched her hands out to the open fire while Miroku shrugged off his cloak. Kagome sat there, cloak still on, looking into the fire. The only thing that she did was pull back the hood. She wished sorely that she could take her hat off too. Kilala shook herself and then curled up into a small ball beside Sango.

A middle age woman from the bar walked over to them, wiping her hands on her apron. "Is there anything I can get you? Y'look like you could use something to warm yourselves." Sango looked to Kagome, her eyes sparkling. Even Miroku looked to her eagerly.

Kagome looked up to the woman. "Three mugs of hot wine would be wonderful ma'am." The lady smiled and walked back to the bar where a man she had been conversing with earlier stood. Kagome looked back to the fire.

They sat in silence until the woman came back with their drinks. Miroku took a huge gulp as did Sango. Kagome took a half hearted sip from the clay mug. Miroku noticed this, as Sango was still drinking deeply from her own mug.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Kagome looked to him, startled from her thinking.

"Huh...uh... no nothing, I was just thinking...about home.." she replied.

Now Sango looked over. "Worried about your...our brother?"

Kagome nodded. "And Shippo, and InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru, and Rin, and..."

Sango laughed, cutting Kagome off before she said any more names. "About everyone, huh?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I guess," she replied. She had had plenty of time to ponder on their long ride, and her worries about home were greater than ever. The dream she had in the forest was also causing her distress.

Miroku spoke up. "So tell me a little about your pouch. The people, the area, the politics...I know very little, and I guess I should be a little familiar with it if I'm going to come back with you."

Kagome nodded slowly and set the mug down on the floor in front of her. "Well, the pouch is located underground, although that will change after this voyage. It's a medium community. We number only two thousand five hundred and sixty two-"

Miroku held up his hand. "Hold on, exactly two thousand, five hundred and sixty two?" He looked amazed. "How and why do you know the exact number?"

Kagome chuckled, trying not to sound too 'girlish.' "Well, it's my job to know. Although it may be more now, since some of the women were heavy with child when we left. We could already have a larger number." Sango smiled, knowing that her fathers new wife was included in that.

Miroku still looked a little puzzled. "How is it your job to know? What exactly is your position." This was the question Kagome had feared, but she kept herself cool.

"Let's just say that I'm fairly high up in position. But enough about that. The ruler of the pouch is Kagome. She is the eldest child of the former King Higurashi. She has one younger brother, Souta. Rulership is chosen through birth right, unless there is a Challenge made. These are very rare however, because the challenger has to have great majority support in the pouch, and then fight anyone that the present ruler chooses. Whoever is chosen has to fight, and the fight ends when one of the two dies or surrenders. Most men would rather choose death though. If however the one chosen by the ruler dies, the ruler then has the chance to fight the winner himself. If this is declined, the other automatically takes the rulership."

"So, If I came back, got support, challenged Kagome and won, I could be ruler?"

Kagome gave a genuine laugh. "It's not as easy as it sounds. For one thing, getting complete support would be rather difficult, and second of all, you have no idea whom she would choose to fight on her behalf. It could be a towering giant!" Both Kagome and Sango smiled, knowing that InuYasha would murder Kagome himself if she did not choose him to fight for her. Miroku would not survive. Kagome then continued, "And even if you beat him, you would have to fight her too, for she won't give up her claim easily."

Miroku smiled, a look as though he knew something they didn't crossed his face, and then looked back down into his mug. "I know. But still, one can dream. It would be one of my greatest dreams to rule a whole pouch. I could make you my right hand man!" he said to Kagome.

Sango nearly choked on her cider. "Believe me Miroku, if you fought Kagome, for one you would not want Kohaku here as your right hand man, and second, it would be impossible for him to do so!" Sango was trying hard to keep laughter down as she spoke and wiped her mouth.

A puzzled look crossed Miroku's face. "Why?" he asked as he looked over to Kagome.

She raised her eyebrows. "Let's just say that Kagome and I are very close to each other." Kagome put a lot of emphasize on the 'close to each other' bit. Now it was Miroku's eyebrow that rose.

"How close exactly? Are we talking brother-sister close or..." He let the sentence drift in the air.

Kagome smiled. "We are not brother and sister. Much closer then that." She said no more, not wanting to give an outright lie. She let Miroku assume. No more. A smile crossed his face as he shook his head and looked down, a sly grin on his face. Kagome kept a level stare, but finally looked away.

Sango gave a big yawn and stretched her hands above her head. Kilala looked up at her. Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I guess it's time to turn in for the night. I'll go and see to accommodations for us." Saying this, Kagome stood up. Within half an hour, all three were in their rooms, Kagome insisting on sharing a room with Sango. Sango settled into bed rather quickly, while Kagome sat at the little table with a candle, writing a letter. Actually, she planned to write two. The first was to Inuyasha.

_Greetings InuYasha!_

_So far, this trip has been anything other than boring. The highlight thus far has been that of gaining a new member. His name is Miroku, a man with quiet a story to tell of his travels. He should be a rather interesting addition to our pouch. We've also met up with a maiden from the oak forest just south of San'Horen. That was rather an interesting meeting. Allow me to explain, beginning with our leaving our own pouch._

Kagome then went on to briefely describe the events up to the present moment. She ended the letter with referring back to the dream which she had left out beforehand.

_How are things standing over there? I know you won't be able to answer me, but there is no harm in asking. I'm worried about Souta. I guess that's all it is, me worrying, but nevertheless I have a bad feeling. Promise me that if anything starts to go wrong, take Souta and go to San'Horen immediately. I made arrangements with Draid that Souta can stay there until I can return. Just a precaution. Only use it if necessary. That's about all that I wanted to say. Sango is well as am I. Well, I shall go now. Give a hug to Souta a hug for me, although I doubt you actually will, and say hi to Shippo and Kohaku, and tell Kohaku Sango misses him._

_With Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome then folded and sealed the letter, putting it onto the corner of the table. Then taking another piece of paper, she dipped her quill and began to write her second letter.

_Greetings Sesshoumaru and Myouga,_

_I thought that it would be a good idea to write. If you wish to see what has been going on, look to Inuyasha's letter. I'm worried. When we were in the forest that first night I had a dream that I was not able to complete, but it seemed very real. Inyasha, Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin were all in a room with you, Sesshoumaru, guarding the door. There was a lot of tension and worry in the air. I got cut off just as someone started to approach the room. What's happening up there? Is everything alright? Please write a letter and send it with the man who delivers this to you. He will bring it back to this tavern, and from here it will be delivered to me. I also enclosed instructions in InuYasha's letter as to what you are to do with Souta should things start getting dangerous around there. I have a bad feeling that there is some sore of plotting going on. Please send me a detailed report with your letter. Anyhow, Send my greetings to Rin!_

_With Love_

_Kagome_

This letter being sealed too, Rai picked up the first and headed out of the room to the main room of the tavern. It was now almost empty, except for the man behind the counter. He was wiping it down. She approached him and he looked up at her.

"May I be of service to you, sir?" He asked. Kagome had been in the tavern once with her father when she was but six, and she knew that her father had known this man and trusted him.

"I need two letters delivered. Can you arrange it for me." While saying this, she started to hand him the letters.

The man gave a smile as he took the letters and looked at the seals and neatly printed names. "I do not have a delivery service. My horses are used for work or emergencies. I am sorry." He started to hand the letters back to her.

Kagome gave a small sigh. "Can we make it a personal matter? It could be as a favor to an old friend." The man looked at Kagome with a frown.

"Who be the friend, lad?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "You aught to know him. Lord Higurashi was quite frequent around here."

On the name Higurashi, the bar tenders interest was perked. "Yes, Lord Higurashi was frequent here. He was a very close friend of mine. I can do him no favors however, seeing as he died a few years back. Did you not know?"

Kagome looked to the ground momentarily. "Yes, I know." Then she looked up again. "I have to know. He was my father."

The man looked a little bewildered. "Impossible. When he was here last his son was but four, and that was three years ago only."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "You are right. My brother is but seven at the moment. I never said that I was his son." With that Kagome took off the chain that was around her neck, which had a flat circle of gold surrounding a half spherical blood red crystal into which her family crest was carved. Kagome loved the crystal. It had such a beautiful color that changed tones in different lights. At the moment it was a glowing deep red. He looked at the pendant for a moment and then raised an eyebrow.

Kagome lowered her voice, only this time taking out the low pitch she always added to it. "I am his daughter, Kagome. You probably don't recognize me, since the last time that you saw me was when I was but six."

The man shook his head and smiled, a bit of surprise streaking his face. "How can I forget? You kept a tavern of men entertained for hours on end, waltzing around like the queen of the world, making the toughest rogues in the city crawl on their hands and knees. I was threatened more then once to keep my mouth shut about that evenings events you know," he said as he chuckled to himself.

"Aye, I remember that somewhat," she said.

The bartender took the letters and put them into the inside vest pocket. "They'll reach Torquillia in no more then a weeks time. Still delivered to the Mugs Inn?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, same place. Mug Man will deliver them safely from there." Kagome thanked him once more and then headed back up to her room. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

The next day they got passage on a ship that departed at noon. They spent three days onboard the ship before unloading in the exotic country of Sianne. Right away they could see a culture very different from their own. The people there could also see that the three travelers came from an area other than their own.

It was already past dinner time when they finally reached a relatively clean inn. The three had survived the journey in much better condition than the horses, so Kagome made sure that they were really well taken care of, giving the stable boy some extra coin to ensure they were given the best of treatment. They payed for their rooms and meal. Since she didn't want to convince or be convinced as to who shared a room with, she made arrangements for each one to have their own room.

After conversing for a while after dinner, they headed to their rooms, Kagome making sure that each room was occupied by the correct occupant. It had been one too many times that she had heard the crakc of Sango's hand against Miroku's cheek and her screamine 'Pervert!' at the top of her lungs. Before heading into her own room, Miroku's door opened and his head popped out.

"Kohaku, it's still early. Would you like to play cards for a while and talk?" Kagome nodded, and stepped into his room rather then heading to her own. They went and sat at the little table by the tiny fire, and Miroku pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. They started to play.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, starting up the conversation.

Miroku looked up at her. "When we talked on the boat about visiting my family in Sianne, you mentioned that we could visit them tomorrow. When do you want to leave, and how long can we stay there?"

"We can leave right in the morning if you want. Right after sunrise and stay there all day. I don't leave for the Merchants fortress until the day after, so we have some time to spare," she replied, glad that he seemed excited about visiting his family.

Miroku nodded to this, and looked down into the cards. Then he spoke quietly. "I need to tell you something that I was afraid to tell you sooner. My family, my whole community actually, is not exactly a pouch."

Kagome's head jerked up. "What!"

Miroku winced a little at her tone. "It's just a city, not a city within a city." He looked up to meet Kagome's level stare. His face had gone slightly pink, and he was trying not to look nervous.

Now Kagome looked down into her cards. "Did Draid know about this?" She asked calmly.

Miroku shook his head. "No. I was brought there by a friend. He told Draid I was from the pouch in Mayker, for that is where I spent a while as you know. He never said where I had been before that."

"How did you get into the one in Mayker?" she asked.

"Actually quite by mistake. I went to one of the higher officials seeking employment through pick-pocketing, but the jobs he gave me turned out in the end to be initiation tests. What can I say, I got in. All I was looking for was a little adventure, and I guess you could say that I found it. And from there, well, you know the story." Kagome nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me. I should slit your throat for lying to me, but I know how hard some of those test are, and only the truly worthy pass them. Is there anything else I should know? Is that hair a wig, or are you really a girl in disguise?" she asked, taking note of the irony of her question.

Miroku shook his head. "No, the hair is real and I am most definitely a male. My family knows what I'm involved in now, so no covers needed." He paused, seeming a little nervous. "Umm, my family is rather high on the hierarchy scale, but I'll let you see that when we get there." There was a moment of silence. "Are you angry with me?" He asked finally.

Kagome looked up to him. "No. Not really anyway. There's nothing that I can do about it now, and at least you told me the truth. I thank you for that." Then she smiled to herself, thinking of her own secrets. "You never actually lied to me. I never asked about your past in depth."

Miroku nodded. "I know, but I should have had the courtesy to tell you anyway. I just didn't know you as well as I do now, and wether you would tell Draid and abandon me for not speaking the direct truth."

Kagome shrugged. "It's ok, I understand. Sometimes you just have to get to see if you can trust people before you go off telling them everything. It's called politics." She shook her head and smiled to herself. "God knows I've done it plenty of times." He gave her a quizzical look, but said nothing. After a few games, Kagome finally went to pack it in. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day they got up before the sun had risen. The three had a quick breakfast and then set out through the desert beach with Miroku in the lead. Within two hours they reached a line of tropical trees that was right along the coast. They started to walk through the jungle along a well worn path. Then Miroku veered off the path and started to lead them through a dense uphill path. They reached the top of a hill and then looked down into the valley below on the other side. It was covered in a heavy fog, and did not look inviting at all.

Miroku led the way down. as soon as they were a little way into the fog, they came to a solid wall of shatterd stone and jumbles of rock. He then led them along the wall until he reached a certain spot. He then pressed one of the stones. A section of the stones swung open. They walked in and the wall closed behind them. The passage had two rows of oil lamps on the sides! They lit the way to the other end, about ten minutes, where a double door gate blocked their way. Kagome was absolutely amazed.

Miroku went to the door and inserted the vial that was around his neck into a tiny hole that looked like part of the design work beneath the handle of one side, took it out, and did the same to the other door. Finishing this, he put the vial back around his neck and pounded on the door. The hinges gave no sound as the one door swung open. There stood a man dressed in all black, taller than Miroku, with flowing red hair. As soon as he saw Miroku, a smile lit his face, and he enveloped him in a huge hug. Miroku returned the gesture happily. The two walked in through the gates talking quickly in a tongue Kagome did not know, while Kagome and Sango followed quietly behind leading the horses.

The doors closed behind them, and another man dressed in the same black took his place in front of them. They reached a very large building, Kagome assuming that it was a palace and they probably had to announce their arrival. The structure was massive, dwarfing all other buildings. A boy came to them and took their horses, saying something to them in the same language before hurrying the horses off in the direction of what was the stables. Both women were absolutely in awe. The architecture was absolutely magnificent. It was a bit of Roman with a swirl of Greek meets with French moved to Arabia.

The fog wasn't over the city, only in a ring around it, but still it blocked the view from anywhere outside. The sunlight poured onto the soft blue marble with white trim. Large birds flew overhead, and had they not been so far away, Kagome would have seen that they had riders. The walls of buildings were covered with vines.

They entered the palace behind Miroku. It had a large tropical garden behind it, followed by dense jungle. The archway of the open doors was massive, at least twenty feet high. The hall was beautiful, clean, everything a smooth marble or granite. All having a blue tone. It was well furnished with a plush carpet running through the center, tapestries decorating the walls.

Kagome and Sango caught up to Miroku so that they were walking directly behind him. Suddenly at the other end of the hall, the man with the red hair suddenly departed, leaving the three standing at another arch that led to patio in a garden, the building being a loop around it.

Miroku stood there, looking out into the garden, hands behind his back. He then half turned and looked back to Kagome and Sango. A broad grin covered his face. Sango couldn't help thinking of how much of a God he looked like standing there with the garden backdrop, the sunlight pouring in over him, creating a partial silhouette effect.

Sango was the first to speak. "Is this the inn in which we're staying in?"

Miroku laughed. It was a good hearted laugh, not a mocking one. He shook his head as he looked to the ground. He brought his face back up and looked at the two. With a smile still stuck to his face, he stretched out his arms and turned to fully face them.

"This," he said "Is my home. Welcome."

_A/N: Hmmm, a palace-like home...interesting...I wonder what this could mean..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Miroku brought his face back up and looked at the two. With a smile still stuck to his face, he stretched out his arms and turned to fully face them.

"This," he said "Is my home. Welcome."

Kagome couldn't remember what happened first, wether her mouth flew open, or the realization of what this must all mean.

"Your home? How...how is that possible, I mean...you...you..." This was Sango stuttering behind her.

He looked at them smiling. "Allow me to show you to your rooms," he said, and with that he started to head down a series of hallways. Sango made sure she was walking right next to him, holding on to his arm, chattering wildly about nonsense. Kagome walked a step behind Sango, looking in aw at everything around her.

They reached a series of doors, and Miroku pointed to two right next to each other. "These shall be your rooms. I will send the stable boy up with your saddle bags." When neither of them made any movement, he continued. "Perhaps lunch would be good first. Come." He led them a few more meters to the end of the hallway where a set of medium sized double doors stood. He opened them and led the two in.

The room was huge, with pillared archways that led onto a balcony overlooking the garden in the center of the building. Floating over them were white curtains, fluttering gently in the breeze. He led them to a table on the balcony and held a chair out for Sango. She sat down, looking all around her in amazement. He gestured Kagome to sit, and then went to pour them three a goblet of wine. He handed them each one before pouring one for him as well, and taking a slow sip. The goblets where of a silvery blue metal.

He then too sat down and looked at the two across the table. "I guess you two have a lot of questions for me, so I'm ready to answer them."

Kagome spoke first. "Why didn't you tell us before? That you were noble? Is your father a baron, or a duke, or what?"

Miroku turned slightly red in the face, and a bashful grin played on his face. "Umm, I'll explain that later, for it may take a while. Do you have any other questions before I answer that one?"

Kagome continued staring at him. "Yes. Your family actually approves of your new lifestyle? You said that this was not a pouch, so it must be a legally functioning kingdom. They approve of everything?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well, my kingdom has a tradition that a son or daughter cannot, in a matter of speaking, follow in their parents footsteps until they prove they are worthy to. They have to do something great or complete an adventure. Do something unique, which is very difficult to do. I have learned that entering and being in a pouch is rather challenging, and I know that it's acceptable. It has been used many times. It's what my great cousin did. He became a leader of a pouch, but that was an extreme case. Just getting into one is enough."

Kagome gave him a cold stare. This was a side Kagome didn't show often. Sango looked at Kagome. Noticing this and taking it as a signal to leave, she quickly picked up her skirts and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go and wash myself a bit before lunch. Does it matter which room I take?" she asked, and Miroku looked to her and shook his head.

"No. Take whichever you like." He then turned his attention back to Kagome, who was keeping her cool look on him.

She waited until the door closed behind Sango before saying anything. "You lying betraying snake! You have no idea how damaging this could be to you, your family, your kingdom, as well as the pouches you entered. Your actions may very well cost lives."

Ignoring the insult, Miroku spoke in a calm, diplomatic voice. "No harm will come to the pouches. Nor to my own kingdom. The pouches are recompensed, and very beneficial outcomes have always resulted."

Kagome kept her stare firmly fixed. "You had no right to invade. Not if you were intending to return to your former life."

"You have no right to steal in the first place."

"It's the only way we can survive!" she snapped, her temper rising.

Miroku placed his hand on the table. "The money you steal would make its way around back to you in honest ways, as to all others who are not part of pouches that are needy!" he said.

Kagome laughed a mocking laugh. "Do you really believe that the upper classes of society would willingly give up any of their wealth, with no future benefits to themselves? Ha! You are truly naïve." She felt him tense up a bit.

"You would be surprised what people will do if given the opportunity. Why do you think that this kingdom doesn't have a pouch?" he asked.

Kagome threw up her hands."One kingdom of a thousand. The rest of the world isn't quite as perfect. What did your father do, bribe the people?"

Miroku's hand clenshed on the table. "Keep my family out of this. No, no bribery. We gave the people jobs when they need them. We make sure that they don't have a reason to steal," he said, his voice still calm.

"Our own kingdom is nothing but a nest of greed and deceit," she said a little bitterly.

Miroku gave a sigh. "Look, I'm not saying that every kingdom is perfect. I'm not even trying to change you or reprimand you. You know yourself that I played a part in thieving. Yes, sometimes it is necessary. But why are you angry with me?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Why am I angry with you! Why am I … do you know how consequential it would be if you were caught, questioned, and then let anything slip? What if someone comes here? From other kingdoms for negotiations, and one of your own people betray you? Then what. Have you ever considered the risks!"

"My people wouldn't betray me. Or anyone else for that matter."

Kagome shook her head. "You never know." After a seconds pause, she continued. "Why did you not tell me. How do you expect me to trust you now? You should have had the decency to warn me! To warn Sango!" She was standing up by now, gesturing violently.

His stare remained calm, unwavering. "You said it yourself Kohaku. It's called politics."

Her breath came out like a hiss. "Do you mock me?' Her hand tightened around her sword hilt, since her bow was still strapped to the horse.

Miroku was up within a second, hand on his own hilt. "Careful Kohaku. I don't want to fight you," he said. His voice had an eerie tone to it, almost a taunting, daring one. Just then the door opened, letting in five servants carrying trays of food. They stopped dead in their tracks at what they believed where two men about to duel with each other. As a matter of fact, they weren't too far off.

Miroku released his grip on his sword handle and gestured to the table. After a moments pause, they came over and placed the trays down. He then told them that they would no longer be needed, and after giving bows and curtsies, they left. Kagome relaxed a little, also not wanting to fight, having taken a fancy to Miroku and not wanting to kill him.

Miroku gave a deep sigh as he sat down. "I didn't mean to mock you. I was just referring that you yourself said that you need to see how trustworthy and reliable people are before going off and telling them everything." He took a sip from his goblet.

Kagome sat down, a gesture of relaxing herself. "Okay, I'll give you this one then. What do you plan to do now though? You have obviously fulfilled your 'adventure', so will you stay here and serve your king?"

Miroku shook his head. "No. Now I will answer your first question. I am not a baron, nor a duke. I am the son of Hotoshi, King of Aqui'Linia. I don't plan to stay here just yet. I still want to go and travel a little bit, see the world before I settle down."

For the second time that day, Kagome's mouth hung open. That name, Aqui'Linia…

"You mean you're a Prince! And that this is Aqui'Linia!" She heard her voice squeak to its natural tone, but quickly caught herself.

He nodded his head.

_Aqui'Linia…_that thought could not leave her head, for the reason that Aqui'Linia is the head city of all the pouches, the main central location, and it was nota city within a city, but a city in itself. The ruler of Aqui'Linia is ruled over all other pouches, but a legal kingdom to the rest of the world. And here, Miroku was telling her that he was its Prince. _It must have another passage somewhere for the rest of the world_, Kagome thought, and smiled to herself as took a small drink from her own goblet.

"I guess we have something I common then, Red One" she murmured to herself, her mouth movement hidden by the goblet.

"What did you say?' He asked. She shook her head to indicate that nothing. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "So, are we okay? Do you still want me to travel with you to your pouch?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, we're okay. And yes, you can still come along. It would bring honor to me for you to come along. I would however advise you not to spread your ancestry. Tell everyone what you told me when we first met. Believe me, if you don't, you'll be dead from the stampede of people trying to meet you. The women would crush you before half a minute was up. Wait until you get a chance to meet with Kagome."

Miroku chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I suggest you tell Sango though, but only when you're ready for her to fall into your arms with undying devotion," Kagome said with a chuckle.

Miroku looked down. "I hope she won't like me just because of my title."

Kagome shook her head. "I doubt it. She's got more sense then that." She gave a puzzled pause. "I hope." Both burst out laughing. Then the door creaked open again, and Sango peeked her head in.

"Is it safe to come in, or is the ground covered in blood."

"No, no, it's ok Sango. Come on in. Foods on the table anyway." Kagome encouraged. On the word 'food' Sango lost any hesitation she might have had and then bounded over to the table, taking her seat again.

The three started to eat. It was an exotic blend Kagome thought, never having tasted anything quite like it before. At the end of lunch, Miroku informed them that he needed to go take care of a few things, and the there would be a small feast the evening for his family to celebrate his return. They could wander the palace and town as they wished and ask for anything they desired. They then parted and Kagome and Sango went to the rooms that they had been given.

Kagome went to inspect the room that Sango had left over for her. It was a smaller variation of Miroku's own chambers, with a balcony only big enough for one person to stand on, not having enough room for even a chair. But nevertheless the room itself was lavishly furnished and decorated.

After freshening up, checking Sango's room, being informed that Kilala was quite comfortable on the plush bed after the long journey, and updating Sango on everything, except Miroku's 'new' position, Kagome decided to go and have a nap before the nights festivities. After all, they had a long, tiresome journey behind them.

Kagome stretched out on her own bed. She took Kilala along to warn her of anybody coming, for she desperately needed to get out of her corset for a few hours, having not taken it almost at all off since the last inn in Mayker. She slept soundly and comfortably, enjoying the feel of the silk and velvet against her skin. She fell asleep almost instantly, and was not awakened until she felt a sudden jolt on her bed.

_A/N: I don't really have much to say, except I hope that you liked that. I had fun writing the confrontation between Miroku and Kagome. Anyway, I'm off to work on the next chapter. Anja._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kagome was awoken by a sudden jolt on the bed, and found Sango sitting there looking at her.

"Hi!" Sango chirped.

Kagome rubbed her eyes slowly. "What do you want?" She asked.

Sango bounced again. "I thought I might let you know that you have been asleep for about three hours, and that you might want to get up and get ready for dinner tonight, before a certain someone comes in and sees a few things that he should not," she said, pointing to Kagome's corset-free body.

Kagome slowly sat up and stretched. She was glad that Sango had woken her up so early since she now had time for a quick bath. The tub was filled with water from a natural hot spring that bubbled forth from the wall and trickled into the basin. It then ran out through a small hole that was beneath the waters surface on the wall.

Kagome quickly stripped and stepped into the warm water, letting Sango sponge her back. She let the weeks of travel just soak away into the warm, luxurious water, not actually caring wether anybody came in or not. She would have fallen asleep too, had Sango not prompted her to get out. Kagmome stood up and wrapped herself in the fluffy cotton towel Sango was holding up.

Before she had gotten in she let her hair down and washed it. After she got out, she made it once again braided and pinned up, ready to be covered by a hat. Sango then helped Kagome back into her corset, and then both women got dressed for dinner. Sango had had a bath as soon as she went into her room so she was already almost dry. When they were dressed, they sat and waited.

Soon a young boy came to fetch them. They followed him back to the main foyer and then led them to a beautiful dining hall. Miroku was already there as well as another man and woman, who were probably his parents although they did not look much older then him. They did however carry an air of wisdom. Both rose as soon as the two walked in.

Kagome and Sango walked over to them on the same side of the table. They both wore flowing pale blue garments, it flowing almost like, well, like water around them. Miroku was wearing an outfit of the same fabric, only it was a much darker blue. The woman gently held out her hand to Kagome and the man took up Sango's. Kagome bent over the ladies hand and took it in her own, but did not kiss it, hoping that she did not find it offensive.

The lady looked at her and gave her a beautiful smile. "Greetings Master Kohaku. Miroku has told us so much about you. It is a pleasure to meet you finally." Her gaze was piercing like ice, but still had a rich warmth to it.

"It's an honor to meet the mother of one who has praised her so highly," Kagome replied with a soft smile.

The lady gently inclined her head and then looked to Sango. "And this must be the lady Sango that has also been in our sons thoughts and words to us today. His description has done you no justice." A light blush crossed Sango's cheeks as she dropped her eyes to the ground and she swept a quick curtsey.

Both people then turned their attention back to Kagome. They gestured back to the other side of the table for the two to go and take a seat. They complied, and Kagome went to sit right next to Miroku, with Sango siting next to Kagome.

Six tall graceful servants entered the room, five bearing plated with food and the sixth was carrying a beautifully crafted bottle of glass and glasses filled with a faintly yellow colored wine. They talked as they ate about little things, mostly about the journey. Kagome studied Miroku's mother and father. His mother was slim, with a gentle grace that was seen with her every move. His fathers eyes sparkled with good humor and amusement. Both were kind and talkative. Five courses later and their whole story out of their journey, the two older ones got up and excused themselves. This left the two women and Miroku alone.

Miroku got up as soon as the table was cleared. "Come, follow me. We can go and sit in a more comfortable room."

The three exited the hall and followed Miroku into a smaller room that was a mini library. As soon as they entered, Kagome could not take her eyes off all the books. If only she could stay a few weeks, she could read some of them.

Miroku saw her gaze as he motioned them to sit. A smile played on the corners of his mouth. "Go ahead. Browse all you like." Kagome's eyes sparkled as she went to one of the many walls and started to read the leather spines.

Through her search she glanced over her shoulder and saw Miroku sitting beside Sango on the over-stuffed sofa that was facing the fire. His arm had found its way around Sango's shoulders, and Sango had her head nestled against his shoulder. Their voices were dropped to soft murmurs so Kagome could not hear what they were talking about. She did however manage to pick up Miroku's words at one point.

"Sango, would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" Kagome had to keep from laughing as she heard the crack of Sango's hand on Miroku's face.

The fire was the only light in the whole room which made it difficult for Kagome to see the spines. She finally found one on the history of the oak forest south of San'Horen. She carried it over to a chair close to the fire next to the two love birds on the sofa, far enough away so she still could not hear what they were saying. She began to read. A few pages into the book, she heard her name being called. Her head shot up. Miroku was looking at her in complete helplessness as Sango's deep breaths came from her slumbering form.

Kagome smiled. "She's your problem now." She whispered so that he could hear. His face scrunched up, but nevertheless gently picked up the sleeping Sango in his arms.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and left the room. He was back within fifteen minutes, empty handed.

As soon as he entered Kagome stood up and offered a half bow and smile. "My Prince." She said. Miroku smiled and waved her to take her seat again. Since they had arrived at Aqui'Linia, Miroku had taken on an air of greatness and bashfulness. He almost looked four inches taller.

"No need for that from you Kohaku," he said, and then chuckled, "Sango's in bed. She didn't even stir the whole time."

Kagome laughed. "Well, there's Sango for you." Miroku gestured Kagome to follow him.

Kagome stood and bowed again. "As you wish my prince. I shall go where you go, and shield you with my own life."

Miroku laughed and put his hand onto her shoulder in good humor as they exited through a door out into the central garden. They walked in the dark with only lights from the palace illuminating the way. Kagome looked at Miroku. Even his manner of walking had changed. He now stood fully erect with his hands behind his back, taking long smooth strides.

They walked near a stream and the bubbling water made a cheerful sound. They reached the other end of the garden where a wall stood to separate them from the jungle beyond. They walked a bit away from it. They soon reached a small gazebo that was surrounded by the stream with a small bridge going to it. They stood on the bridge looking out at the garden.

"I must say Miroku, when I first met you I had no clue how full of surprises you were going to be," she commented.

He chuckled. "Yeah. So tell me, what's your story?"

Kagome looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I met you and Sango, I've seen that there is something different about you two. I can't put my finger on what it is, but I know that there is something. All that talk about politics and not telling everything right away wasn't just for anything. You had every right to get angry with me, and yet you didn't. You must know what I was going through."

Kagome hoped desperately that he could not see her panic on her face in the dark. "Alright, alright, I guess I really should tell you now. Just please don't kill me for it."

He laughed. "Are you kidding? I could never do that. You're too good of a person, and my friend," he said cheerfully. Kagome smiled. "You know, you're a very rare person. If you were a woman, I would already have asekd you if you would bare my children. Whatever girl gets you will be really lucky."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Oh believe me, no girl will get me." Miroku had a puzzled look on his face. Kagome sighed before she began talking again. "Ok, here it goes. You see, I...I..." Then she heard something. _What was it?_ It sounded almost the pulling of a bow string..."Duck!" She cried. She wished she could have seen the look on his face as she dove onto him and knocked him into the water.

He gave a yelp as soon as they hit the cold water. "What are you doing!" He cried out. Kagome was up on her feet in a second, not paying any attention to Kagome. Her sword glistened in the moonlight, unwavering in Kagome's hand. Every muscle in her body tensed up, alert for all sounds. Creslin got up, still sputtering.

"Kohaku, what the hell is going on!" he cried. She swung her sword to point at the arrow that protruded from the bridge where he had stood only moments ago. Her eyes never once left the jungle beyond the wall. She could hear Miroku's gasp and heavy breathing that followed as stared at the arrow.

Suddenly, Kagome saw five dark figures drop over the wall and start running tword them. "Draw!" she shouted to Miroku. She could hear the sound of steel being drawn. Kagome turned and grabbed Miroku by the arm and started to run.

"Come on, we have to get closer to the palace so we can call for help!" she cried as she dragged him along.

They got halfway back when the sound of footsteps was upon them, and they knew they could run no further. Kagome was the first to turn around. Just in time she stopped the blade of one of their attackers before it sliced Miroku in half. The sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Kagome pushed with all her might against the joined swords and sent the attacker flying backwards.

They stood in a circle for a brief second, then the peace of the night was shattered by the sound of a battle. Within moments, two of the men lay on the ground dead. It was obvious that it was Miroku they were after. Kagome was left to fight only one, while the remaining two ganged on Miroku. The clatter of steel was loud, and already Kagome could hear voices coming from the palace. She looked over to see if anyone was coming and that moment nearly cost her her life. She looked back just in time to see the blade of her opponent coming down on her. She jumped back, but herd the tearing of fabric. She braced herself for the pain but none came. He missed!

Kagome attacked with renewed vigor. He was good, but could not match up to Kagome. Another corpse littered the ground. Kagome looked to see where Miroku was. He was doing pretty well, fighting two men at once, but in the dim light Kaegom could see lines of fatigue on his face. She raced over, but one of the men saw her coming and gave up his attack, lunging at her instead. She braced herself and her sword, but was still knocked to the ground, the sword falling from her fingers and out of her reach.

She scrambled around trying to find it. The attacker stepped on her cloak so she could not move. She looked up to see his leering eyes above her, a streak of surprise running through the rage. Then he raised his blade and sent it down. Kagome put her arm up in a vain attempt to protect herself. She felt a flash of agony on her upper arm just below her shoulder, and the felt the tension on her cloak loosen. She looked to see Miroku and the man falling to the ground together. Kagome shot up at once, ignoring the blinding pain on her arm.

Miroku had not yet killed the other man, and he was now coming at her. She slid one of the daggers hidden in her sleeve out and sot it at him. He dropped where he was. She looked back to see Miroku and the man struggling to get up. She brought out her other dagger, her arm burning and protesting at the action. As soon as she had a clear shot, she threw it, nearly fainting from the pain in her arm. Bull's-eye! The last man fell.

Miroku turned to her, agony covering his dirt and blood streaked face. Suddenly, he stopped, his mouth dropping, eyes growing wide. His sword dropped with a clatter on the stones below. Not knowing what to do she gave a weak smile.

"I told you I would shield you with my life," she said. He just stood there, gaping at her. Kaogme heard voices and footsteps right behind and beside her. Then, she toppled to the ground, feeling arms, Miroku's arms, catching her.

As she fell, she glanced down at herself. She now saw why he had been gaping. The ripping sound she had heard earlier had been her shirt and corset being ripped halfway down her body in the front. She saw the upper curves of her breasts protruding, and then everything went black.

_A/N:...oooooooooo...dun dun duhhhhh...Anja._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Miroku couldn't believe what he saw before him. Kohaku was...falling!

He shot forward and caught him just as she was about to hit the ground. He quickly pulled him...her back up. She..he?...sagged against him which forced him to pick her up. He flipped her cloak over her so that so one else would see the newly exposed Kohaku...if that was really his...her name, which it probably wasn't.

The garden was now swarming with guards, all yelling orders and trying to find out what happened. All the noise was making Miroku's head throb.

"Quiet!" He roared. All fell silent at their princes beckoning. Miroku took back his calm tone. "Clean this mess and see if these men can be identified, then tell my father what happened." He looked down at the figure in his arms and added more quietly, "And send a doctor up to Lord Kohaku's room as soon as you can." With that he walked in to the palace and up to Kagome's room.

As he approached her chamber, Sango's door opened. "What is going on? I heard noises-" she stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw the body of Kagome in Miroku's arms.

"Open the door for me!" he snapped. Sango quickly did as she was told, closing it as soon as they had all entered safely. Miroku went and lay her on the bed. He still had not gotten over his initial shock, but there were things of greater importance to consider at the moment.

As soon as he lay her on the bed he threw off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves. "Take off the cloak and shirt. The doctor will be here shortly."

Sango's eyes widened as she tried to think of a hurried argument. "Um...alright, but maybe we should wait for the doctor to come. Let's get some water ready and-" Miroku gave an exasperated sigh and threw back the cloak from Kagome, exposing the ripped garments, and then continued to adjust his sleeve. He heard a loud gasp from Sango.

He had no patience to interrogate her at the moment. "Do as you are told Sango. Take off the cloak and shirt. Put a length of cloth over her chest if you wish as long as it doesn't cover up any injuries."

With trembling hands Sango tried to take off the cloak. She was shaking so violently and crying that Miroku had to step in and take off the cloak and shirt, leaving only the ruined corset. "I...I think I should do this part myself..." Sango murmured between tears.

Miroku nodded and turned his back. He went over to the tub and filled a basin with water. By the time he brought it back, Sango had somehow managed to remove the corset and wrap a piece of cloth around Kagome. Just as Miroku approached the two women, the door flew open and in rushed a man carrying a black leather bag. The doctor. Following him was a young blonde haired girl and a man who looked about twenty.

The doctor took one look at Kagome and flew to her side. Taking out many instruments from his case and began to examine her. About eight guards filed in after the doctor and took different posts, two inside the door, two on either side of the bed, two at the balcony and windows and the last two, after seeing that all the other were in position, took their stand outside the door and closed it behind them.

Within a few minutes the doctor looked up from his examination, a very grave look on his face. After quickly instructing the girl to bandag Kagome's arm up to slow the bleeding, he gestured for the two to follow him out the doors.

As soon as they were in the hall, the doctor began to speak. "She is losing blood fast and has very slow, hard breathing. It doesn't look very promising."

Sango let out a sob as her hand flew to her face. Miroku felt the prickling of tears in his own eyes.

"Is there nothing you can do for her doctor?" he asked, trying not to let his voice crack. The doctor looked back at the door and then at the two people in front of him. _How can I tell them that I doubt she will live more then an hour_, he thought to himself.

He gave them a small smile, which was returned with even sadder expressions. "I shall try my best, but I promise nothing. Go and get some rest and I shall call you if her condition changes." Both were about to protest, but the doctor held up his hand. "She needs quiet, and I need to concentrate." With that, he turned around and walked back into the door.

Sango had a very far off look on her face. "I think I'm going to go and lie down for a little while," she said in a quiet voice. Before Miroku could say anything, Sango had already turned and walked into her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Miroku stood there for a few moments, but then decided to go to his own chambers, not wanting to think while under the scrutiny of two guards. After closing his own doors behind himself, he sat down on his bed. He slumped over and put his head into his hands. He had a lot of thinking to do, and it was going to be a long night.

He fall back onto the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling of his room. His head was so filled with questions and riddles, none of which he could figure out. He sat up again in a few moments. The only way he was going to figure this out was if he went and asked his own questions, and since Kohaku, or whatever her name really was, was unable to answer any of them he would have to turn to Sango. He got up and walked to her room.

He knocked. No one answered, so he walked in. Sango was laying on her bed, cuddled up to Kilala. Kilala licked her face gently while a stream of steady tears ran down Sango's face. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"She can't die, she just can't," she whispered softly.

"She won't. She's strong. You should have seen her fighting," Miroku replied gently.

Sango kept her stare fixed on Kilala. "What happened anyway?"

"We were attacked in the garden by five men. We tried to run, but they caught up to us and we were forced to fight," he explained, hoping he would not bring a new wave of tears to her eyes.

Sango gave a small sound that sounded like a squeak and a sob at the same time. "We must have gone wrong somewhere. Someone must have known...must have told and betrayed..." Her sentence was lost in a series of sobs. She buried her head into Kilala's stomach.

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean, betrayed?"

Sango looked up at him for the first time, her tear streaked face twisted in pain. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything," he said, "just start from the beginning." Sango slowly nodded her head, and slowly, her whole story started to unravel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She felt like she was in a haze, a soft watery mist all around her. _Where am I? _She thought, as the light got slowly brighter. When the light was too bright to bear, she opened her eyes. At first she saw nothing, but then things started to slowly focus. She saw a ceiling above her, but it was not her own. _Where the heck am I?_

She looked around her, but the movement made her eyes fuzz up again, and nothing was in focus. She turned her head to one side and lay there with her eyes closed, hoping the dizziness would go away as well. Slowly she opened them and her vision focused. She first saw a round object. No wait, it was somebody's head. Miroku! She sat up, but sank down again when the room felt like it was going to tip over.

At the sudden movement, Miroku lifted his head. As soon as he saw that Kagome was regaining consciousness and rubbing her eyes, he was instantly awake. He shot up. "Kagome?" He whispered. She gave a low moan and tried opening her eyes again. She saw Miroku's face looming over her, a look of concern in his eyes.

She blinked and gave a sigh. "What happened?"she whispered as she tried to sit up. She collapsed right away, feeling a sharp pain in her arm and a strong wave of nausea. Miroku moved to catch her, but she never got far off the pillow in the first place. He felt great concern for her.

Kagome opened her eyes again and looked up at his face. She swallowed. "Can you help me sit up?" she asked. He nodded, and slid his arm under her shoulders. With combined efforts, mostly Miroku's, Kagome sat up and leaned against the headboard behind her.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked, finally being able to speak. Kagome nodded her head. He picked up a goblet that stood on the table beside the bed. She took the goblet, making sure not to use her soar arm and took a long drink. The water was cold and slid down her throat easily.

She then looked back to Miroku. "So, what did happen?" she asked again.

He looked down to the covers. "Well, what's the last thing that you remember?" he asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought back. "We were in the garden, and someone shot an arrow at us." She paused. "Then dark shapes dropping over the wall. Men, five of them. We fought, and...and you were attacked by two...all of them fell, I think. Then there was shouting...I remember nothing after that, except darkness." She touched her arm gingerly. "Why can't I move my arm without pain?"

"You were wounded by one of the men. The doctor said it would take a while to heal, but there is no serious damage so you will regain full use of the arm. Only a scar should remain, but you lost a lot of blood. That's why you feel so weak," he answered her.

Kagome nodded. She played with the goblet in her hand. Something didn't feel quite right, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She took another small sip and then closed her eyes. Resting her head on the headboard, she felt a strong tiredness again. She detected Miroku taking the goblet from her hands.

"You should lay down again and rest Kagome. We can talk more when you regain some strength," he said gently, soothingly. She nodded her head and let Miroku guide her back down to the bed. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly.

Miroku couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping form since he had learned the truth. Questions floated around his head like butterflies. Sango would only tell his so much, so he had to wait for Kagome to answer the rest. He set his mind to demand answers from her the moment that she woke up, but that thought was lost as soon as she did regain consciousness. Her weak body could berly hold her up and he had to help her just to sit up. He knew she did not have the strength for a hard interrogation, so now he would just have to wait.

She was laying again, sleeping. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last little while. He didn't want to move for fear of missing her next moments of wakefulness. Just then there was a soft knock at the door. Giving a deep sigh, he got up and walked over to open the door. There stood Ayame, the maid servant that had been accepted into the castle service not long before he left overseas. She had been the one to assist the doctor. He gave her a small smile. She smiled too.

"I've been sent by the doctor to send you to bed and take care of the patient until he returns," she said sweetly.

Miroku shook his head. "Come in if you like, but I stay too. I'm not feeling tiered." He swung the door open to permit her entry. She was carrying a tray with food, wine, assorted bottles and packets, and fresh bandages.

"Please, sir, the doctor gave orders for you to go straight to bed. You've been here for three days..." Her sentence trailed off, not knowing whether she had just said something to offend her prince.

He gave a small sigh and nodded. "Well, doctor's orders are above my own orders," he said. He knew that she would not give up. With that he took one last look at Kagome and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Ayame stood there, looking at he girl laying in the bed. She brought the tray over to the side of the bed, put it down and pulled the covers from the arm of the sleeping lady. Slowly she began to remove the bandages. The doctor had done a good job of prescribing poultices for the wound, since it had not once shown a sign of infection or severe swelling. Now she only hoped that it would help her come out of her deep sleep that had enveloped her for four days now.

She applied a new layer if the cold cream and wrapped it back up gently with a new set of bandages. She sighed as she tied the last knot on the cloth._ The master has berley slept in all this time, but he will not admit how worn out he is_, she thought. Something had captivated him in the creature that lay before her right now, something which she could not grasp.

Rumors drifting around the castle spoke of betrayal and lying, but at the same time courage and determination. She knew not what to listen, but Ayame knew that the truth had to lay somewhere in the middle. She brushed a strand of short brown hair away from her eyes. Her green eyes glistened with concern and confusion. She wished she could know the whole truth. Ah well, she thought. _That will come out soon enough. _

She covered Kagome up again and went over to the fire. She added another log to keep the room warm. Warmth was needed for a proper healing process, or so the doctor had said. She went back and sat in the chair right next to the bed. She hoped that the lady would waken, as she had hoped every time she had been here to help her, but each time there was only sleep. So, she pulled out her book, and began to read.

Sango sat on her bed removing her boots. She rubbed her feet gently. The trip from Sianne to Mayker across the sea had taken only five days since the waters were a lot calmer then on the way over. Miroku had payed a large sum of money to the captain of the boat to get Sango over as quickly as possible.

She knew that she had to make it back to Torquillia, and fast. She had left the morning after Kagome and Miroku had been attacked in the garden, and was now grabbing a few hours of sleep before dawn. She had left Kilala back with Kagome. That way, if something bad happened, Kilala would go to her right away.

Sango knew she would have to ride hard, for she planned to make the rest of the trip back to Torquilia in two and a half days. She hoped that the weather would hold, and she knew she would have to change horses frequently. Sango dropped to her pillow, exhausted.

Dawn came bright and clear, and much too early. Sango got out of bed and dressed quickly. Breakfast was even faster so that she could head out as soon as possible. The next two days were hard on her as well as the horses that she rode. Many of the pouches where all too happy to exchange horses with her. It was nearly dusk when she finally came in sight of the cave. It was hidden behind dense bushes and trees, but Sango could not have missed it had she been blind.

The men guarding the hidden entrance shot up at the unexpected visitor, but jumped aside as soon as they saw who it was. Her sweat streaked scowling face gave them no want to argue, and let her pass. She rode fast straight to the courtyard of Kagome's home. She dismounted and handed the reins to a boy who had run from the stables at the sound of hooves. People were hovering now at the unexpected commotion. Sango shouted orders to the boy as she walked to the door as quickly as her worn legs would allow her. The horse rolled its eyes as the boy put his hand on the swear lathered neck of the tiered animal.

Sango swung the door open and headed directly for the kitchen where she knew that everyone would be eating now. She entered and was confronted with the surprised stares of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, as well as Lady Kaede. InuYasha sprang up, a smile lighting his face.

"Sango!" he cried out, but then his smile melted from his face.

Sesshoumaru stood. "What's wrong?" he asked. At that, Sango felt her knees tremble.

"Kagome's hurt," she managed to say shakily, and with that, she collapsed into the arms of InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She rode fast straight to the courtyard of Kagome's home. She dismounted and handed the reins to a boy who had run from the stables at the sound of hooves. People were hovering now at the unexpected commotion. Sango shouted orders to the boy as she walked to the door as quickly as her worn legs would allow her. The horse rolled its eyes as the boy put his hand on the swear lathered neck of the tiered animal.

Sango swung the door open and headed directly for the kitchen where she knew that everyone would be eating now. She entered and was confronted with the surprised stares of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, as well as Lady Kaede. InuYasha sprang up, a smile lighting his face.

"Sango!" he cried out, but then his smile melted from his face.

Sesshoumaru stood. "What's wrong?" he asked. At that, Sango felt her knees tremble.

"Kagome's hurt," she managed to say shakily, and with that, she collapsed into the arms of InuYasha.

InuYahsa saw Sango sway and fall. He reached out to catch her. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha looked at each other with horrified expressions. InuYasha scooped Sango into his arms and carried her to the sofa that was in the study just down the hall. Sesshoumaru quickly looked to Lady Kaede who was already heating water. She nodded to him and he dashed out of the room to follow InuYasha along with Sango.

He reached the room just as InuYasha was laying Sango down. InuYasha rushed over to the jug of water that was on the table and brought it over to Sango, taking a handkerchief from the drawer and soaking it in the cold liquid. He then put it on her forehead. Slowly, Sango's eyes started to flutter open.

Sesshoumaru looked at her intently as InuYasha helped her sit up. "Sango, what do you mean that Kagome's hurt?"he asked, his voice betraying no hint of the any emotion.

Sango blinked a few times and then looked directly at Sesshoumaru. "We got all the way to Sianne, and even all the way to Aqui'Linia." Sango paused at the amazed stares of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. With downcast teary eyes, she whispered. "I think I should start from the beginning." Both men nodded and quickly pulled up chairs to hear Sango's story. Lady Kaede walked in then with a steaming brew and handed it to Sango who accepted it gratefully. With a nod of her head, Lady Kaede departed, closing the door behind her.

Sango took a quick drink and then began. "We left here and headed straight for San'Horen. Along the way we were stopped by some local daggers, but they found nothing. We reached San'Horen by nightfall. There we met with Draid who gave us beds until the morning. He assigned a servant named Miroku to us, but more about him later.

"We went to The Feast of San'Horen that night, and got ready to leave the next morning. Before leaving, Kagome went to talk to Draid. I don't know exactly what was discussed, but I do know it was something to do with Souta."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, it did. She sent us a letter saying that if worse came to worst we were to send him there."

Sango suddenly looked very bewildered. "Where's Souta?"

InuYasha cracked his knuckles. "First finish what you were telling us." The iciness of his voice made Sango rethink any protests she may have had. She took another swallow of the warm liquid and then continued.

"We continued on the next morning, only now we had an extra memeber, the servant named Miroku I told you about. We reached the forest just south of San' Horen by the

afternoon." Both men nodded to show they knew the area she was speaking of. "After a late lunch, we wanted to continue on our trek. Just as we were about to leave, we had an unexpected visitor drop in on us. Some forest maiden attacked us." InuYasha's face tensed up, but he said nothing. "She dropped on Miroku and knocked him out. After telling us that he would be fine in a few hours, she left." Sango paused for a moment. rather then explaining all the events that were not important, she skipped over to after they arrived in Sianne.

"Eventually we arrived in Sianne. Here Miroku wanted to go visit his family, since he was originally form there. So, he led us to a city, which we found out to be Aqui'Linia." A streak of surprise crossed both their faces.

Sesshoumaru spoke as Cam took another drink. "Did this Miroku know that Kagome is a woman?"

"No, he didn't. Kagome used me brothers identity." Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully. Then, Sanog started to speak again.

"The thing that surprised us the most was that Miroku turned out to be the prince of Aqui'Linia, son of the High King." Sango wished that Kagome could have seen the look on their faces when she told them this.

"The Prince?" Sesshoumaru's face was only slightly contorted as he said this, but it was a lot more emotion he normally showed.

Sango nodded. "Yes, the Prince. When he told us, I had to leave the room because I knew that Kagome was not happy. I didn't want to see any fight that may erupt."

InuYasha tensed. "Did they fight?" he asked, but Sango shook her head.

"No, they didn't. They settled the problem with no bloodshed." InuYasha relaxed a little when she said this. "Well, that night we had dinner with him and his parents, followed by an evening of small conversation. I apparently fell asleep, so from there on in I don't know first hand what happened. Everyone says that the two went out for a walk in the garden and were attacked out there by five men. They don't know who the main target was, for they were all slain by Kaogme and Miroku, so there was no chance to question any of them. That's when Miroku found out that Kagome is a girl." Sango could feel tears prickling in her eyes, but she refused to let them go.

"If they were all killed, what's the problem?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he was getting impatient for answers.

"I don't know the exact story, but what I do know is that she got cut badly on her arm and lost a lot of blood. The cut was deep enough to make her pass out from lack of blood. It even made the doctor nervous. He was surprised that the bleeding slowed and that she made it through the night, but still had low hopes. I just had to come here to tell you. I don't even know if she is still alive." Now tears started to stream down her face. " I just didn't know what else to do." The stresses and pressures of the past few days all flooded on her at that moment and Sango started to sob. Sesshoumaru stared at the sobbing girl, and looked at InuYasha with a somewhat worried look. InuYasha was starring at the floor in front of him, hands clenched in his lap.

* * *

Kohaku wiped his forehead as he watched Souta and Shippou practice fencing in the small courtyard.

"Higher Shippou. If you try to defend that low than souta will have a better chance of injuring you if he deals a hard enough blow." He saw Shippou grit his teeth but his blocks were higher. Tarrin leaned against the wall as he watched. They had been there two days and Draids generosity was boundless.

Kohaku glanced to the archway and smiled. Peeking from around the corner was little Hitome. She had been following them around both days, watching all that they did. He chuckled to himself as he fixed his attention back to the two duelists. Souta was starting to look winded. A pained look was on his face as he struggled to keep his ground. Kohaku straightened up, sensing that something was no right. Suddenly, Souta fell to the ground with a cry of pain. _Oh Spirits_! Thought Kohaku as he ran over to the fallen boy.

Shippou had a panicked look on his face as he kneeled by hid fallen comrade. "I didn't do it, honest! I didn't even touch him!" His high pitched wail was stopped by a sharp gesture from his older protector.

Kohaku kneeled by the boy and slowly helped him sit up. "Souta, what happened?" Souta sat with the support of Kohaku and clutched his stomach with his arms. The pained look hadn't left his face though.

"Something's wrong..." he squeeked, his voice making it seem like he was in agony.

Kohaku looked at Shippou. "Go and get Kouga, he's somewhere inside with Draid," he instructed, then turned his attention back to the now weeping boy. _Kagome, what happened? _He though, a tinge of fear entering his heart.

* * *

Kikyou walked along the path in the wood heading northeast. Her mind wandered to her destination, a place she visited once a year on the same date, a memory that fluttered through her soul for many moons now. She shook her head to lose her memories and feelings for at least a few more hours. She let her thoughts wander back to a few weeks ago, when she had dropped upon that man, Miroku. It had been a pity that the aura that hung around him had not been the one she had been looking for. The aura of the Shikon no Tama had seemed so close, but had dissapeared as soon as she attacked, as though it was shielded by some Miko. No, she wouldn't let herself think about that right at that moment. The woman in the group had certainly NOT had Miko powers, so it must have been her mistake.

Slowly, Kikyou's thoughts were drawn back to the present by the faint sound of approaching hooves. She sighed and lept into a nearby tree, hiding herself behind its trunk. A few moments passed, and a dapple colored mount sped past her, followe by a sleek black steed as well. The dapple's rider was the short tempered "princess" Sango. On the black mare's back was a man, a hood hiding his head. He clutched a child, wrapped safely in the folds of his worn cloak. They sped by at an exhausting speed, and then were gone from sight. Kikyou dropped to the ground from her hiding place, slightly puzzled at the rush of the Princess, but not overly interested. Thus, she continued towards her destination.

* * *

Sango and InuYasha reached Mayker the next day at midnight. They rode to the same inn Sango, Kagome and Miroku had stayed in on their original journey. Sango dismounted first and then went over to InuYasha to take the small bundle from him. Souta stirred, but did not waken.

"I'll talk him in and get rooms," she said. InuYasha nodded, and led the two sweaty horses to the stables. At this hour there was no stable boy.

Sango knocked on the door gently. She heard someone stirring and soon saw the light of a candle through the windw. The door creaked open and out popped the tiered face of a man in his early thirties.

"I'm sorry for coming so late at night, but sooner was not possible. I made arrangments with your," she paused for a briefe moment, "with your father that I would come

for a room." The man mumbled something in the sense that he had been expecting her and opened the door to allow her to enter. He then led her through the main room, then down a hallway to a pod of doors.

"How many are there of you?" he grumbled.

"Three, but we only need two beds. The man with me is still stabling the horses." The inkeepers son chose one of the doors and unlocked it. He let Sango in first, since she was still holding Souta, and followed her in.

After putting the candle down on the centre table, he turned to Sango. He seemed a bit more awake now. "Should I go wait for your companion by the door?"

Sango nodded. "Please," she said, and the man left.

Sango went to the bed farthest from the door and window and lay Souta down in it. He murmered something from his sleep as Sango pulled off his shoes and tucked him in. She gazed down at him for a moment before she heard the sound of approaching steps outside the door. She turned just as the door opened and watched InuYasha walk in. He said a few words to the man who had let them in, then taking a key from the man, he closed the door. After locking it, he turned to Sango.

"Is he still asleep?" he asked wearily. Sango nodded her head. They both sank down into the small chairs around the table, exhausted. Sango stretched her arms above her head.

"In two or three days we'll make it to Aqui'Linia, depending on the water. Miroku provided one of his own boats. It's waiting for us at the docks," Sango said, since they had not been able to talk much while riding. InuYasha gazed into the flickering flame of the candle. His body was numb by now, but his mind was still wide awake and flying in many different directions.

Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the bed with Souta in it. "We need to get some sleep before tomorrow," he said. Sango nodded her head. Within a few minutes the candle was out. Sango shared the bed with Souta and InuYasha slept in the bed closer to the door. All three lay in the beds now, but sleep did not come easily for InuYasha.

Sango fell asleep soon, her body completely worn out. InuYasha rolled around for an hour, and then got up again. He walked over to the window and slowly opened the shutters. He was grateful that the hinges were silent He jumped out of the window frame and sat on the roof, and gazed out at the star studded sky. He sighed as he looked toward the ocean, a look of worry and concern on his face, concealing all his secret thoughts behind his mask.

* * *

The silvery moon rose over the broken wall and bathed the overgrown great hall with its cool light. The majestic roof, once the crown of the great palace, had long since crumbled. Standing silhouetted on the wall was a tall cloaked figure. A gentle breeze caught the cloak and billowed it eastward. Long locks of hair lazily floated and curled around the soft jaw and cheekboned of Kikyou. Her dark eyes brimmed with tears as she looked down into the ruins. The wind sighed through the empty halls and rooms, whispering of an age of elegance long past. Lifting her head, Kikyou looked out to the sea and remembered; a man stood on the old warf singing a gentle love song. He turned and stepped toward her, and taking her hand he led her off down the beach into the surf.

For a long time they stood in each others arms; the wind played in their hair and the sea swirled around their feet. Finally the man drew away and looked deep into her eyes. She had gazed back, then suddenly knew that he had to leave her. Yet, there it was that she felt the crossroads of time, and she had wondered why. He turned to go and she had called out his name in a sad voice. He had looked back one last time, then disappeared behind the broken walls.

At the memories end, Kikyou bowed her head and closed her watery eyes as she had done on that night years ago. Her tears fell to the ground, leaving silver streaks of pain on her cheeks. A quiet song rose to her lips and she sang to the moon the same sorrowful song that had wrenched the man from her world on that night so many seasons ago. The voices of the sea and the wind melted together with hers to give an eerie sigh to her sweet song.

At last she lifted her eyes and saw the washed sky of dawn. Her face hardened as she wiped the cold tears from her cheeks, her eyes once again aglow with the icy embers of a subdued anger.

"Never again. I promise you," Kikyou whispered to the sea and the dawn. With that, she turned on her heels and lept from the wall onto the broken steps. From the old castle she went out into the field of tall grass. Almost at the edge of the second field she turned back for a final look. The morning sun blazed upon the weatherd walls as two blue herons flew over the last standing tower. With that she left the ruin, and her past along with it.

* * *

They rode up to the palace early in the afternoon. The sun was blazing, and it was nice to finally unsaddle. InuYasha followed Sngo to the doors of the palace while holding Souta who was very exhausted. Sango seemed to know where she was going, and two stable boys took their worn-out horses Sango saw the man whom had opened the gates for them the first time that they had come to the city. As she approached him he turned and a quick smile lit his face.

"Mistress Sango," he said as his smile dropped, "welcome back. We've been expecting you." He glanced toward InuYasha and Souta.

Sango started talking right away. "Inform Miroku we're here. No wait, please take us to Lady Kagome first."

The man looked back to Sango. "I'm terribly sorry, but Lady Kagome is no longer with us."

"What?" InuYasha cried as he nearly dropped Souta, and Sango gave a loud gasp.

A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter. I hope you liked it. Yes, InuYasha is now back in the story, and he's here to stay! Also, if some of you are wondering about the scenes with Kikyou...well, you'll just have to be patient about those. I did offer some hints though. Anyway, I'm off to do some homework, then on to more stories! Anja.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sango saw the man whom had opened the gates for them the first time that they had come to the city. As she approached him he turned and a quick smile lit his face.

"Mistress Sango," he said as his smile dropped, "welcome back. We've been expecting you." He glanced toward InuYasha and Souta.

Sango started talking right away. "We rode as fast as we could. I fear we may have nearly killed a few horses. But please, inform Miroku we're here. No wait, please take us to Lady Kagome first."

The man looked back to Sango. "I'm terribly sorry, but Lady Kagome is no longer with us."

"What?" InuYasha cried as he nearly dropped Souta, and Sango gave a loud gasp. The man looked at the curiously, and then realization hit him as to what his words must have sounded like. He started to wave his hands in the air in front of him.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Lady Kagome and Lord Miroku simply left early this morning. Lady Kagome recovered from her injuries and is very much alive." InuYasha felt like murdering the man on the spot. Sango quickly took a step forward before InuYasha could start a massacre.

"They left? Where to?" she asked. The man let out his breath, happy that the hanyou would not kill him.

"Master Miroku and Lady Kagome left you a letter. Please, follow me," he replied. Sango nodded her head, and after motioning InuYasha to follow her, she followed the man.

* * *

The two rode out before the sun had risen. Miroku left instructions with one of the men regarding Sango for when she returned, and they left the town behind. They rode hard for a few hours, slowing the pace finally when the horses were starting to sweat. The ride was through the jungle at this point, so there was shade to protect the two travelers from the sun. Kagome looked over at Miroku, who was staring at the road ahead. "I forgot to thank you for coming with me," she said, still worried that he would be angry with her.

"It's not a problem," he said, as he glanced at her, but then averted his eyes back to the road

She felt kind of bad since they had not really talked since that night in the garden. "You know, I'm really sorry for not telling you everything earlier," she said gently

"It would of made it alot easear if you did," he said a little coolly.

"Well, I am sorry. And please, don't be mad at Sango, she was ordered not to tell anything to anyone," Kagome pleaded. Miroku nodded his head, but kept his stare fixed on the road. She sighed, trying to think of a way to break the tension between them.

Finally, it was Miroku himself who did this. "I'm not really mad with you, Lady Kagome. After all, you did the same thing that I did," he paused. "I suppose you could say that I got a dose of my own medicine. We're even now."

Kagome smiled a little and nodded her head. "Alright. We're even," she said, a little relieved that he was still on speaking terms with her. She looked over and noticed a small smile on Miroku's lips.

"So tell me," he said, changing the topic, "Why are you, Queen of a pouch, traveling alone with Sango to come here?"

Kagome sighed. "I could only take one person with me to deliver the ring I showed you, and I needed everyone else to stay behind. I'm worried about my cousin beginning a revolt for the power of the pouch. I don't have 'official' control of our city yet, since I'm not quite 18."

"I don't understand, I thought that you were the official ruler of the Torquillian pouch," Miroku said, the wheels in his head turning. "Besides, you do have control as soon as your father and mother die. Those are the laws. So you do have control."

Kagome looked ahead to the road. "True, I am technically, since the death of my father. However, until I am eighteen, I cannot make any decisions without the advice and permission of a councillor. I have Chancellor Myouga, and he supports me. However, until I have full control, my cousin can still challenge my right to the throne, since I am an underage woman."

Miroku nodded his head. "I see. Your people support you as the rightful ruler though, don't they?"

"Yes, they do, for the most part. My cousin has gathered a group, though, that don't. I'm just worried that he might take my absence as an opportunity to start bringing the whole city under his control. Everything that I told you before, how if he gains enough support and challenges the ruler to a battle, he could win the throne that way. Granted since I'm not there, I can't choose someone to fight in my behalf, and I cannot fight him myself until I get back. But my absence is something that he can use to his advantage. I don't know what to expect upon my return home. I don't even know the outcome of this journey."

"This mission won't be an easy one, that's for sure," Miroku said, looking at her. "I'm sure when you get back, things will be fine. You said that you left good men behind, so they should keep things under control for you, no?"

Kagome nodded. "I suppose. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, when together, are quite a formidable force. Both have strength, and Sesshoumaru has wonderful skills in politics and strategies. Councillor Myouga is there too to help out, as well as some of my other companions. There's also Rin, who won't let anyone support my cousin without a piece of her mind, and Kohaku is there to keep my brother company while keeping him safe."

Miroku looked at her. "Kohaku?" he asked, an edge of amusement in his voice.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Kohaku. I didn't make the name up, nor did I make up that is Sango's brother. He is younger than she."

Miroku chuckled. "I'm going to have to get used to calling someone else Kohaku who is Lady Sango's brother, and not you."Kagome laughed too. Miroku then went on to ask more questions. "So, why could you only take one person with you, and why not a guard?"

Kagome smiled. "The Merchant whom I am delivering the ring to said I could only take one person, since he doesn't want a lot of people knowing where and who he really is. I took Sango because I knew she would enjoy the journey and I needed my best men to stay behind. Besides, I was the 'guard'...even you thought I was a man."

"I guess I cant argue with you there," he said, smiling. "I did think you were a man."

Kagome laughed a little, but then turned serious. "I really don't know what to expect when we get to the Merchant though. I'm already late, and I only hope that he will not be too angry. The attack really set me back."

Miroku nodded, then a huge grin lit his face. "Well, in the worst case scenario, we can always 'convince' him not to give us any trouble, with a little help form our friends," he said, patting the staff strapped to the horse. Kagome nodded, but hoped that they would not have to take such measures, since there were only two of them, and the Merchant would have many guards surrounding him for sure.

* * *

Sango stared at the letter, with InuYasha reading over her shoulder. She gave a deep sigh as she finished. "Well, at least she is alright," she said, and turned to face InuYasha. InuYasha was no longer holding Souta, who had remained asleep throughout the entire arrival. They had put him in one of the bedrooms so that InuYasha and Sango could talk without having to worry about waking the sleeping boy.

"Keh. The stupid wench should have stayed here and waited for us to come," InuYasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sango frowned. "I'm not so sure about that. Since they left only this morning, Kagome is over two weeks late getting to the merchant. He's not going to be happy as it is, and she could not have known that we would get here so fast."

InuYasha snorted, but said nothing. He started to walk to the door. Sango stared at him curiously. He stopped at the door. "Well, are you coming or not?" he snapped.

Sango jogged over to him "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To follow Kagome, where else?" he asked, looking down at Sango.

Sango frowned again. "What about Souta?" she asked.

"You said this was Aqui'Linia. He can stay here. He can't come with us, and this is as safe as any place for him," he said, and Sango nodded.

"Fine, but we should go and wake him up and tell him where we are going, otherwise he'll get scared," she said, opening the door.

"Keh, whatever," InuYasha said as he shrugged his shoulders and followed Sango out the door. The man who had escorted them was waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Sango went to talk to him while InuYasha went to Souta's room. He nudged the boy gently. Souta mumbled something and began to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" he asked as a yawn escaped from his lips. InuYasha sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, we're there. Listen, Sango and I have to leave again. We won't be gone long."

Souta looked up at him. "Where's Kagome?" he asked.

InuYasha looked down at him. "She's not here. That's why Sango and I are leaving, we're going to go and get her. You'll be safe here though."

"But I want to go with you to get Kagome," Souta pleaded. InuYasha stood up.

"You can't come. It might not be safe where we're going, and you need to stay unharmed." _Otherwise Kagome would skin me alive_, he thought to himself.

"Alright, fine," Souta said meekly. "Just find her and bring her back, ok?"

InuYasha nodded, a half smile on his face. "No problem kid. We'll be back with her in no time." With those words, he left the room, and he and Sango were soon on their way. Kagome's scent was still strong enough for InuYasha to pick up, so they knew where to go to follow her.

_Stupid wench, going off like this in the condition she's in. She should be smarter than that. She should have let me come along with her in the first place so I could have protected her, _InuYasha thought to himself as the galloped through the jungle. He glanced over at Sango. She was leaning forward, allowing the horse to run, with Kilala in her lap.

By afternoon, the horses were exhausted. They stopped at a clearing, and allowed the horses to go and graze in the meadow, and prepared to continue on. Kilala transformed so that Sango could ride on her, and InuYasha took off in a sprint in the direction of Kagome's smell. Sango followd closely behind. They didn't want to waste any time, which was why they had brought the horses in the first place, so that they would not tire out and have to stop. This way they could go without a break.

_Damn, stupid wench. The Merchant is going to be furious that she's so late. She should have waited,_ was all that was running through InuYasha's head as he ran.

* * *

The fortress was large and dark, the very walls dripping with evil and malice. Kagome shivered a little as they rode up to the gates. Four guards stood there, as though they had been expecting them. As they got closer, Kagome felt uneasy about the whole situation. Still, she had not come this far only to turn back. She looked at Miroku, who gave her a reassuring smile.'

"We're here to see the Merchant," Kagome said to the guards as soon as they reached them. Without a word, two of them swung the gates open, and two walked through, signaling for Kagome and Miroku to follow them.

Kagome and Miroku rode their horses after them until they reached a small courtyard. There they dismounted, and handed the reigns to two other guards. The two from the gate then entered the fortress, and Kagome and Miroku followed again. As they entered, Kagome glanced up at the sky. The sun was already setting, and it would be completely dark soon. Kagome shivered a little. She was pretty sure that they would not have a very warm welcome from the Merchant, and that he would not be offering them a place to stay for the night. They would have to set up camp before continuing on in the morning after they left.

As the doors closed behind them with a booming thud, Kagome felt like she was in a tomb. Everything was dark and cold, and the high ceilings loomed over them with only small windows near them to allow any sunlight in.

As soon as the doors were shut, the two guards led the horses to the stables. Kagome and Miroku never heard their pitiful whiney's as they met their end by the blade of the sword, their blood spilling on the stones. Kagome had been wrong. The Merchant did not want them leaving that night. Nor the next night. Nor ever. He took away any means of escape they could hope to have.

They didn't know this. InuYasha did though. His nose picked up the scent of blood, being only about a mile from the fortress, and his heart sped up to a frantic pace. _Kagome..._ he thought, as he picked up his pace. _KAGOME!_

* * *

_A/N: There you go, another chapter done. I'm not sure how many more there are, but I don't think it's going to be more than seven or so. I really don't know. Anyway, hope you like this so far. Anja._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: This is a longer chapter than usual, since there's a battle and an explanitory converstaion. Hope you like it, it's the first real battle scene I've written. Anja._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_Kagome!_ InuYasha's mind screamed as he picked up his pace. Sango was intrigued by the hanyou's sudden change in tempo, but she urged Kilala to match it. She knew he must have sensed something, which worried her.

They reached a sinister looking fortress within five minutes. InuYahsa skidded to a stop, and Sango halted right behind him. The trio was hidden from sight by the shadows of the trees surrounding them. A low growl emerged form InuYasha's throat as he glared at the swarm of guards around the building.

Sango stared at the vision before her. "Do you think that they will let us in?" she asked. She remembered Kagome's words about the Merchant not wanting more than one person with Kagome.

InuYasha sighed. "They're not going to let us in without a fight," he replied as he took a step toward the fortress.

"Wait, InuYasha! You could smell if Kagome was in trouble, right?" she asked before he could run out into the clearing and begin his attack.

InuYasha looked at her and shrugged. "This place reeks, but yeah, I could."

Sango nodded, and looked back out to the fortress. "Then let's wait here for now. If the Merchant is already angry that Kagome is late, he would be even more furious if he found out that there were more of her people here than just Miroku."

InuYasha gave a frustrated sigh. "What are you saying, that we let Kagome walk into the place and not try to help her?" he snapped.

"Maybe she won't need our help. Please InuYasha, let's wait here for now. If you smell her being in danger, we'll go in. But until then, we should wait."

InuYasha growled. "I never said that she wasn't in danger. I just said I could smell if she was actually in trouble, and being attacked."

Sango gazed at him. "Please InuYasha, let's wait. Otherwise, we could be the reason Kagome would be in trouble."

InuYasha stared at her for a few moments, then plopped down on the ground in front of the nearest tree, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. His ears twitched on the top of his head, waiting for any sign of Kagome being in trouble. Sango smiled a little.

"You might as well rest too," she heard InuYasha say. "If we have to go in there, you need to be rested." Sango nodded and sat down, as did Kilala. Sango leaned against Kilala and closed her eyes, trusting InuYasha to keep watch over them. …………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome glanced around her as they walked down the seemingly endless corridors. Their footsteps echoed off the dark walls, making it sound as though an eerie phantom was following them. Kagome shook the thought off as they reached a pair of double doors. The two guards leading them knocked, and a male voice called for them to enter.

The guards opened the doors and motioned Kagome and Miroku to enter. Kagome looked to the other end of the room, and saw a large table there, with a single chair. The room itself was lined with shelves of books, giving the look of a library, but there was nothing in the centre of the room, no tables, no chairs or sofas, nothing. There was only black, smooth, marble floor. The only furniture was the one table at the end other room in front of a large bay window.

Behind the table sat a man with flowing wavy hair, which looked like onyx in the dim light. Beside him stood two women, one on either side. Well, one of them was more a child than a woman. She was dressed in a plain white Kimono, her eyes dark and blank. She had an almost bored look on her face, but it was more of a vacant calm than anything else. The other woman stood tall and proud, her ruby eyes surveying the newcomers, flicking from one to the other. Her dark hair was pulled back, in in her hands she held a closed fan.

The two guards walked in front of Kagome and Miroku, until they were about ten feet from the table. There they stopped and stepped to the side a little, allowing Kagome to stop between them, with Miroku a couple of steps behind her. Kagome shuddered inwardly at the evil that she could feel coming form the man, and suddenly didn't feel too safe about the bargain. The man did not look angry. There was a grin on his face, but it was sinister and dark.

The man had his focus on Kagome completely. "Welcome, my little Thief. I am Naraku, the Merchant you so willingly made a bargain with. I was wondering if you would ever grace me with your presence," he said, sarcasm lacing his words.

Kagome bowed her head a little. "A thousand pardons, my Lord. Due to an attack on my companion and myself, I was not able to travel for a few weeks, and-"

"I did not inquire as to why you were late," the man said, effectively cutting her off. Kagome's mouth snapped shut as the man stood from his chair and walked bhind it, gazing out the window. "I am a man who keeps my word to the letter. I never go back on a bargain." He turned slightly to face her, the grin still on his face. Kagome wondered if he meant to still go through with the bargain.

"I am not one to not fulfill my word either, my Lord, not if I can help it."

"Yet you just have. You are a full two weeks late."

Kagome winced a little. "As I said before, an injury which left me unconscious for some period of time prevented me from being here sooner. I ask for your forgiveness on the matter," she said, hoping that there would not be too much trouble.

The man smirked. "You could have dreamed that up quite easily. Tell me, do you have the ring with you?" he asked smoothly.

Kagome nodded. "Hai. I have it here," she replied.

The Merchant smirked again. "Excellent. You have done well in that regard. However, I fear that since you did not keep your end of the bargain, I cannot keep mine. The bargain no longer exists."

Kagome stiffened. "I did keep my end of the bargain. I delivered the ring. It would have been on time, but circumstances beyond my control stopped me."

Naraku's grin faltered a little. "That may be, but you also did not keep another part of our bargain."

Kagome looked at him curiously, not understanding what he meant. "What part might that be? I can't think of anything that I have done wrong."

Naraku chuckled a little. "Did you think that I was naïve, my little Thief? Did I not specifically instruct that you only bring one companion along with you, through my messenger?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I only have one companion with me."

"Did you not leave your pouch with a woman though? The lovely Sango? My spies tell me that you travelled with her only on the firs day, and after that with both her and this man," he said, nodding toward Miroku.

Kagome nodded. "Yes that is true. It was not planned that he would come with us. However, his home is near here, and since he was travelling this way, he joined us," she said, only partially lying.

"Don't try to lie to me, young one," the man sneered, "I know his home is near here, but he was not planning on going here until you came to him."

Kagome winced inwardly a little. "Well, Sango is not here, so you should still be satisfied. Only two people know where you are still, so it's the same thing."

Naraku laughed a little. "You are trying to persuade me, my dear. However, even if I were to agree with you, I still cannot let you leave here."

Kagome froze, and she felt Miroku tense up from his position right behind her. "What do you mean, not let us leave here?" she asked hesitantly.

Naraku turned to fully face her. "I told you I was a man of my word. I have a promise to keep to another….business associate of mine. You might know him actually. Is not Hiroshi your cousin?" he asked, causing a chill to down Kagome's back.

"Yes, he is, but what does he have to do with any of this?" she asked, almost dreading an answer.

"Simple my dear. The Shikon-no-tama delivered safely to me, for your kingdom."

Kagome gasped. "What!" she cried out.

"What are you talking about?" she hear Miroku ask from behind her. Naraku glanced at the two guards, who immediately grabbed Kagome and Miroku, locking their arms behind their backs. Miroku's staff fell to the ground with a clatter, and Kagome felt her bow and quiver of arrows press painfully into her back where they were strapped. Kagome and Miroku struggled, but their strength did not match that of the two youkai holding them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kagome cried out as the youkai holding her finally held her still. She was bent over slightly, both arms pinned to her back in a painful angle.

Naraku smiled. "It's simple. I got what I want, the Shikon-no-tama," he said as he walked over to them from behind them and reached out for Kagome's pouch, slicing it free with a small dagger he took from the table. He took the gleaming jewel form the pouch, then looked at the two, "And your cousin gets what he wants, your fathers kingdom…through your death." Both companions eyes went wide, not sure how they were going to get out of this situation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango heard InuYasha shift and opened her eyes. The hanyou was in a crouched position, and suddenly he shot up. She stood as quickly as she could too. "What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"It's Kagome," me muttered, "she needs help." He could smell her even through all the evil surrounding the place. He could smell her pain, her stress, her fear…."We have to go in there," he said.

Sango stared at him, then looked to the fortress. "Alright. Lets go," she murmured, picking up Hiraikotsu from the ground. She hoped desperately that InuYasha had some sort of plan.

He cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be fun," he said, a cynical smile on his face. Sango nodded, and prepared herself. InuYasha drew the blade that hung at his side, and it transformed in a flash into a gleaming fang. The guards surrounding the main entrance looked over, noticing the bright flash of light, but were able to sound no warning as a red-clothed hanyou cam out and disposed of them before they had a chance to do anything. The others noticed however, and a warning call was cried out. Sango shot out of the bushes, hurling Hiraikotsu at a small group charging at InuYasha.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" she heard him call out as ribbons of power shot toward more of the guards. They seemed to be swarming form nowhere now, and Sango knew it would take them more than just a few minutes to get inside. She only hoped they would not be too late.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome felt perspiration forming on her back as Naraku ran a finger down the side of her face. "It's a pity I have to kill you really," he murmured to her, and she flinched away. He sighed. "It would have been so much easier if you had let my men kill you earlier. Then I would not have to do it myself."

Kagome stared at him, a confused look on her face. "Earlier….wait….the attack," she said, and watched as he gave her a satisfied smirk, and understanding dawned on her. "That was your doing?" she cried out, trying to step to him, but was stopped by a rough tug from her captor.

Naraku turned he back to her as he walked behind his table again. "Of course my dear. I was hoping they would be able to kill you and bring the jewel to me, so that I would not have to wait around for you to reach me. However, this just might be more interesting. The only reason I asked you to come here was because your cousin wanted you gone. I also knew you would at least make it across the ocean for sure, but once across, I no longer had a need for you to come all the way here," he paused, "Besides, how was I to know you would slaughter my warriors so easily."

Kagome glared at him, furious that she had not seen any of this. Now she remembered how her cousin had not protested at all at her going on this quest, although he should have, pointing out how it looked like she was abandoning her people. She knew she wasn't, but he could have exploited the situation, yet he didn't. He had not wanted to risk her changing her mind and sending someone else, despite the Merchant's request that she deliver the ring personally.

There was still something that confused her though. "Why do you want the ring…or the shikon-no-tama, as you called it, so badly?" she asked. Naraku smiled as he sat down, and rolled the jewel between his fingers.

"This is not just some trinket to be worn, my pet. It is a source of great power, when you have the ability to unlock it. That is all you need to know." He then looked up at Kagome and her companion. "Now it is time for me to keep my end of the bargain. However, I am a man who enjoys my entertainment. Therefore, I give you the opportunity to battle for the last time," he said. As he spoke the words, about a dozen more youkai filed into the room each carrying a weapon, or looking terrifying enough themselves not to need a weapon.

Both Miroku and Kagome stared at the scene confused, not sure what was going on. Naraku was obviously enjoying their confusion. "I want a good show, my dear. You and your friend may use your weapons," he said, and waved his hand. Half of the youkai formed a circle around the two friends, and the two holding them released their grip. Miroku looked as though he had been anticipating the move, and quickly picked up his staff from the ground, slaying the youkai that had been holding him before he could get three steps away.

Kagome whipped her bow off her back, and heard Naraku tisking at Miroku. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" he asked, his voice falsely sweet. Then he chuckled. "Now at least the rest know how to behave toward you."

Kagome quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it, ready to fire at the fires opponent that moved. Miroku stood with his back to her, prepared as well. One of the youkai gave a high pitched shriek and charged at Miroku, its claws aimed at his throat, as another well muscled, sword-bearing warrior charged at Kagome. She turned on her heel to face it and released the arrow, happy that it hit it's mark. She heard Miroku grunt as he blocked the other's attack with his staff, but she had not time to turn and see how he was doing as two more warriors charged at her. She whipped another arrow onto her bow and released it. It hit one of the runners in the leg, and it gave a pained roar. The other still approached though, and before Kagome had a chance to ready another arrow, it was almost upon her. She was rather surprised when it went flying back, Miroku and his staff in front of her.

"Lady Kagome," he murmured to her, "choose your target wisely."

Kagome didn't know what he meant at first, but as the youkai he had hit regained its balance and charged again, along with the one which had been hit in the leg, she understood. They had their backs to Naraku. Kagome pulled the bowstring back, and just before releasing it, she spun around and released, sending it flying strait for Naraku. It was quite a shock when the arrow was suddenly stopped by a barrier that appeared around Naraku and the two women, glowing purple, and the arrow dissolved into nothing. The tall woman beside Naraku smirked.

"Nice try, but do you think that the Master is that stupid?" she asked. Naraku only smiled evilly.

Kagome stumbled as Miroku bumped into her, fighting off the two youkai. As soon as Kagome regained her balance, se realized two more youkai were charging at them. She notched another arrow and sent it flying, causing it to land between the eyes of one of her attackers. She heard a yowl as one of Miroku's opponents fell, the one which had been weakened by her arrow. Kagome flung herself to the ground and rolled as the club of her remaining attacker came down on the spot she was standing it, and it stumbled as it hit empty air. Kagome took the opportunity to roll onto her feet and shoot another arrow. It hit the youkai in the back, and it shrieked as it fell to the ground. At the same time Miroku brought his staff down hard on the head of the remaining youkai he was battling, and with a sharp crack filling the air, the beast fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. The remaining six youkai which had been standing by the walls took this as their cue to circle the pair.

Kagome groaned at the sight. Miroku looked at her sharply. "Don't wait for them to attack, shoot!"

Kagome nodded and quickly notched another arrow and sent it flying. The creature had not expected the move, and fell where it stood. She tried again as she heard two of the beasts charging Miroku, but this time her move was anticipated. The youkai dodged the flying missile and charged at her. She jumped to the side as it swung a sword at her, just missing her by bare centimetres. It recoiled before Kagome had a chance to prepare another arrow and swung at her. She jumped back, nearly falling over. As she moved she saw Miroku having a hard time fighting off the three that were attacking him. Before the creature attacking her could recoil, she fired another arrow at one of Miroku's attackers. It fell, and Miroku shot her a grateful look, although they both had to turn their attention back to the fight.

Kagome could see that Miroku was getting fatigued. She wasn't tiring too much yet, but she desperately wished she had brought a sword with her as well, since shooting arrows in such a confined space was proving to be difficult. Suddenly she remembered her concealed daggers. Her opponent was already coming at her again. She flicked her wrist at him, and he was stunned to feel cold steel peirce his heart. He fell with a howl of agony, and lay, still. Kagome took the opportunity to grab it's sword, heavy as it was, it was better than a bow for the time being. She flung her bow over he shoulder, since it was still attached to the strap wrapped around her, and hung there with her arrows. She blocked the sword of the next charging beast and pushed it back.

Miroku noticed the girl pick up one of the fallen swords and silently thanked her for taking that initiative. She could fight more helpfully now. He swung his staff up, bringing it in contact with the jaw of one of his attackers, sending him flying back, after which the other end of the staff swung backwards to hit the other attacker in the stomach, making him fall back with a grunt.

Naraku watched the entire show with amusement, rather surprised that surprised that the two travellers were still alive. He toyed with the ring in his hand, and with a sudden snap, he detached the jewel from it, his strong hands stronger than the gold holding the jewel. He looked down at the slightly pink gem. The prongs that had held it in pace were snapped off the band of gold, which he tossed up to the tall woman next to him. "Make something for yourself if you like, Kagura." The woman caught the band of gold, and pocketed it, a small sneer on her face. It was a gift, but only because she knew it was worthless to Naraku.

Both she and Naraku turned their eyes back to the battle, surprised to see only two of their warriors left standing, battling the two thieves individually. The one Miroku was battling managed to sneak his sword beneath the staff, causing the young Prince to jump backwards. He wasn't fast enough, and a gash appeared across his ribs. He sucked in his breath sharply and threw an arm over his burning wound. Kagome noticed this and quickly jumped to his aid, knocking down the youkai which was about to strike a fatal blow. Miroku swung his staff in a wide arc with his one arm to block the other youkai which was charging, managing to hit it in the throat, causing it to draw its final breath. Kagome managed to bring the final youkai to its end as well.

They stood there in the middle of the room, panting for air, in a circle of bodies and pools of multi-coloured blood. Kagome turned to face Miroku who was just collapsing, and caught him. His arm lay across her shoulders as she supported him. They heard a slow clapping sound, and slowly faced the source. Naraku clapped slowly, his eyes focused on the two victors, his eyes glittering with an evil hunger for pain and death.

"Well done, my little warriors, well done. You defeated a dozen of my warriors," he said, and stood, his hands no longer clapping. "As a reward, for winning and being entertaining, I should let you go with your lives," he added, then paused. "However," he said and chuckled, as a new throng of dozen warriors filed into the room, each having a menacing smile of glee, "I'm afraid I cannot let you out of here alive."

Kagome felt Miroku shudder as he eyed the newcomers, his body trembling. She didn't like it either, since she knew Miroku could no longer fight, and she knew she could not defeat them on her own.

Her own body shivered, and she prayed for help. As six of the warriors ran at her, she knew her prayer had fallen on deaf ears.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….

_A/N: That chapter took longer to write than I thought it would, but hopefully the end result is ok. Hey, why don't you let me know! Now there's an idea! That way I know if the action is good enough, or if I need to improve it for the next chapter, since there will be another battle. Anja._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She could hear the blood pounding through the veins in her ears, she could feel her body quivering in rhythm to her beating heart, but for some reason Kagome felt oddly calm. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew that Miroku was by her side, not willing to allow her to go through the ordeal alone. Perhaps it was due to the knowledge that no matter what happened to her, her brother was in good hands. Or perhaps it was the fact that only seconds before, the walls had trembled, and Kagome had heard an all-too-familiar voice.

_"KAZE NO KIZU!" _Those three words were all that had been needed to break down the door and most of the wall leading to the hallway. The occupants of the room, however, remained unharmed.

"What the hell is going on?" Naraku bellowed as a red clad hanyou charged into the room. He completely ignored everyone in the room, running strait to Kagome's side.

"Kagome, are you all right?" he asked, his eyes snapping with anger. Kagome glanced around the room and InuYasha followed her gaze. At this point he noticed that Kagome was half supporting a dark-haired man, and that the three of them were in a ring of six youkai warriors, all of them looking both bloodthirsty and puzzled at the same time. He then noticed a man standing behind a table with flowing wavy hair, his fists clenched at his sides, and on either side of him stood a woman.

InuYasha sniffed the air and glared at the man. He was the one the evil reek was coming from, and InuYasha knew that it would probably be a good idea to get Kagome away from him.

Naraku was absolutely livid. How this hanyou had managed to get into his stronghold and all the way to this room without being slaughtered was beyond him. To add to that, Naraku also noticed that a human woman had followed the hanyou into the room, weak human who should have been all too easy for his guards to kill.

InuYasha continued glaring at Naraku. He felt Kagome tug at his sleeve, but he refused to take his gaze of his object of loathing. "InuYasha," Kagome whispered, almost half-pleading, "we need to get out of here."

Naraku snorted. "If you think I cannot hear you, girl, then you are quite mistaken. I can assure you that none of you are leaving here alive."

InuYasha smirked a little. "Is that so?" he asked. As soon as the words were spoken, two of the warriors who had been up until that point frozen with curiosity, charged at Kagome's rescuer as though from some silent signal from Naraku. InuYasha wasted no time. Tetsaiga was already drawn, and was more than happy to oblige its master in cutting down the two enemies.

Kagome could feel the relief radiating off Miroku. Sango had reached them at this point and was examining them. "Thank goodness you two are still alive," she breathed out.

Kagome nodded. "We need to get out of here quickly. Miroku is badly wounded, and I can't take much more either," she said urgently, as she watched InuYasha strike down two more warriors.

Naraku was angry. Very angry. "Kill them all!" he snapped as he sat down into the chair, and all of the remaining youkai in the room charged at the small group. InuYasha had manoeuvred them toward a wall, so that all of the warriors were charging at them head-on. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he raised Tetsaiga.

_"KAZE NO KIZU_!" he bellowed as the blade swung down. The streams of light and energy pierced through the warriors easily, sending them all to the ground, never to rise again. The ribbons of energy went right for Naraku, and the dark lord flinched as they tore at the barrier surrounding him and his two companions. Kagura glowered at InuYasha, and Kanna looked as emotionless as ever.

Naraku slowly stood up again. "You are a fool to have come in here, half breed," he said, filling the last word with contempt. The insult didn't phase InuYasha though, since all his mind was on at the moment was how to get Kagome out of there quickly and safely. Kagome, however, took the insult personally. InuYasha could feel her tense up in the way she always did whenever she was about to grab her bow and fire at an unsuspecting target. He looked at her quickly over his shoulder.

"Don't," he said, before turning his attention back to Naraku. "You gonna let us leave, or do I have to introduce Tetsaiga to your a-"

"Kagome, InuYahsa, look out!" Sango's cry brought their attention to a youkai dropping down toward them from the ceiling. It looked like a spider, only much larger, and with two heads. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he jumped to the side, rolling to avoid getting snagged by the long legs. He clutched Kagome to his chest, trying desperately not to hurt her.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly, and after getting a quick nod from her, he shot back up to his feet, ready to face any battle. He was feeling edgy now, since he and Kagome had been forced to the centre of the room, and he had not way of seeing everything that was going on around them. The foul stench of evil was blocking any other smells, which annoyed him mercilessly.

The Spider edged towards him, eyeing the sword in his hands. InuYahsa's muscles quivered as he prepared for the attack. The Spider took another step, and InuYasha attacked. He gave a yell and brought the blade down toward the Spider, and was more than mildly surprised when the Spider brought up one of its legs and met Tetsaiga full force. The sound was of metal on metal, and InuYasha was forced to back off again. His oponenet was completely unscathed, and now more confident. It scittered across the marble floor toward InuYasha.

He didn't like the way things were starting out, but his gaze caught a movement behind the Spider, and only a split second later he heard Sango. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, and the Spider didn't even manage to turn before the weapon hit it in the back of its head. It screamed in pain and frustration and swung around to see who it's attacker was. A barely perceptible smirk made its way to InuYasha's lips as he saw his opportunity, and attacked.

Kagome watched this, all the while backing up so that she could get to a wall so she was not so vulnerable, and could perhaps get a good shot in with her arrow. She stopped when her back hit a hard surface, and was about to reach back to grab and arrow, but her arm was caught midair. Kagome gave out a gasp as another hand grabbed her other arm, and twisted it painfully.

"Now you didn't think that you were going to help him, now did you?" a voice hissed into her ear. The Merchant had her in his grip, and Kagome felt her heart begin to race even faster.

"Let go of her you bastard!" Kagome's head shot up and she looked over at InuYasha. He was standing there, in front of the lifelss carcass of the Spider. Sango and Miroku were behind the carcass, with Sango supporting Miroku so he would not fall.

Kagome heard Naraku snicker. "I will do as I please. You're lives are in my hands, and I will do with them as I please."

Kagome felt his grip relax ever so slightly, and took her opportunity. She wrenched her hands free from his grip and spun around. Falling to her knees, she grabbed the sides of his cloak. "Please, let them leave. I am the only one you were to kill, so let them go!"

Naraku stared down at her, a sneer across his face. He grabbed her hands and pushed her off of him, causing her to fall to the floor. She whimpered as she hit the hard surface, and scrambled to get closer to InuYasha. He was at her side in an instant helping her to get up. "You will all die," Naraku snapped at the retreating duo.

"It ain't over yet you bastard," InuYasha snapped right back as he helped Kagome over to Sango and Miroku, so he could protect them better.

Naraku chuckled. "Oh, but it is," he said as he clapped his hands and over a dozen new warriors charged into the room, creating a circle around the four. They were about to charge, just as soon as they had their signal from Naraku, which they would have had, if Kagome had not grinned at that moment.

"Oh yes it is," she said. Naraku stared at her, disbelief in his eyes as she lifted her hand, and there in her palm was the Shikon-no-tama.

----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I know that chapter was a long time coming. My muse decided to go on vacation as soon as exams were over, and only sent me a postcard recently so that I could write this chapter at least. Sorry about the delay. I've had a lot on my plate. Anja._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a while, hasn't it. I don't know how many of the old readers are still going to be interested in this story, but for those of you who are, thank you for your patience. I realize it's been six months (not nearly a year as someone so kindly pointed out) since I've updated. I completely lost any inspiration for this story and I've been working on a few others. I want to finish this one though, so here is another chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it, and soon I'll have another one up, since it seems my spark is back. Anja._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

****

The pink stone gleamed in her hand, taunting all who wished to posses it. It seemed to glow in the palm of Kagome's hand, beckoning her to use its power. Of course, Kagome had no clue that she could use the gem.

"You little minx," Naraku hissed as he took a step toward Kagome.

"Don't move," the young woman commanded, "otherwise I will smash it."

The threat got his attention, although he didn't know if she was bluffing or not. He wasn't about to take his chances though. "If you smash it I would kill you anyways," he said, hoping to catch her bluff. She didn't even waver.

"It would be smashed though. Is it worth it to you?" she asked calmly. He felt himself twitch, and knew he was losing control of the situation. The girl spoke before he could though. "You will let us go now," she said slowly, "and to show that I don't back out of a bargain, I will send my cousin with the jewel to you once I am home. You will still get the jewel, and we will have our lives."

He stared at the wench and her companions. He wanted more than anything to make her bleed right then and there, to make her suffer for finding a loophole and a means of escape. He gritted his teeth and tired to think of something desperately, but the jewel was in her hands, and that made him powerless against her.

"Hey asshole, cat caught your tongue?" InuYasha asked, a dirty grin on his face.

Kagome could see Naraku trying to think of what to do. His face gave no hint to the emotions he was feeling, but Kagome could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Go then," he finally said slowly. He had no other choice. She had said she would send the jewel to him, and he had to trust she would. If she didn't, he would hire every mercenary he could find and hunt down the wench and make her pay dearly for the injury she gave him. Oh, she would pay dearly….."You may leave. I expect you to keep your word and send your cousin with the jewel to me." His innards twisted with pain, pain of knowing that she had actually outsmarted him.

No matter. As soon as the jewel was in his hands, he would kill her anyways, somehow.

The small group looked relieved as he snapped his fingers and all the youkai warriors stepped to the walls, allowing them a clear exit. InuYasha looked almost hesitant to leave, wanting to kill the man who had dared try to hurt his Kagome, but he knew that he would be putting her in danger if he attacked now. He would wait for another opportunity.

The small group made their way through the hole in the wall, InuYasha smirking a little to himself that at least he had caused some damage to the place. If it were up to him, the entire fortress would fall before they left. As they walked, InuYasha found himself carrying the man who he only assumed was Miroku, since no one else had come with Kagome. The prince had protested when InuYasha had flung him over his shoulder, and winced in pain as they started walking.

When they finally emerged out into the courtyard, Kagome stopped. "We need to get the horses," she said, glancing around to find the stables.

InuYasha grunted. "No way in hell that's happening. They're all dead."

"What!" Kagome cried, snapping her head in InuYasha's direction.

"The bastard had them killed when you came. Apparently he didn't plan on you leavin' anytime soon," the hanyou replied calmly. They walked until they emerged from the walls out into the forest. Kilala was waiting for them not too patiently, and leapt into Sango's arms as soon as she saw her. InuYasha dropped Miroku from his shoulders, the young man landing on the ground with a grunt. "You," InuYasha said as he pointed at Miroku, "will ride with Sango on Kilala. I'll carry Kagome. With any luck we should reach your palace without any problems."

No one appeared ready to argue with InuYasha, so Kilala transformed so she could carry both Sango and Miroku, while InuYasha scooped Kagome into his arms. He feared that if she was on his back she may fall asleep from exhaustion from the battle she and Miroku had been through, so this way he would be holding her safely the whole time.

None of them wished to remain around the fortress any longer then they had to. Sango helped Miroku up onto Kilala, and she sat behind him. His arm was still clutched to his chest, a red stain forming on the material around the arm. "Are you going to be ok until we reach the palace?" Sango asked as she mounted Kilala behind the hurt prince.

"I think I'll be fine, Lady Sango," he answered through gritted teeth. Sango gently patted Kilala, and they took off after InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha began running as soon as Kagome was in his arms and he saw that Miroku was up on Kilala. It wasn't until they were well out of sight of the fortress did InuYasha finally take the time to glance down at the girl in his arms. She had her eyes closed, head pressed up against his shoulder, although she wasn't asleep. He didn't mind. He was just happy to see her safe…for the sake of their pouch of course.

And because you were afraid you might lose her, a little voice in his mind prodded. He shoved the thought aside as he focused on the trees ahead of him. He slowed his pace slightly so that Kilala could keep up, since she had two passengers while he had only one. He hoped that they would not have to stop along the way, but after an hour or so of travelling he was starting to grow a little weary, and he could see that Kilala was slowing her pace as well.

After another hour they stopped. He needed rest, as did the fire cat. It had simply been too much, travelling at such a pace earlier in the day, fighting a battle, then running again. InuYasha found a clearing next to a small river for them to stop at.

"Why are we stopping?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes for the first time since they had left the castle.

"'Cause Kilala needs a rest," he huffed, not willing to admit he wanted one too. Sure he was a hanyou, but after travelling with Sango to catch up with Kagome and Miroku, as well as the battle at Naraku's fortress, he was tired. He knew he had a few bruised ribs, and, even though he was healing, it was still taking energy.

InuYasha let Kagome's feet touch the ground before finally releasing her from his grip. He then glanced over to Sango and Kilala. Noticing that Sango was having a hard time getting the wounded prince to the ground, he strode over and helped him get off of Kilala. Sango shot him an appreciative glance before dismounting herself. Kagome had already gone to fill some of their water skins with water from the nearby stream.

They all settled down by a small grove of trees, with Miroku leaning against Kilala, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Sango sat next to him, almost gluing her body to his. Kagome sighed, and suddenly felt a yank on her sleeve. She nearly fell over as InuYasha began to drag her towards the stream.

"What are you doing?" she yelped out.

InuYasha didn't even glance back. "I'm taking you to water, what do y'think." Kagome let him drag her to the edge of the stream where he crouched down and pulled her down as well so she was kneeling on the mossy bank. Kagome watched as he dipped his sleeve into the clear water and then brought it up to her face. The cool water felt nice against her skin and she crouched there patiently as Inuyasha wiped her face, gazing intently at his task.

"What the hell were you thinking, getting yourself in trouble?" Inuyasha asked all of a sudden.

Kagome blinked a few times in surprise. "You think I planned that?" she asked, glancing down at this fingers that were holding her chin in place.

Inuyasha scowled. "What did you think would happen if you came to him late? That he'd welcome you with roses and banquets?"

"No," she retorted, feeling rather annoyed by his accusation, "but I didn't expect him to want to kill me." Kagome paused, remembering what the Merchant had told her. "He would have tried to kill me whether I came on time or not."

Inuyasha brought his gaze up from her chin to stare her right in the eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" His grip on her chin tightened every so slightly and Kagome winced.

"He said he had some sort of deal with Hiroshi. Hiroshi knew that I would find the location of the ring and bring it to the Merchant safely. He must have been the one to recommend me to Naraku for the job. Naraku would get the ring, kill me, and Hiroshi would get 'his' throne." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "I should have known something was going on when Hiroshi didn't grumble very much about me going on this trip."

"Well that sure explains a lot," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he continued scrubbing Kagome's face.

"What does it explain?" Kagome asked, her eyes snapping open.

Inuyasha glanced up at her eyes again. "I'll explain later, when we reach the city," was the only answer he gave her. He placed his hands on her arms and stood up, lifting her with him. "C'mon, we better get going."

Kagome nodded and followed her silver haired saviour back to where they had left Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Sango looked up at them as soon as she heard them approaching, worry written all over her face. "Let's go," Inuyasha ordered and went to help Sango heave the wounded Miroku back up onto Kilala. Miroku leaned his back against Sango's chest as Kilala prepared to follow Inuyasha, who once again had Kagome in his arms. He started out at a good pace, but not as fast as when they had left the fortress.

They traveled in silence until they reached Aqui'Linia. Relief emanated from the group as they stopped in front of the palace. Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet before going and taking Miroku off of Kilala. There was already a flurry of activity in the courtyard as everyone tried to find out what had happened all at once. Inuyasha ignored everyone and merely looked at Kagome and nodded toward the palace. Kilala transformed and leapt into Sango's arms, who prepared herself to follow Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed a man whom she recognized and quickly walked up to him. "We need a doctor for Miroku. Please send one to his room."

The man nodded and left the crowd in search of the doctor. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow her and led the way into the palace, followed by a flock of guards and servants. Kagome was glad she still remembered the way to Miroku's room and once they had reached it, she held the door open for Inuyasha and motioned for him to enter. Sango followed as well before Kagome closed the door and faced everyone who had followed them.

"Your Prince is going to need some food and wine," she pointed out, giving a few of the servants a hard stare. Three of them scurried off quickly, not wanting to question Lady Kagome. Two guards and two servants stayed behind. "I need their majesties the King and Queen informed that we have returned and that we have only minor injuries. We are all safe."

The two guards bowed and walked away from the group. "Is there anything that needs to be done my Lady?" one of the remaining servants asked.

Kagome sighed and looked to the door. "Miroku needs to be kept warm and comfortable, and he needs to be cleaned up. The doctor will need water to wash out his wounds too. Come," and with that she opened the door again and allowed the two women into the room. The set about working right away. One of them went over to the hearth and started to build up a fire while the other went to fetch a basin to get water in.

Kagome walked over to the bed where Inuyasha had placed Miroku. Sango was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the prince's hand while InuYasha leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome came to stand next to Sango.

Miroku opened his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Lady Kagome, I'll be fine," he said with a smile. His arm was still clutched to his ribs and he looked a little pale, but his voice was strong and it looked like the wound had stopped bleeding.

"The doctor should be here soon," Kagome replied.

"You should go see your brother, he was worried about you," Sango stated, not once taking her eyes off Miroku.

"My brother?" Kagome asked. "He's here?" She turned to stare at Inuyasha who was watching her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, he's in the room you were apparently sleeping in. I had to bring him along, I'll explain why later."

Kagome glanced down at Miroku once more, who nodded towards the door. "Go, I'll be fine."

Kagome gave him an appreciative smile and walked to the door, aware of the fact that Inuyasha was following her. She quickly made her way to 'her' room and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from within, a voice Kagome immediately recognized as Souta's.

"Souta, it's me, Kagome," she called, already reaching for the door handle.

"Kagome!" came an excited yell from within. Kagome Opened the door just in time to catch her brother, who was hurtling toward the door. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight squeeze and the impact of him running into her nearly made Kagome fall over.

"Hey, how are you?" the young woman asked, hugging her brother tightly to her.

"I missed you," the little boy replied as he pulled his face away from her. His eyes shone with excitement as he gazed up at his sister. Kagome was suddenly very grateful that Inuyasha had brought him along. She had missed him too, and his face made her worries melt away, even if just for a few moments. "Inuyasha said he'd bring you back safely!" Souta exclaimed, beaming at his new found golden eyed idol.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh."

"What have you been up to?" Kagome asked, refusing to let go of the little boy clinging to her.

"A lot! Kohaku's been teaching me to use the sword. I've had a lot of people playing with me too. Even Hitomi, she's fun to play with."

"Hitomi?" Kagome asked, casting a quick glance up at Inuyasha.

"Yes. Inuyasha took me to Hitomi's pouch where I stayed with Kohaku. Hitomi is really nice, and so is her dad. He showed me a whole lot of things and….." Kagome frowned slightly as her brother babbled on. Hitomi…that meant that Souta had been in San' Horen, and that meant there was trouble back at home. "…and then Kouga helped me snag a purse and then…" Kagome brought her attention back to Souta, smiling at him as he talked. She would have to interrogate Inuyasha later. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
